Luna Azul
by Ykanon
Summary: "Deseo... Placer... Sexo... No hay nada mas en mi mundo. No conozco nada mas aparte de eso." Son los pensamientos de la emperatriz de la sección de la Lujuria del Purgatorio, pero sera posible que a partir de la llegada de cierta pecadora sus sentimientos organicen una nueva palabra para sus pensamientos y su corazón. "¿Amor?". Luka x Miku.
1. Seccionamiento

Hola a todo. He vuelto, tarde, pero he vuelto. Espero que les llegue a gustar aunque sea un poco esta historia, sé que todavía tengo muchas cosas que mejorar, pero espero que me tengan paciencia. Desde ya les doy las gracias por leer este Fic.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Luna Azul**

La humanidad se basa en la vida y la muerte, siendo el segundo el más puro y verdadero. La muerte persigue a todos sin distinción. ¿Qué hay más allá de la muerte?. Las creencias del ser humano denotan diferentes lugares a los que vas después de que te mueres, pero ¿realmente alguien que no ha muerto podrá hablar sobre ello?. La respuesta es NO. En mi opinión solo quienes han muerto pueden hablar del tema, después de todo han MUERTO.

* * *

\- Lujuria-sama ya está listo el baño. – Hacia una reverencia la chica que estaba frente a la gran puerta de estilo griego que conectaba mi habitación con el baño.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, iré dentro de poco. – Le envié una seductora sonrisa, tan pronto como vio mi gesto se sonrojo y salió de la habitación.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Intente bajar de la cama pero unas manos me detuvieron. – Ah, Lujuria-sama, por favor no se vaya. – Rogó una de las dos chicas que estaban envueltas en las negras sabanas de seda.

-Lujuria-sama, quédese con nosotras un rato más. – Suplico la otra chica mientras se movía hasta mi espalda dejando al descubierto su desnuda y marcada figura.

\- Chicas saben que no puedo quedarme con ustedes. – Apartándolas de mi deje la cama. –Ahhh. Se me olvidaba recordarles que no las quiero ver aquí cuando salga de mi baño. – Sentencie con una voz igual de fría que mi mirada, pues no me gusta andarme con rodeos, además ellas son solo muñecas que buscan placer.

-Pero… Lujuria-sama. – Intento protestar una.

\- No se preocupen las llamare algún otro día para otro encuentro sexual, después de todo ambas son fantásticas en la cama. - Con mi cuerpo aun desnudo camine hasta el baño sin mirar a las gatitas boquiabiertas que dejaba tras de mi…

-" _Deseo… Placer…_ _Sexo…"-_ Pensé.

-Bu-Buenos días Lujuria-sama. – Al entrar en el baño fui recibida por una chica de cabellos de color rosados muy pálidos, su nombre es Aria pero prefiere que le digan IA.

\- Buenos días IA-chan- Le envié una sonrisa.

\- Pase por favor Lujuria-sama. – Me di paso y ella siguió detrás de mí. Me senté en el único banco que había en la enorme habitación de baño, el vapor producido por la temperatura del agua de la imponente bañera inundaba mi piel. Me había sentado mirando en dirección al espejo que revestía la pared lateral de la habitación, permitiendo ver mis facciones y todas las partes posibles de mi cuerpo. – Lu…juria-sama… - Mire hacia el espejo y vi cómo se reflejaba el cuerpo de la chica detrás de mí. Lentamente se quitaba su traje de sirvienta, dejando su pecho expuesto, luego su ombligo, sus caderas, su parte más íntima y por fin dejando caer el conjunto. Dejo solamente sus medias negras y la cadena que yo misma había puesto en su cuello el día que la adopte como parte de mi propiedad. Se acercó a mí restregando sus pechos contra mi espalda dejando que sintiera sus erectos pezones. – Ahn – Gimió la chica.

\- IA-chan sabes que hoy no puedo. – Ella hizo caso omiso. La chica tomo la manguera y el jabón, y comenzó a enjugarme la espalda usando como esponja sus pechos. –IA… -

-Lujuria…sama, por favor déjeme servirle…- Ante su suplicante mirada gire mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella. La chica se puso de rodillas e inicio el acto de sexo oral.

 _-"Su rostro embebido en el placer. Solo deseo… placer… sexo"-_ Me dije a mi misma cuando vi el rostro de la chica. A diferencia de las chicas con la que me acosté anoche, IA busca su placer al darme placer y complacerme en todo lo que deseo, mientras que las otras solo quieren que les den placer a cualquier precio. Pero las cosas que atan a IA y a todas las chicas que viven aquí son las tres cosas que ya mencione: el deseo, el placer y el sexo. Todas son iguales.

Aquí yo soy el pastor y ellas mis ovejas. Este lugar es mi palacio, este lugar conocido como la sección de la Lujuria del Purgatorio es lugar en donde yo soy la emperatriz y las demás mis conejillos de indias, mis experimentos, mis juguetes sexuales. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades que cometieron pecados lujuriosos en su vida y se arrepintieron en el último momento, todos ellos deben expiar sus pecados en mi jardín para poder llegar al paraíso.

-Ahh…-

* * *

-Lujuria-sama ya es hora de partir. – Toco a la puerta la dueña de una voz muy familiar.

Caminé hasta la puerta- Ya estoy lista. – Dije al abrirla.

Salí con paso firme para lucir el elegante vestido negro que llevaba puesto. Con mis labios de un ardiente color rojo y mi cabello recogido majestuosamente, deje atónita a la servidumbre que se alojaba en mi área personal y que ahora me hacían una calle de honor para despedirme. Salimos de la residencia y en la entrada se hallaba un esplendoroso carruaje de madera rojo cereza, con cuatro caballos negros al frente.

\- Vamos Gumi, pues este será un largo viaje hasta la entrada. – Le dije a la chica a mi lado antes de subirme en el vehículo.

* * *

-Por fin llegamos Lujuria-sama. – Me dijo mi inquieta sirvienta de cabellos verdes.

\- Eso parece. – Respondí con desgano mientras miraba al exterior a través de una de las ventanas de vidrio del carruaje. Poco después el mismo se detuvo. - ¿Puedes caminar normalmente verdad?- Le pregunte a la chica mirándola con el rabillo de mi ojo.

\- Estoy segura que si Lujuria-sama. – Ella sonrió felizmente. A decir verdad no es la primera vez que teníamos sexo en el carruaje, pues Gumi es la sirvienta que siempre me acompaña cuando tengo que descender a la primera sección, ella siempre trata de seducirme cuando estamos solas, no le puedo decir que no. Se vuelve una amante del sexo violento, por eso suelo preguntar si se encuentra bien. Gumi al igual que las demás es un ser hambriento de deseo, placer y sexo. Además no me imaginaria la vergüenza de enseñarle a los demás a una sirvienta inservible.

-Bajemos. – Le indique a la chica quien abrió velozmente la puerta.

Ella bajo dando pequeños saltitos en la escalerilla que habían adaptado para el carruaje. Como era de esperar un grupo de mayordomos vestidos de amarillo y con máscaras blancas nos recibieron. Dos de ellos se acercaron a mí ofreciéndome sus manos para bajar del carruaje. Yo las acepte como cortesía sonriendo hipócritamente como siempre lo hacía. Lujuria debe ser elegante y seductora, a nadie le seduce alguien con cara de limón.

Apenas llevo cinco segundos en el lugar cuando siento un extraño olor colarse a través de mis fosas nasales. Realmente me desagradaba el olor de las otras secciones del Purgatorio y peor si es para una actividad como la que estaba a punto de realizarse.

Sin darme cuenta los enmascarados habían puesto una alfombra negra para no ensuciar ninguna parte de mi atuendo.

Camine erguida, con Gumi detrás de mí procurando mantener su distancia. Llegamos a un lugar que era muy conocido en el Purgatorio. En aquel lugar se hallaba un enorme jardín y un gran rio.

\- " _Ya casi están todos"_ – Pensé mientras miraba hacia aquel jardín frente al rio. En ese lugar se hallaban seis personas, cada una se encontraba sentada en uno de los ostentosos asientos que en total eran siete, a excepción de dos niños que compartían un asiento.

Camine hasta donde estaban ellos. Gumi se quedó con un grupo de mayordomos y sirvientes que se encontraban muy próximos al jardín.

-Oh, hermosa Lujuria, por fin haz llegado. – Se levantó de su asiento para darme la bienvenida el hombre de cabellos morados.

\- Buen día a todos. – Dije lanzando una de mis sonrisas.

\- Buen día. – Respondieron los demás uno detrás del otro.

-Puedes tomar tu asiento Lujuria. – Se dirigió a mí el hombre de cabello azul.

Así lo hice camine hasta uno de los asientos libre. Para mi mala suerte me había tocado sentarme al lado del pelimorado y de los niños. Siendo el primero el que no parara de intentar coquetearme. No había nada peor que alguien que intentara coquetear con la Lujuria en vida. Bueno solo Envidia podría hacer algo así, pues él desea todo de todos.

Después de unos minutos el último asiento fue ocupado. Como era costumbre, Pereza llegaba de última.

–Ya que estamos todos reunidos, que comience el **ALBACEA. –** La voz de los gemelos sonó como un gran eco y creo un enorme estruendo; las aguas del rio se arremolinaron, una espesa neblina rodeo el lugar, rápidamente del sol rojizo del día comenzó a ser tapado por el sol azul iniciando una especie de eclipse. De entre las aguas apareció a lo lejos una barca. Lamentos, llantos y sollozos se oían, todos provenientes de ella. Un gran resplandor emanaba del conductor de la barca, él era un ángel. Aquel ángel que se encargaba de dirigir a los condenados hasta aquí para ser castigados. Como siempre era sorprenderte verlo pues no había cosas un brillo tan real aquí en el Purgatorio.

 _[Albacea: Bienvenida de los muertos. Ceremonia de distribución de los pecadores a los círculos del Purgatorio.]_

La barca se acercaba cada vez más hasta la orilla con tal rapidez que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dejando a los invitados en tierra. Tan pronto como la multitud estuvo fuera de la barca, la misma dio la vuelta y se perdió en la densa neblina.

-"Que lamentable que ese ángel no se detenga ni cinco minutos, estoy segura que lo haría pecar."- Me reí por dentro ante mi idea.

\- Es hora. – Dijo Pereza levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Mire hacia el cielo y ciertamente el eclipse estaba casi completo. Ante esto todos nos pusimos de pie delante de los aproximadamente cien mil invitados que se acababan de bajar de la barca y se hallaban confundidos y gimiendo de dolor. Cuando el eclipse comenzara esos cien mil serian divididos según sus pecados y enviados a las diferentes secciones del Purgatorio.

Volví a mirar hacia el cielo y ahora solo el sol azul brillaba como la luna para los mortales. Cuando baje la mirada, directamente entre la multitud vi unos ojos del mismo color de la estrella que reinaba sobre nosotros; el mismo tono de azul aguamarina. Mis ojos se plasmaron en ella, como si fuera otra estrella brillante, otro sol azul. –"¿Quién…?". – Dije para mí misma, un sentimiento de irritación se formaba dentro de mí.

Luces empezaron a alumbrar los cuerpos de la masa multitudinaria. Las luces hicieron que perdiera de vista a la chica. Volví a mi postura de emperatriz, no podía perder los estribos por un pecador al fin y al cabo si está aquí es porque es igual a los demás.

Despejando mi mente me concentre en el brillo de las luces y sus colores. Cada color denota a que sección pertenecerán cada una de las almas de los condenados.

Los gemelos vestidos ambos de color amarillo al igual que sus cabellos, dan un paso hacia adelante –Amarillo. Circulo número uno. Sección de la Soberbia.- Gritaron al unísono mientras reían. Los cuerpos que brillaban en color amarillo desaparecieron de entre la multitud. Después los gemelos volvieron a dar un paso atrás.

Ahora era turno del hombre alto de cabellos morados recogido en una coleta y de vestimentas en el mismo color. – Morado. Circulo número dos. Sección de la Envidia. Como paso con los amarillos, los humados rodeados por la luz de color morado desaparecieron.

Después que Envidia volvió a su lugar el que tomo lugar hacia adelante fue un chico con gafas y cabello chocolate - Chocolate. Circulo número tres. ¡Sección de la Ira! – Ciertamente dijo las últimas palabras cargadas con mucha ira. Y así parte de la multitud volvió a desaparecer.

Con paso lento la chica de cabello grisáceo camino al frente mientras rascaba su cabeza y bostezaba –Gris.- Bostezo nuevamente. – Circulo número cuatro. Sección… de la Pereza.- Más desaparecidos. Ahora eran muchos menos los que quedaban.

Dando un paso al frente el hombre de cabello azul con traje azul oscuro y con un ábaco en la mano, dijo en voz alta. – Azul. Circulo número cinco. Sección de la Avaricia.- Ahora solo queda un puñado de personas.

\- Rojo. Circulo número seis. Sección de la Gu-la. – Dividió en silabas la mujer de cabello castaño y traje rojo mientras se relamía los labios.

Apenas ella regreso a su posición anterior, yo di un paso al frente, pues era mi turno. –Rosa. Circulo número siete. Sección de la Lujuria. – Tape mi rostro para contener mi risa. Pensar que cada vez había más humanos que cometían tantos pecados lujuriosos. Realmente estaban podridos.

Me di media vuelta y justamente cuando iba a dar un paso.

\- Esperen. Falta alguien. – Esas palabras provenientes de Soberbia provocaron que todos miráramos hacia el lugar en donde antes había una multitud.

-"¿Q-Que"?- Me dije a mi misma cuando vi quien era la persona que quedaba. Un cuerpo blanquecino envuelto en un traje blanco puro, callo aguamarina y esos ojos del mismo color de la luna azul. Era la misma chica que había visto antes. – "¿Que hace ella aquí"?- Me pregunte internamente.

\- ¿Un irregular?- Dijo Avaricia. – Esto es increíble, la última vez que apareció uno fue hace ciento cincuenta años. – Añadió mientras sacaba un pergamino de su manga.

-Ciertamente parece ser un irregular, pero ¿Qué haremos con ella?-Pregunto Soberbia.

-Según lo que dice aquí, alguno de los emperadores debe llevarla a su sección y ofrecerle su Cicuta, pero como todos sabemos no es tan fácil destinar a un irregular a cualquier sección ya que ellos son almas de personas que murieron teniendo algún pecado desconocido que ni siquiera los demonios del infierno saben, ellos no recuerdan mucho de su pasado y por lo general mueren sin darse cuenta de que pasaron a ser espíritus. Son esencias desconocidas hasta para nosotros. Y lo que es peor puede que alguna de estas almas no resista la Cicuta del emperador que se las ofrece, pues estas regularmente se brindan a almas sumergidas en el pecado con el mismo nombre de la sección a la que pertenecen y para ser sinceros los registros dicen que la mayoría de las almas a las que se le practicaron el ritual no lo soportaron y fueron borradas de todas las dimensiones. Ahora bien aquí también dice que como no se puede saber a qué sección enviarla, se hará por línea de sucesión. La última vez… ugh… - El hombre se mordió la lengua al ver el nombre de la sección que estaba escrita en el papel.

 _[Cicuta: Veneno de los antiguos griegos. Cada emperador tiene su propia Cicuta, adaptada a través de su sangre, al pecado al que representa]_

\- Ya habla. – Riñeron los gemelos.

-Bueno aquí dice que la última vez le toco a Soberbia así que ahora es turno de la sección de la Lujuria. – Todos me miraron. – Pero si ella se reúsa a aceptar a la irregular por línea de sucesión la chica le pertenecerá a Gula. –"ja ¿Gula?" – Todos sabemos que Gula no dudara en comérsela. -¿Qué dices Lujuria? –Me pregunto el hombre. Con ver los rostros de los presentes podía darme cuenta que más de uno tenía puesto el ojo en la irregular, si me rehusara a aceptarla definitivamente le harían hasta las cosas más desagradables que me podría imaginar.

Mire hacia la asustadiza chica. – _"¿Si me la quedo que obtendré?"-_ Pensé. – Físicamente ella se veía atontada y aniñada. Su cuerpo aunque no tuviera nada de desarrollado me gustaba. Por algún motivo me irritaba con solo mirarla. Pero adoraba sus ojos. – _"Espera eso, es… si se ve tan pura significa una cosa…"_ \- Una risilla se me escapo llamando la atención de todos.

-La tomare, además es una niña muy atractiva. –Me relamí los labios. –Sera interesante tomar su virginidad. – Solté una carcajada a todo pulmón. Estaba excitada por probar a una virgencita. Hace mucho tiempo que no me tiro una y ahora menos ya las vírgenes están en peligro de extinción entre los humanos. –Me marcho. – Aunque no había acabado la conversación con los otros emperadores, mi ansia por probar a la chica se acrecentaban en mi interior. A pesar de que hace un momento la idea de que tuviera que cuidarla me era molesta, ahora me parece muy provechosa. –Oye tu nos vamos.- Le grite a la chica quien con timidez corrió hasta mí.

-¿Usted me va a decir donde estoy?– Puso una mirada de cachorro.

-Esto es el Purgatorio niña, el lugar donde los pecadores pagan después de sus muertes.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porque estoy aquí? ¿Muertos? ¿E-Estoy… Muerta…? – Soltó todas esas preguntas con cara de angustia.

\- ¿Realmente no recuerdas haber muerto? – Le pregunte solo por curiosidad. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Bueno pues, estas muerta; cometiste algún pecado cuando estabas viva, además pediste perdón al final de tu vida y por eso es que estas aquí y no en el infierno. Listo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de ti misma.- La chica apretó fuertemente su vestimenta blanca y apretó sus labios. Su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar. – Venga no te pongas a llorar aquí. Es más, apúrate que ya me quiero ir.- La tome del brazo, le di la espalda y comencé a caminar.

-A-A… ¿A dónde me llevas?- Escuche decir por parte de la chica.

-Ahhh… Haces demasiadas preguntas.- Me detuve y voltee para mirarla a los ojos. – De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo hasta que cumplas tu condena en este lugar. – Volví a darme la vuelta y caminar directo al lugar en el que dejamos el carruaje. Justamente cerca del lugar estaba Gumi quien se incorporó a nuestra caminata hacia el vehículo.

Entramos rápidamente. Gumi se sentó junto a mí y la chica en frente de nosotras. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que llegamos al palacio. Gumi tampoco había hablado mucho en el trayecto ya que estaba en frente de una total desconocida.

Fuimos recibidos por mi servidumbre. Hombres y mujeres que han decidido pasar la eternidad sirviéndome en todos los sentidos. Como de costumbre me reciben con una calle de honor, ninguno habla ni murmura nada sobre la desconocida que venía conmigo y con Gumi. Bueno ninguno habla hasta que este lo suficientemente lejos para que comiencen a chismorrear.

Ya habiendo entrado en el palacio le indique a Gumi que se acercara a mí. Justamente IA aparece para recibirme. – Lujuria-sama… Me alegra que ya esté aquí. – Dijo IA con ojos destellantes.

-Gracias pequeña…- Le envié una seductora sonrisa. –IA precisamente te necesitaba para que prepararas el cuarto para hacer el ritual. Y tu Gumi necesito que busques la Cicuta que guardo en el altar del tercer piso. – Les indique a ambas, pero estas en evz de diligencia mostraban rostros atrofiados.

\- ¿U-usted piensa hacer _**ese**_ ritual?– Pregunto IA con nerviosismo.

-Si- Corte.-Ahora hagan lo que les dije. Quiero hacer _**eso**_ lo más rápido posible. Estoy deseosa porque el ritual de comienzo. – Mire a la chica deseando cada parte de su inmaduro y blanquecino cuerpo.

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo a cumplir el deber que les acababa de imponer. La chiquilla de coletas que estaba en frente de mi me miraba con confusión.

-Te llevare a la que de ahora en adelante será tu habitación. Sígueme. – Trate de ser lo más cortés posible. Es mejor amansarla desde el principio.

Camine por el largo corredor mientras la chica me seguía. Nos detuvimos justamente en frente de una puerta blanca, del mismo color de las demás puertas que se veían en el corredor. A excepción de una color rojo cereza. Gire la perilla y empuje un poco la puerta. – Aquí es. Esta será tu habitación. Tiene un cambio de ropa en el closet. Le pediré a Gumi que mande a hacer más ropa de tu talla. Sera mejor que te duches y duermas un rato, pues necesitaras energías para más tarde.- Sonreí al decir la última frase.

-¿Más… tarde?- Susurro la chica, aun así alcance a escucharla.

-Si. Más tarde será tu fiesta de bienvenida, para que te vayas acostumbrando al lugar. – Una risilla se escapó de mis labios, por lo cual lleve una de mis manos a mi boca para disimular. – Bueno pues descansa.- Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. – Una cosa más.-Gire para verla una vez más. – Mi habitación está al lado. Justamente donde está la puerta de color rojizo. Nos vemos. – Abrí rápidamente la puerta y desaparecí del lugar.

* * *

Después de un relajante baño y una sesión de sexo duro con IA y nuevamente otra ducha para eliminar el sudor, empecé a prepararme para el ritual. Busque un traje negro en mi closet, me maquille y recogí mi cabello.

Salí en dirección al sótano, el lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo dicho acto. Entre en la habitación iluminada con tenues luces. Habían siete candeleros cada uno con siete velas, los mismos estaban sostenidos por siete personas diferentes vestidas de negro. En medio de los siete candeleros había un círculo con escritos en la lengua de los demonios. Y finalmente sobre el círculo descasaba una cama de cemento cubierta por una sábana blanca.

Gumi estaba en una esquina de la habitación con una copa de plata en su mano. Me acerque a Gumi. -¿IA ha ido a buscar a la chica?- Pregunte.

-Si. – Me respondió.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las faltantes se hicieron presente. La más pequeña de las dos, la de coletas me dejo con una extraña sensación al verla. – _"Es realmente linda"_ -Pensé. Todo de ella era hermoso. Ver como su rostro era tan perfecto para el vestido blanco con bordados sencillos que llevaba puesto. Su aura pura no concordaba para nada con el lugar tétrico que la rodeaba. – _"¿En qué estoy pensando?"-_ Me pregunte a mí misma. –"ella es una más. Todas son iguales. Deseo… Placer… Sexo… Estoy seguirá que pronto en su cabeza solo existirá eso."

La chica la ver la temática de la habitación no pudo evitar escandalizarse un poco, pero brevemente IA le dice unas palabras al oído y esboza una sonrisilla, lo que hace que la chica se calme un poco.

\- Es hora de iniciar. – Dije en voz alta. Me paré sobre el circulo de en medio de la habitación. – Acérate. – Le indique a la chica. Ella alentada por IA camino temerosamente hacia mi mientas agachaba su mirada. Cuando estuvo en frente de mi llame a Gumi para que pasara con la copa con el líquido dorado dentro. Seguidamente llame a IA para que pasara con algo envuelto en unas vendas. Una pequeña daga dorada era lo que me acababa de pasar de chica. Tome dicha daga y corte una de mis muñecas.

La chica de coletas se asustó. IA la detuvo diciéndole en voz baja que esto era parte de la bienvenida.

Vertí un poco de la sangre derramada dentro de la copa, haciendo que el anterior líquido que ocupaba el interior de la copa se volviera totalmente rojo.

Tome de la copa.

Puse mi mano en la mandíbula de la chica de coletas y acerque su rostro hacia mí. Uní nuestros labios y comencé a pasarle el líquido que anteriormente había tomado, a su boca. En un principio sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Ella intento alejarse de mí, pero la retuve por la cintura. Ante el hecho de no poder escapar cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto como si hubiese ingerido licor. Intente intensificar el beso, ella no correspondía. Sus labios no intentaban seguir la danza de los míos.

La guie hasta la a la que podíamos nombrar como cama. Su nerviosismo se podía notar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La acomode lentamente y me subí sobre ella. – _"La acción está a punto de comenzar"-_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Guahhh esto me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba. Bueno es que tuve que rescribir la historia T.T y esa tonta universidad me quita mucho tiempo.**

 **Ettooo… Gracias a todos por leer esta historia / Espero que sigan la segunda parte pues tengo el presentimiento de que me van a matar. Además esta historia no está en categoría M por nada. (#pervertidaPERVERTIDAXP)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima semana. *Segunda parte: miércoles 07 de Octubre… ***

 **Chauuu (^w^) /**


	2. Desgaste y reencuentro

Hola… Hola. Como dije hoy es miércoles 07 de octubre así que tocaba actualizar. No sé si este capítulo sea de su agrado pero desde ya les doy las gracias por leer este Fic.

Gracias por los reviews.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Desgaste y reencuentro**

La guie hasta la a la que podíamos nombrar como cama. Su nerviosismo se podía notar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La acomode lentamente y me subí sobre ella. – _"La acción está a punto de comenzar"_ – Separe nuestros labios para tomar aire y mientras lo hacía ubique una de mis piernas entre las de la chica procurando que cada vez que me acercara a su rostro, mi rodilla rozara su entrepierna. Claramente mi táctica no fue bien aceptada por la chica quien al sentir el primer roce cerró sus extremidades inferiores instantáneamente. Volví a unir nuestros labios introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, esculcando cada parte de ella. Era un siseo unilateral, solo mi lengua y mis labios eran participes de esta acción, pues con cada milisegundo que pasaba sentía el rechazo por parte de sus labios, dicho rechazo me inquietaba e irritaba más y más. Resignada a no ser correspondida baje hasta su cuello, comencé a darle lamidas y mordiscos hasta dejar una marca morada. –… – sentí un sonido extraño, pero seguí lamiendo el lugar. – juju… Era una piel tan blanca… – Dije entre risas que solo yo podía escuchar, mientras veía la marca en su cuello. Descendí hasta su clavícula lamiendo todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. –… – Volví a oír el mismo sonido extraño, pero lo deje pasar, a cambio me puse a admirar un segundo su piel – "Definitivamente es hermosa"- Fue un pensamiento que salió desde lo más profundo de mi, no era mentira pues todo lo que había visto hasta ahora de su cuerpo me parecía tan distinto a lo de siempre, tan ¿puro?

A medida que me acercaba a uno de sus hombros suavemente baje la tira del vestido blanco que ella llevaba puesto. Di besos en la zona. –… … … – De repente pude oír más veces ese sonido extraño que desde hace rato estaba percibiendo, este con cada segundo se hacía más constante y distorsionado. Me detuve un segundo y mire a mí alrededor en busca de la fuente que provocaba el sonido, pero no era nada a mí alrededor. Justamente cuando iba a retomar mi labor mire el rostro de la chica, entonces mis acciones se detuvieron completamente incluyendo los latidos de a lo que llamo corazón.

Sus lágrimas desbordantes se regaban por sus rojísimas mejillas, ella estaba llorando silenciosamente. De repente sus labios enmarcaron una frase la cual al ser formada causaba el mismo sonido que me había estado perturbando. Mis ojos se paralizaron. Sus labios siguieron repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase, un conjunto de palabras que desde que tengo memoria nunca había escuchado en este lugar. – Por favor… Detente…– Susurre las palabras que la chica decía.

– Salgan todos. – Dije en voz alta. Los presentes demostraban su confusión. – ¿No me oyeron? ¡Salgan de aquí!- Alce aún más la voz, casi gritando en la última frase.

Así fue como todos salieron de la habitación.

Me baje de la denominada cama, aun estupefacta. Volví a mirar a la chica y caí en cuenta que no solo su rostro sino que también su cuerpo me estaban pidiendo a gritos que me detuviera. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la parte inferior de su traje y sus piernas aun estaban rígidas. Por una parte me sentía molesta y airada pero por otra no comprendía el sentimiento extraño que invadía mi pecho, como si algo punzante estuviera atravesando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Le di la espalda para no mirarla y salí casi corriendo del lugar. En la entrada aun seguían dos personas esperando, estas eran IA-chan y Gumi.

– IA-chan llavéate a la chica a su cuarto. Y tu Gumi llévame a un par de mujeres al mío. ¡Ahora! – Dije la última palabra cargada de ira. No me detuve más tiempo y salí en dirección a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, entre y azote dicha pieza de madera. -¿Que me detuviera? ¡Maldición! ¿Quién se cree que es? –Tome un florero de cerámica que estaba en una de las mesas de noche y lo tire contra el suelo. –Todas y cada una de las personas que viven aquí desean más y ella simplemente quería que me detuviera ¿Qué le pasa?- Mi irritación estaba al límite. Tome una a una las almohadas que habían sobre la cama y las fui azotando por todas partes. – ¡Ahh diablos!- Grite desde mis adentros. Me sentía tan derrotada y herida justo en mi orgullo. – Necesito darme una ducha fría. –Quite mi ropa casi desgarrándola, solté mi cabello con prisa y me metí bajo la ducha. Le di la vuelta a la perilla de la regadera en color azul que indicaba agua fría y… – ¡Hiaaaa! – Un abismal chorro de agua fría callo sobre mi cuerpo, golpeándolo y helándolo al contacto. – ¡Maldición!- Dije nuevamente. El agua estaba demasiado fría. No me quedo de otra que salir de la ducha. Quería agua fría y la obtuve.

*Toc Toc* Escuche un golpeteo desde la puerta de mi habitación. – Lujuria-sama – Era la voz de Gumi. Sin tiempo para arreglarme simplemente dispuse de **mis poderes** para transformar mi apariencia.

[La entidad de la Lujuria tiene el poder de transformar su cuerpo para llevar a cabo sus objetivos sobre los deseos humanos. Su transformación compete desde su peinado y vestimenta hasta su desarrollo físico y sus genitales.]

Mi cabello semi-humedo revuelto sensualmente, maquillaje corregido, una bata de seda negra. No necesitaría mas, después de todo para recibir a las invitadas que me esperan no necesitaría ropa.

Me pare junto a la puerta que dividía la zona de dormir de mi cuarto con el baño. – Pueden pasar – Dije con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la chica que había tocado la puerta anteriormente me escuchara.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi sirvienta junto a mis invitadas especiales. –Lujuria-sama, aquí traje lo que me pidió. – Dijo la chica peliverde señalando al grupo de "señoritas" que estaban en fila junto a ella.

Camine hacia el grupo que estaba compuesto por cinco chicas, excluyendo a mi sirvienta. – Ara… Se ve que has escogido a unas hermosas "señoritas"- Sonreí mientras miraba a quienes estaban frente a mí. – Veamos que tenemos aquí. – Camine a la primera chica de la fila. Cabello marrón recogido en una coleta con aspecto de deportista. – Se nota que tienes un gran trasero. – Dije mientras tocaba su firme trasero. La chica con solo toqueteo se puso roja. Pase a la siguiente. – Eres simplemente hermosa. – Sus ojos negros y cabello largo negro iban perfecto con el kimono que llevaba puesto. La siguiente era una chica con gafas a la cual a leguas se le veía un atributo peculiar. – Tienes un abundante pecho. Fuiste muy bendecida. – Pase a la cuarta chica. – jujuju- Una risilla se me escapo.- Estoy segura de que tu harás muchas cosas interesantes, después de todo has de haber aprendido demasiadas cosas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. – Esta chica de cabello naranja, claramente teñido, desprendía un abrumador olor a zorra, se notaba que había tenido mucha acción cuando estaba viva. Finalmente pase a la última chica. – ¿Eh? – Tuve que bajar solo un poco mi mirada. Era una chiquilla casi de la misma estatura que la irregular. –Dime, ¿A qué edad moriste? – Le pregunté.

– A… los quince… – Respondió la chiquilla.

– Ya veo. – Si murió a los quince significa que peco antes de esa edad. No era algo que me sorprendiera después de todo he visto hasta niñas más pequeñas rondando por esta sección.

Salí de mis pensamientos y volví a mirarla, ella estaba esquivando un poco mi mirada mientras tapaba sus pechos y enviaba un par de miradas a la pechugona con gafas.

Sonreí ante la acción de la chiquilla. –No te preocupes, cada quien tiene lo suyo y probablemente tu punto fuerte ante ellas este entre tus piernas. – Murmure en su oído mientras me reía de mi propio comentario. La chica se sonrojo e hizo un pequeño puchero.

– Si no necesita nada más, me retiro Lujuria-sama – Dijo Gumi seriamente.

– No te preocupes Gumi, puedes retirarte – Despedí a la chica lo menos hostilmente posible. Ella sabía que a pesar de todo yo hoy no tenía buen humor – Bueno. Bueno es hora de que comencemos. Pero primero… Desnúdense por favor… – Relamí mis labios con solo pensar en lo que haría por el resto de la noche.

Ninguna de ellas dudo en desvestirse, ni siquiera la más pequeña. Como era de esperarse todas deseaban lo mismo, todas eran iguales. "Deseo… Placer… Sexo".

– Todas vayan al baño. – Les indique. – Tomen una ducha o usen la bañera y espérenme allá.- Salieron casi despavoridas hacia el baño, derramando sus ya desbordantes jugos sobre la alfombra y el piso de refinada madera. Cuando la última de ellas paso a mi lado… -Todas menos tú. – Le dije a la de la apariencia de quinceañera deteniéndola por la mano.

La lance en la cama. – ¿Lujuria…sama? – Susurro. Desate mi bata negra y la deje caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo. Me sentí tan excitada al ver el cuerpecito de la chica. –"Tiene su misma contextura" – Pensé comparándola con la chica a la que traje en la tarde; la irregular. –"Ya veo. Solo estoy intentando desquitarme con esta chica por lo que paso con la irregular. Que irónico".

Puse mi mano sobre mi entrepierna y de la misma forma en que transforme mi atuendo hace unos minutos, devele un miembro de gran tamaño el cual estaba masajeando lentamente mientras sonreí en medio de mi asfixiante lujuria.

La chiquilla al ver mi postura abrió sus piernas sonriendo complacidamente. –Por favor Lujuria-sama, este… este lugar está muy caliente… Por favor hágamelo. – Sin vacilación ni duda. Definitivamente la lujuria los consume, que existencia tan sucia la de los humanos. Perder la cordura en un simple momento de lujuria… Eso merece un castigo…

– Si eso es lo que quieres empecemos la noche desatando la tempestad de Deseo… Placer… y Sexo…- Susurre antes de abalanzarme sobre la chica.

– Ahh Ahhhn Hiaaan… Lujuria-sama…–

* * *

Otro día comienza. Los rayos del sol rojizo pronto empezaran a asomarse por el horizonte. Miro mi habitación. – Es un desastre. – Digo con un tono ronco. Las palabras que salían de mi boca no estaban para nada desacertadas, al contrario, era cierto que todo estaba hecho añicos; desde la cama hasta los muebles de madera, pocas eran las cosas que estaban conservadas en perfecto estado. Me levanto de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi nuevo destino seria el baño y para eso debía atravesar la barrera que formaban los cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban en el lugar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro; lleve la cuenta en mi mente de las chicas que estaban formando aquella barrera. Solo faltaba la quinta. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta del baño mire hacia atrás. –Cinco. – Pronuncie al mirar a la chica que se encontraba en mi cama, desde que abrí mis ojos sabía que estaba allí, simplemente no quería verla. –"¿Por qué tu no dijiste que me detuviera?" – Pensé al mirarla.

– Lujuria-sama… – Escuche decir desde el baño. Sabía perfectamente que esa voz le pertenecía a IA-chan.

– ¿No se supone que deberías decir: Buen día Lujuria-sama? – Al decir esas palabras la chica de cabellos rosados pálidos se ruborizas y en cuestión de segundos empezó a hacer gestos de disculpas. Esto me pareció un poco gracioso y no pude evitar sonreírle a la chica.

– Bu..buen día Lujuria-sama. – Su voz sonó algo torpe.

– Buen día IA-chan. – La salude – Ah, hoy utilizare la ducha. – Dije antes de entrar en la ducha del gran baño. Deje que el agua tibia callera sobre todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Cerré mis ojos para acoplarme más a la sensación refrescante que producía el agua en mí.

– Entonces… – Escuche decir de la chica. Abrí uno de mis ojos y con el rabillo dirigí mi punto de visión hacia ella.

La chica comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos y las medias largas que llevaba puestas, lo que me hacía intuir perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Volví a apartar la vista de la chica. – IA-chan por favor ocúpate de las chicas que están allá afuera, llévatelas antes de que yo salga y si están dormidas despiértalas y diles que se vayan. – Estaba segura de que mis palabras habían hecho que ella detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, por decirlo así, romper sus fantasías. IA-chan y yo solemos hacer cosas pervertidas todas las mañanas a la hora del baño, pero hoy era diferente, no tenía ganas de tener sexo vacío en este momento, las palabras que escuche de aquella chica parecían haberse colado demasiado en mi mente y para colmo mi intento de embriagarme con el cuerpo de otras personas no me sirvió para nada.

– Como usted diga… Lujuria-sama…– Su voz sonaba un tanto apagada en comparación a hace unos minutos. No podía decirle que la compensaría, esos sentimentalismos no iban conmigo, simplemente dejé que desapareciera por la puerta.

Tras una media hora termino mi baño. – "Esa chica…"– No pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera en el comportamiento de esa irregular, estaba tan abrumada que ni siquiera las sensaciones al bañarme pudieron hacer que dejara de pensar en ello.

* * *

Salí de mi habitación. – Buen día Lujuria-sama. – Dijo la chica que estaba esperándome.

– Buen día Gumi. – Respondí tajantemente.

– Parece que no se encuentra muy bien hoy. – Señalo la chica.

– Probablemente. – Sentencie. Comencé a caminar y la chica de cabellos verdes me seguía.

– ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Lujuria-sama? – Pregunto ella.

No respondí, en cambio le envié una sonrisa de medio lado para que se contuviera de seguir hablando. Estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no tenía ganas de ser interrogada a tan altas horas de la mañana.

Camine un largo tramo del gran palacio, como era costumbre, los sirvientes no dejaban de aparecer por todas partes solo para obtener un poco de mi atención. Mi rostro dibujaba una sensual sonrisa la cual solo yo sabía que estaba teñida por la hipocresía.

Cruce por un área angosta del palacio, donde los pasillos estaban revestidos por ventanales que dejaban ver el interior de otras habitaciones y en algunos casos, las afueras del palacio, dejando un matiz natural en el corredor. En medio de mi caminata mi vista se dirige por reflejo a un punto detrás de uno de los ventanales que mostraban el exterior del palacio. Ella estaba allí. Su blanquecina piel brillaba con la luz del sol diurno, su cabello también se hacía radiante y su sonrisa saturaba más el destellante ambiente. A su lado estaba la chica de cabello rosa pálido quien respondía a su sonrisa.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir.

Gire un poco mi cabeza para ver a Gumi. – Gumi. Cuando termines tus deberes del día de hoy. Me haces el favor de conseguirle un uniforme a la chica que estaba allí afuera con IA-chan. – Espere su respuesta.

– Como usted ordene Lujuria-sama. – Volví a girar mi rostro hacia el camino.

El resto de la caminata fue silenciosa. Nos detuvimos cuando divisamos las puertas de una capilla.

Entramos. Su arquitectura sencilla, bancas de madera, vidrios con tallados de imágenes alusivas a los santos, un altar de plata en el cual solo había tres cosas; una copa de plata, un rosario y una biblia. Me dirigí directamente al altar de oro –Salmo 91 – Susurre. Era el contenido de la página en la cual estaba abierta dicha biblia. Lleve mi pulgar a mi boca y mordí mi dedo con uno de mis colmillos. Una gota de sangre salió del lugar que había mordido. Deje que un pequeño globo del líquido rojo se formara para así dejarlo impregnado en la página de antigua escritura.

– El séptimo circulo de los círculos. Desesperación. Desesperanza. Ahogamiento. Infección. Pudrición. Cambio. El mundo en el que reviven los muertos. La sección en la que renacen los caídos. El pecado consumador destrozara el interior. El interior consumara el exterior. Negro profundo. Putrefacción total. Batalla perdida desde el inicio. Territorio de lo desconocido. Al legado de la Lujuria que habita en medio de la palabra pido que abra sus propias páginas. – Extendí la mano que antes estaba sobre la biblia. – Ven a mi Bitácora de la Lujuria… – De en medio de la nada se empieza a formar una materia parecida a una bola de papel, la cual se va extendiendo y transformándose. Blanco, marrón. Las páginas se crean, el cuerpo se une, formando finalmente un cuaderno con aspecto antiguo. Dicho objeto cae sobre mi mano y ante el contacto comienza a palpitar. Bulbos comienzan a salir del cuaderno, uniéndose con la desnuda piel de mi mano, provocando ardor al conectarse con mis venas.

– Gumi retírate por favor. – Le indique a la chica.

– Usted… ¿Usted está bien Lujuria-sama? – Pregunto la chica.

– No te preocupes. Yo estoy perfectamente bien. – Tras mis palabras la chica se retiró.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que le propinaba el objeto que yacía en mi mano.

– Solo falta ir a ese lugar… –La iglesia no era un buen lugar para invocar a los demonios así que necesitaba un lugar solitario para realizar mi llamado y ya sabía cuál sería el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Salí de la capilla dejando solamente el eco que producían mis tacones al caminar. Pase por varios pasillos incluyendo aquel del ventanal. Cruce largos corredores en busca de aquella salida. Al final de uno de los corredores diviso la puertilla blanca con enredaderas y musgos que adornaban toda la pared. Camino rápidamente hasta ella. Giro la perilla con mi mano libre y doy un pequeño empujón.

El exterior era hermoso. Un camino de enredaderas iluminado por la luz natural del sol diurno. Pequeñas flores blancas entre las enredaderas, dando un aire de tranquilidad al lugar. Arbustos por todos lados, árboles frutales de baja estatura, rosales con botones y rosas con el más puro color. Camino por el lugar sabiendo cual será el destino al que finalmente debería llegar. Ver la belleza del jardín que solo yo conocía me era sorprendente. Pronto el angosto pero acogedor pasillo iba a terminar. La luz radiante brillaba como una sola maza pura y blanquecina. – He llegado. – Dije al ver el lugar que estaba frente a mis ojos.

Un gran campo de incontables lirios, mariposas revoloteando por el lugar y en el centro un enorme árbol, de una altura un poco más pequeña que la del palacio, cubierto de las mismas enredaderas blancas con flores blancas que se encontraban en el pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás.

Ciertamente era increíble.

Me abrí paso hasta en centro del lugar, justo debajo de las enormes ramas del árbol, me senté allí sin temor alguno de ensuciar mi vestimenta. Me acomodo y abrí la bitácora unida a mi mano. Sus páginas estaban en blanco, pues sus registros no se podrían ver a simple vista. Cerré mis ojos dejando que mi cuerpo fuera acariciado por la brisa por unos instantes.

– Yo Megurine Luka, Octava emperadora de la Sección de la Lujuria, hija de Megurine Luki séptimo emperador de la Sección de la Lujuria. Hija de la lujuria creada por Eva, mujer de Adán, quien se dejó seducir por la serpiente y comió del fruto prohibido, pido que los registro de la bitácora que ha pasado de generación en generación por las manos de los hijos de la lujuria nombrados como emperadores de la Lujuria, sea abierta para mí. –Al terminar mi palabrería sentí como mis venas absorbían algo del interior de la bitácora. En un instante mi cabeza comenzó a tener una dolorosa sensación.

* * *

– ¿Qué deseas? – Escuche una extraña voz – ¿A qué has venido aquí, tú, hija de la Lujaría? – Me pregunto.

– " _Este debe ser el espíritu de la bitácora"_ –Pensé.

– Ciertamente soy el espíritu de esta bitácora. Mi nombre es Alouqua y guardo los registros de esta sección- No me sorprendía que pudiera leer mi mente. – Ahora dime, ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿A qué has venido?- Dude en decir lo que pasaba. – ¿Será por esa chica? ¿Vienes a preguntar porque te sientes tan insegura, tan irritada, tan extraña? Todo eso porque ella simplemente te dio la contraria…

– Si. – Respondí amargamente.

– Te mostrare como ha sido la humanidad hasta ahora. – Sentencio.

De pronto miles de imágenes salieron justo frente a mis ojos, hombres que matan a sus mujeres por haber sido engañados, personas siendo ejecutadas por cometer violaciones, pedofilia, zoofilia, adicción al sexo, tortura, incesto; todas esas cosas creadas por los mismos humanos inclusive hasta los que se creen más santos llegaron a cometer pecados con sus pensamientos.

–Todos ellos llevan por dentro la misma simiente, algunos la sacan a relucir antes, otros después pero todos están atados por el mismo yugo. Piensa en lo que te digo. – Su voz fue alejándose cada vez más. Mi impresión tras ver esas imágenes me recordaba a todo el tipo de personas que había visto en mi sección antes de que apareciera esa chica. – _"Deseo, placer… sexo"-_ Todos piensan lo mismo, todos son lo mismo. En mi mente se rompieron todas las cadenas. No puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Siento que todo se oscurece, mi cuerpo empieza a caer. Una cama de agua amortigua mi caída. Lo alto de la caída me hace entrar muy en lo profundo del agua.

– Detente… Detente… – Escuchaba el eco en lo profundo del mar.

– "¿Esa voz?" – Me pregunte a mí misma. No podía hablar; intentaba contener le poco aire que aun habían en mis pulmones.

– Detente…– Resonó nuevamente la voz. La luz azulada atravesaba la cortina de agua. Aquella luz que solo podía ser emanada por la estrella nocturna, la luna azul. – Detente… - Nuevamente el eco se hace presente.

– "¿Detenerme?..." – Volví a interrogarme. – "Nunca había escuchado esa palabra. ¿Detenerme?... ¿Quién crees que soy?..." – El agua comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo. – "Soy la entidad que representa a la Lujuria, soy una emperatriz, hare lo que desee cuando lo que desee sobre todo lo que me pertenece" –La luz de luna se enrojecía con cada instante que pasaba. –"Tu no serás la excepción." – Intente salir de aquel mar, extendiendo mi brazo hacia la luz – "Te juro que te hare mía." –Di el último empujón para salir, dejándome guiar por mis instintos, siguiendo el camino de la roja luz. –"Serás mía…"-

* * *

Volví a ser acariciada por la suave brisa que solo se podía sentir en aquel jardín. Sentía como mi sangre hervía con deseos de una sola cosa.

Abrí mis ojos, la tarde ya era evidente debido al color del cielo, pero no solo era la tarde lo diferente a antes de haber cerrado mis ojos; la primera de las cosas era que la bitácora había desaparecido de mi mano, seguramente había vuelto a su lugar de reposo, y la segunda de ellas era la silueta de una pequeña tendida a mi lado. – Justo a la persona a la que buscaba. – Sonreí complacida al ver a la chica junto a mí, por fin podría saldar cuentas. Ella dormía boca arriba sobre el campo de lirios, llevaba un pequeño trajecillo blanco, sandalias del mismo color y una corona que seguramente había hecho con las enredaderas que se podían el encontrar en el trayecto a este lugar. ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? Esas son preguntas que no me interesan, la única cosa que puede interesarme en este momento es verla gemir gritando mi nombre, deseando más y más que la haga mía. – Te dije que serias mía, y ahora ha llegado ese momento. – Me desprendí de mi ropa tirándola en cualquier parte. Me posesioné sobre la chiquilla y partí mí recorrido en el mismo lugar en el cual me había detenido la última vez. Baje la parte superior de su traje dejando expuesto una pequeña pieza de tela de color celeste muy claro, a través de aquella prenda se podían ver los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la chiquilla. Me ubiqué en la parte baja de su traje, pues ambas manos en la prenda y la desgarre lo suficiente como para que se vieran sus celestes bragas. Mi brusca acción provocó que la chica se despertara de golpe.

– ¿Lu… Lujuria…sama? – Pregunto aturdida por ver la posición en la que estábamos ambas.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras. – Le envié una sádica sonrisa.

– ¿Q-Que sucede?... – Su rostro demostró mucha confusión. Seguramente podía oler el peligro que la acechaba.

– Nada, solo te vamos a dar el primer paso para convertirte en toda una mujer. – Volví a sonreír de la misma manera. Me abalance sobre ella y con una de mis manos le impedí la movilidad a las dos extremidades superiores de ella, mientras que con mi otra mano comenzaba a retirar sus bragas. – Esta vez serás toda mía. –

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Guaaaaaaaaah…. ¡Diantres!. Esto demoro mucho más de lo que pensaba. Nuevamente la culpable se llama universidad, pero bueno yo también tengo la culpa después de todo no sabía cómo continuar así que estuve pensando día y noche en lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante con nuestras protagonistas.**

 **Por otra parte el tener que cambiar varias partes porque escribía una cosa pero luego la leía y me parecía tan de adultos que me avergonzaba :Dios no me atrevo a escribir esto, ¡Soy un monstruo pervertido! ¡Nooooo!: *Sniff**Sniff* (T.T)**

 **Bueno, bueno espero que dejen sus comentarios pues acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas ya que me gustaría mejorar en esto de escribir una historia para ustedes. Les agradezco sus reviews y que hayan leído este capítulo.**

 **Me despido y nos vemos el *sábado 17 de octubre. Chauuu(^w^)/**


	3. Amarillo – Limón

Hola… Hola. Hoy miércoles 21 de octubre (Marty no llegó T.T), actualizo, aunque debería haberlo hecho hace un par de días, pero bueno este capítulo no es muy largo, pero lo compensare el siguiente miércoles, lo prometo. No sé si este capítulo sea de su agrado pero desde ya les doy las gracias por leer este Fic.

Gracias por los reviews.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Amarillo – Limón**

 **Hace la aparición la hermana mayor**

Volví a ser acariciada por la suave brisa que solo se podía sentir en aquel jardín. Sentía como mi sangre hervía con deseos de una sola cosa.

Abrí mis ojos, la tarde ya era evidente debido al color del cielo, pero no solo era la tarde lo diferente a antes de haber cerrado mis ojos; la primera de las cosas era que la bitácora había desaparecido de mi mano, seguramente había vuelto a su lugar de reposo, y la segunda de ellas era la silueta de una pequeña tendida a mi lado. – Justo a la persona a la que buscaba. – Sonreí complacida al ver a la chica junto a mí, por fin podría saldar cuentas. Ella dormía boca arriba sobre el campo de lirios, llevaba un pequeño trajecillo blanco, sandalias del mismo color y una corona que seguramente había hecho con las enredaderas que se podían el encontrar en el trayecto a este lugar. ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? Esas son preguntas que no me interesan, la única cosa que puede interesarme en este momento es verla gemir gritando mi nombre, deseando más y más que la haga mía. – Te dije que serias mía, y ahora ha llegado ese momento. – Me desprendí de mi ropa tirándola en cualquier parte. Me posesioné sobre la chiquilla y partí mí recorrido en el mismo lugar en el cual me había detenido la última vez. Baje la parte superior de su traje dejando expuesto una pequeña pieza de tela de color celeste muy claro, a través de aquella prenda se podían ver los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la chiquilla. Me ubiqué en la parte baja de su traje, pues ambas manos en la prenda y la desgarre lo suficiente como para que se vieran sus celestes bragas. Mi brusca acción provocó que la chica se despertara de golpe.

– ¿Lu… Lujuria…sama? – Pregunto aturdida por ver la posición en la que estábamos ambas.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras. – Le envié una sádica sonrisa.

– ¿Q-Que sucede?... – Su rostro demostró mucha confusión. Seguramente podía oler el peligro que la acechaba.

– Nada, solo te vamos a dar el primer paso para convertirte en toda una mujer. – Volví a sonreír de la misma manera. Me abalance sobre ella y con una de mis manos le impedí la movilidad a las dos extremidades superiores de ella, mientras que con mi otra mano comenzaba a retirar sus bragas. – Esta vez serás toda mía. – Dije antes de retirar completamente aquella prenda que estaba en mi camino.

-¡No! – Grito la chiquilla.

\- ¿No? – Solté una risilla entre dientes y puse mis labios sobre el pequeño sostén de la chiquilla para introducir su rosado pezón en mi boca, dándole toqueteos con mi lengua, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares a su alrededor.

\- Guah – Esbozó la otra implicada en el acto, mientras intentaba liberar sus manos - Por favor… Deténgase… ¡Por…. Por favor! – Volvió a gritar dejando que la última frase terminara resonando en un hilo de voz.

Ante su conveniente mirada de sufrimiento y su rostro lagrimeante no pude evitar ponerme seria. Busque sus ojos con la mirada – Mírame. – Le indique. – Ella forcejeó un momento más antes de corresponder a mi llamado. Su rostro se quedó expectante solo para esperar las palabras que salieran de mi boca. – De nada te servirá que te resistas, pues te hare mía a toda costa. Ah otra cosa más, mientras más gritas y te resistes más me éxito. – Solté una carcajada a todo pulmón mientras miraba con más lujuria el cuerpo de la chica, y todas sus expresiones.

-¡N-No! – Volvió a pronunciar.

Retome mi acción en sus pechos. Lamí su pezón, dándole mordiscos en el proceso. Mientras que mi mano libre se deslizaba por uno de sus muslos acercándose sigilosamente a mi principal objetivo sobre su cuerpo.

Ante todas mis acciones la chica se resistió, pero su cuerpo no presentaba signos de musculosidad por ninguna parte, en pocas palabras no había forma de que su diminuta fuerza física pudiera contra la mía. – No quiero. – Levanto fuertemente su voz.

\- Oh si buscas excitarme te digo que lo estás haciendo demasiado bien. – Sonreí a la chica sádicamente.

Gire su cuerpo de forma que su rostro quedara inclinado hacia el suelo y su parte inferior quedara un poco elevada. No faltaron los golpecillos de fuerza que intentaba propinarme al negarse a mis acciones. Lamí su cuello. – No… No… Deténgase… Guagh – Siguió gritando.

-Ya es hora de que subamos al siguiente nivel. – Creo que en este momento nada podría quitar mi sonrisa.

-¿Q-Q – Su voz se atoró al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Moví mi mano creando ondas en el aire. Lentamente las enredaderas que estaban en la parte más baja del gran árbol fueron acercándose sigilosamente hacia mi posición.

– ¿Pero… q-que? – La chiquilla se inquietó aún más. – Deténgase… por favor… – Las enredaderas ataron sus manos creando una especie de cuerda entramada por varios hilos de la planta.

– No entiendo para que chillas tanto si de todos modos, grites o no el resultado será el mismo. –Acerqué mi boca a su cuello dejando relucir mis afilados colmillos – Te hare mía…– Dije despacio antes de anclarme a su piel blanquecina.

Ahora con mis dos manos libres podía tener mucha más movilidad que antes así que desabroche el cierre del sostén de la chica, deslice la prenda lo suficiente como para dejar expuesto sus senos y con una de mis manos sujeté uno de sus pechos, mientras tanto deslice mi otra mano hasta colocarla cerca de la parte más íntima de la chica. La reacción no se hizo esperar, de igual forma siguió con su viacrucis de lloriqueos y forcejeos.

Realmente ya eso ni me importaba simplemente seguí jugando con su cuerpo, pues pronto disfrutaría completamente de ella. – Ha llegado el momento… - Sonreí alegremente. Acerque despacio mis dedos con el fin de llegar a aquel lugar que seguramente no había sido descubierto por nadie más. Podía imaginarme el sin fin de cosas que le haría a la chica que estaba cerca de mí; se me hacía agua la boca solo de pensarlo.

– ¿Así que de Lujuria-sama, vas a pasar a ser Violadora-sama? – Mis ojos siguieron al lugar que mis oídos le indicaron al escuchar aquella voz. Vinculé una sombra a un lado del gran árbol.

Ya el último vestigio de la luz solar había culminado, dejando así que las tinieblas de la noche se apoderaran del lugar. Solo la luz de la estrella nocturna recorría el campo, iluminando los blancos lirios, minando el campo de brillo sinigual. No podía diferenciar a la persona que estaba a un lado de aquel árbol, pues aquel personaje aún se cubría por la oscuridad que dominaba bajo la sombra del árbol donde la luz lunar aún no había llegado.

Me puse de pie ante el asecho de la presencia de quien empezaba a caminar hacia mi posición. – ¿Quién eres? – Pregunte sin vacilación.

\- ¿¡Ho…!? ¿Unos pocos meses sin mí y ya ni reconoces mi voz? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada sin detener su paso.

\- Te pregunte que… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunte con un poco de irritación por este juego tan familiar.

De pronto puedo notar que aquella figura comienza a hacer un movimiento con una de sus manos, y fue entonces cuando aquella atadura hecha con las enredaderas del árbol, comenzaron a dispersarse y desunirse, volviendo a su posición original.

-" _Ese movimiento… Significa…_ "- No había duda, debía ser ella.

Siguió caminando hasta que su cuerpo fue siendo descubierto por la luz, desde las puntas de sus botas negras hasta su melena amarilla, para descubrir por último, su rostro. – He regresado Luka – Me miro fijamente con sus azulados ojos.

\- Lily… - Solté en un suspiro. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunte.

\- Ummm… ¿será que ahora no puedo ni visitar a mi única hermanita? – Sonrió. Yo solo atine a mirarla con ojos expectantes, esperando que dijera el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí, pero en vista de que habían transcurrido un buen par de minutos sin obtener una respuesta, me vi en la necesidad de intervenir.

Me puse de pie – Dime la verdad… ¿A qué has venido? – Le interrogue.

\- Te digo la verdad hermanita, solo he venido a visitarte. ¿Es tan difícil creer lo que digo? – Volvió a sonreírme. – Hablando de otra cosa… - Su tono sonaba igual de despreocupado como siempre.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Dije en tono firme y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Vas a caminar denuda por todo el palacio? – Oí su grito a mis espaldas.

\- Eso no te interesa. – Le contesté en voz alta.

\- Desvergonzada… - Se rio detrás de mí. – Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada, excepto tu trasero, cada vez que lo veo está más redondito, ¿Estás haciendo ejercicios? – Su comentario me irrito un poco.

–Ya cállate imbécil – Le grite. – Se nota que tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, siempre de cabeza hueca. – Gire solo para gritarle aún más fuerte.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con su mirada amable – ¿Piensas dejarla aquí? – Me preguntó señalando a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el piso quien con su rostro aun sonrojado tapaba como podía todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo. Sus ojos me miraron y el momento se tornó igual al instante en que nos vimos por primera vez. Ni siquiera la revelación de las memorias de la bitácora pudo prevalecer ante raro sentimiento que comenzaba a fluctuar dentro de mí. Aun quería abalanzarme sobre ella, pero comenzaba a sentirlo de otra manera, un tipo de irritación que agolpaba mi pecho, todo en un solo instante. – " _Que es esto_ " – Me interrogue a mi misma. Volví al inicio, pero con una única diferencia…

Me acerque hasta ella caminando despacio, en proceso tome la prenda blanca que estaba rasgada en el suelo. –*Tsk* Esto no sirve – Susurre.

– Bueno creo que me voy a descansar– Dijo la mujer de melena dorada mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del jardín. – Dormiré en una de las habitaciones cerca de la tuya. – Después de decir esas palabras, su voz no resonó más en el lugar haciendo que su presencia desapareciera completamente.

Devolví mis pensamientos a mi última acción antes de la interrupción de la tercera persona que había estado en el jardín en el día de hoy.

Deseche la prenda blanca ya que esta era inservible y seguí avanzando hasta estar dentro del espacio personal de la chica. Su rígida pose provoco un pequeño sobre salto en mi interior, parecido a un vidrio que se va rasgando lentamente.

Sus manos apretaron con más fuerza su cuerpo y su dentadura mordía un parte de su labio inferior, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Sin temor acerque una de mis manos hacia la chica. No tuve que pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo hacer aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada. –" _Unir_ "- Cree una pequeña yukata color blanca con diseños y tallados en colores de distintas tonalidades de rosa y un cinturón verde para ser ajustado a su cintura, sin hacer falta las sandalias.

Ambas parecíamos sorprendidas, ella seguramente se sorprendía ante lo que yo acababa de hacer y yo estaba sorprendida de haber creado algo tan hermoso y de un color diferente al negro. La primera cosa pura y tan brillante como aquel ángel, todo hace juego. La luna, el brillo de los lirios, este traje y por último, pero más importante, sus impactante y brillantinos ojos.

Podía fundirme en su mirada de no ser por el pequeño acto de alejamiento que hizo la chica, no la culpo ya que hace poco tiempo estuve a punto de hacer algo que iba en contra de su voluntad, por lo tanto decido que es suficiente de esto por hoy. Me levante y desde mi posición de superioridad le pregunte a la chica una sola cosa, para luego comenzar mi retorno hacia mi habitación dejándola pasos atrás.

\- Na nana nananananaaa nana nanananananaaa nana nana nananaa nanananana na nararaaa nana nara rararaa… - Su suave tatareo llego a mis oídos desde lo lejos, mire hacia atrás y la vi tan brillante.

-Definitivamente tu nombre es perfecto para ti, eres como la música, Miku, igual de extraña, pero apacible. – Sonreí dejándola completamente, aunque su cántico siguió resonando en mi pensamiento toda la noche.

* * *

-¡Hyaaaaaaaahhh! – Escuche un grito difuso desde la habitación del lado.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede a tan tempranas horas? – Me bajo de la cama y salgo rápidamente a afuera de la habitación.

A la primera persona a la que veo es a IA-chan, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación que quedaba al lado de la mía, la habitación que había designado para ¿Mi-ku?, al igual que se veían un buen par de empleados por allí, para no decir que eran más de dos decenas de ellos... IA-chan al darse cuenta de mi presencia, miro inmediatamente hacia mí. – Lujuria-sama…. – Dijo ella algo perdida.

– IA-chan dime lo que sucede aquí… ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Le pregunte algo impaciente por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo.

– Realmente no lo sé Lujuria-sama, solo se han escuchado los gritos de Miku-chan, pero no sabría decirle con exactitud lo que puede estar pasando allí adentro… – Contestó ella con preocupación.

-" _Como es que sabe su nombre, ahora que recuerdo las vi hablando en las afueras del palacio, probablemente se lo haya dicho en ese momento… Probablemente… Probablemente…_ "- *Fuaaa* Pensé en algo tan estúpido e irrelevante…. Ahora el verdadero problema es….- ¿Y porque no abren esa puerta? – Volví a soltar otra pregunta…

– Lujuria-sama… Es que el mayordomo Piko-san, se fue ayer por la tarde a una de la villas de la Sección a recargar la reserva de vino directamente y no recordó dejar las llaves de las habitaciones… – Respondió con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Justamente Gumi apareció con un juego de llaves en las manos… El juego era de bronce, después de todo ella era la segunda encargada de las llaves de esta mansión – Gumi… – Pronuncie, mientras tanto los gritos de Miku seguían siendo la sonata de fondo. – Gumi, abre esa puerta inmediatamente.

– Como usted ordene Lujuria-sama. – Más rápido que la velocidad del rayo, Gumi abrió esa puerta…

Todos los presentes nos acercamos a la habitación para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto…

[…...]

[…...]

[…]

\- Ayu…deme… - Se escuchó la voz de Miku en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

Encendí las luces y se vio claramente el escenario que había sido montado. Había un armario portátil lleno de vestidos de todos los tipos. Sin mencionar que en la cama y en el suelo habían un montón de los mismos, un traje chino, uno de sirvienta, uno de coneja, uno con una caperuza roja, y muchas cosas más, todos con una misma similitud, dejaban expuestos muchas partes de cuerpo, eran pequeños pedazos de tela con algún diseño característico que los diferenciaba unos de los otros; y como pieza centralizada de la escena, se encontraba la chica de los ojos aguamarina sentada sobre la cama. La chica llevaba su cabello aun recogido en coletas y llevaba puesto un traje de baño, de esos que usan las colegialas mortales, totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo… Eso probablemente era lo más normal de la escena, pero las cosas ridículas, extrañas y desencajadas eran otras que también se podían ver a simple vista. Una de ellas era que la de coletas llevaba ambas manos atadas a sus espaldas, otra de ellas era la mordaza que en vez de estar en su boca recaía en el área de su clavícula y la más extraña e irracional era la presencia de una segunda persona en la habitación, decir habitación era mucho, estaba entre las piernas de la chica abriendo una de ellas con una de sus manos.

Esta escena simplemente me lleno de molestia e ira, nada que no pudiera imaginar de la imbécil que se encontraba en esa habitación. Esa chica que estaba entre las piernas de Miku era nada más y nada menos que…- Li…. – Apreté la mandíbula e inhale todo el aire que pude -¡ Lily!- Con un grito que nunca jamás imagine que podría salir de mi interior, llame la atención de aquella rubia, quien volteo hacia mí con una extraña sonrisa repulsiva.

-Ayu…denme… Por… favor – Pidió la chica de coletas aun con ojos llorosos.

Después de menos de dos segundos me fijo en la mano libre de Lily. –"¿San…gre?" – Un par de sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre, al fijarme hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada levanto la mano un poco chorreante de sangre y puso su dedos dentro de su boca, provocando que en el acto un hilo de sangre recorriera uno de los bordes de sus labios. Su mirada desafiante conecto con la mía, provocando mayor molestia en mí y como cereza de un postre, Lily relamió la sangre dispersa en su labio y quijada como si fuera el más sublime de los bocados.

\- Imbécil… no me digas que tu…. – No podía articular la frase por el enojo… - _"Le quito su virginidad…"_

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ñammm no tengo mucho que decir…. Decepcionante quizás…. Bueno, estuve en el hospital me enferme asi que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en algo descente que pudera escribir, les pido disculpas, pero prometo que dare mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque la universidad también me espera y con mucha tarea T.T Pero bueno, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y si Dios quiere hare una mejor actualización.**

 **Ahhhh esa Luka es bipolar….** **Chauuu Chauuu…**

 ***Sniff**Sniff* (T.T)**

 **Me despido y nos vemos el *Miercoles 28 de octubre. :v**


	4. Difusión

Hoy miércoles 28 de octubre actualizo. No hare mucho introducción asi que vamos a lo que vamos.

No sé si este capítulo sea de su agrado pero desde ya les doy las gracias por leer este Fic.

Gracias por los reviews.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Difusión**

– Imbécil… no me digas que tu…. – No podía articular la frase por el enojo… – _"Le quito su virginidad…"_

Más que estar a punto de entrar en la puerta hacia un estado de shock mi mente y mi cuerpo tensionan un indescriptible estado colérico. Entré de lleno en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí de golpe y ahora camino con la disposición de acabar con todo a mi paso siendo mi objetivo principal y único, terminar con la existencia de aquella rubia justo frente a mí. La tomó por el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, con la intención de confrontarla frente a frente intentando desatar mi molestia en el proceso. – Lily, idiota. ¡¿Cómo has podido?! – Le grite.

– ¿Cómo he podido hacer qué? – Sonrió mientras su mirada captaba cada una de mis reacciones.

– ¿Hacer que, dices? – Apreté aún más el lugar por el cual la estaba sujetando. – ¿No es obvio lo que hiciste?- Dije dándole un vistazo al rostro de la chica de coletas.

– ¿De qué me estas acusando? – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – ¿Quizás piensas en su virginidad?- Sonrió ante mi reacción. Por sus palabras no pude evitar apretar mis dientes. – Oh. Así que es eso. – Hizo una expresión de falsa sorpresa.

– ¿Se lo hiciste? – No dude en preguntar, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Qué harás si te digo que se lo hice? – Preguntó.

– Te hare desaparecer. – No vacilé en la selección de mis palabras, pues era lo que realmente quería hacer si resultaban ser ciertas mis acusaciones.

– Entonces te responderé. – Una extraña sensación se colaba en mi estómago a la espera de su respuesta. – Me declaro culpable… Yo ya hice aquello que tu no pudiste… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? - Su rostro de total satisfacción producía una mayor cantidad de sensaciones negativa en mí.

No quería articular palabra alguna por algunas razones conocidas y algunas otras aún desconocidas para mí; pero entre ellas la más clara es que había robado a quien había sido declarada como mi presa.

Apreté un poco más la camisa. La sangre caliente hervía fervientemente por mis venas. – Eres una maldita. – Susurre. Ahora ya no apretaba la camisa de la mujer frente a mí, sino que mis manos intentaban estrangular desnudamente su cuello. – Desaparecerás por tu irreverencia hacia la gobernante de esta Sección. – Tan pronto como terminaron mis palabras amarres y ataduras de cuero y metal aparecieron de entre _la nada_ , sellando las partes externas claves del movimiento del cuerpo de la mujer. Sus extremidades superiores estaban siendo sometidas por los fuertes amarres en sus muñecas y sus codos, mientras que sus extremidades inferiores eran sujetas por un juego de ligas de cuero y más de un par de cadenas. Su tronco estaba ligado a amarras de cuero que por la fuerza y opresión que imprimían a este terminaron desgarrando la ropa. En su cuello se formaba un collar con una argolla en la parte trasera en la cual se formaba una cuerda que ataba dicho collar en un extremo y el otro que llegaba hasta el techo de la habitación donde se formaba un pequeño orificio conectado a _la nada._ El cuerpo de la rubia estaba siendo sujeto por dicha soga de tal forma que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso.

 _[La nada es el espacio donde no corre el tiempo, donde todo fue creado y todo fue desechado. Este espacio ha sido designado solo para el uso de los emperadores del Purgatorio.]_

 _[Desaparecer en el purgatorio es básicamente la muerte en la tierra para los mortales, con la única diferencia es que los mortales son enviados al Purgatorio, al cielo o al infierno, donde estos adquieren la vida después de la muerte. En el cielo o en el inferno, ninguna alma puede morir pues Dios y Lucifer así lo habían pactado. Mientras tanto cuando un alma muere dentro del purgatorio esta es envida a la nada, donde simplemente cae en la locura y no puede volver a regresar. Este tipo de muerte solo puede ser dada por alguno de los emperadores de las diferentes secciones. Un alma no puede hacer desaparecer a otra. El suicidio es la otra excepción, a través del suicido si se puede desaparecer, ya que aquel alma ha decidido por si misma despojarse de su vida en el Purgatorio.]_

La rubia se mantenía con la cabeza baja mientras la estrangulación del collar parecía hacer efecto. ¿Debilidad por qué fuese mi propia hermana?, eso no existía. Fui hecha para no vacilar en ocasiones como estas, ocasiones de juicios.

– Adiós… – La soga comenzó a dar el efecto de ser halada desde el otro extremo, pero simplemente estaba siendo manipulada por mis propios deseos. Lentamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer comenzó a separarse más de la superficie. Cuando su cuerpo estuviera totalmente del otro lado, ya no habría regreso. Mis ojos solo seguían el movimiento que arrastraba su cuerpo.

– Por favor, deténgase… – Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la progenitora de aquellas palabras. No era nadie más que la chica sobre la cama, Miku. – Por favor… Por favor… – Repitió suplicantemente.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Le pregunte con una mirada seria y serena. Quería conocer su respuesta, pero en mi mente solo había una respuesta posible a la pregunta que yo misma había formulado. – _"Probablemente haya caído."_ – Eso debería ser, seguramente ella ya había caído en las garras del pecado. Ella seguramente ha de desear estar nuevamente con aquella mujer con mi propia sangre.

– ¿N-No se supone… que ella es su propia hermana? – Dijo ella sobresaltándose un poco.

– ¿Y que con eso? – Respondí con apatía.

– Es su hermana… Eso debería importar más que cualquier cosa… Acaso… – Hizo una pausa… – ¿Acaso usted no la ama? – Pronunció en voz alta, casi gritando.

– ¿Amor? – Se escuchó la voz de la rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio mientras estaba a punto de ser tragada. – Eso es algo que no existe en este lugar. – La voz se acallo solo un milisegundo. – ¿No es cierto Luka? – La voz resonaba justo detrás de mi oído juntamente con el estruendo de las cadenas al caer.

Gire rápidamente para verla.

Los rasgados trozos de su ropa están siendo incinerados y consumidos por su propio cuerpo, permitiendo ver su desnudes a flor de piel, ella camina con paso firme hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, mas con una mirada agresiva y penetrante.

Yo solo me mantengo firme en mi posición.

– No entiendo que pretendías hacer Luka, pero parece que pronto tendré que recordarte cuál es tu posición.- Tomo con una de sus manos mi barbilla y acercó su rostro más hacia mí. – Podrás ser la emperatriz de esta Sección, pero sabes muy bien que mis capacidades son mucho más superiores a las tuyas. Además tu sabes muy bien la razón por la cual estas en esta posición, así que no olvides que eres un simple sustituto. No te creas más por el simple hecho de tener un título y poder manejar _la nada_. – Su mirada fría caló hasta en mis huesos. Parte de la ira que había producido el inicio del pleito fue disipada exteriormente por aquella violenta mirada azul.

– Maldita… Me las pagaras. – Ella sonrió sin quitar siquiera aquella helada mirada.

– Así me gusta que seas más obediente. – Se acercó mucho más a mi uniendo nuestros labios. Mire a la chica que había estado todo este tiempo a nuestro lado. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, como si de fiebre se tratara, apartando su mirada ante el acto que estaba presenciando, mientras tanto yo solo no podía apartar mi vista de su reacción. Otro sentimiento más comenzó a agolparse en mi pecho.

– Déjame. – Le dije, apartándola de mí en el momento en el que sentí la entrada de su lengua en lo profundo de mi boca.

– Lo dejare por ahora, pero sabes que me las descobraré por aquel acto de ineptitud que intentaste llevar a cabo. Parece que después de todo, en muchos aspectos sigues siendo muy inmadura. – Se alejó un poco de mi dándome la espalda y construyendo en un instante una nueva vestimenta para sí misma, de la misma forma en la que yo lo puedo hacer. – Ahh... Otra cosa más… – Su voz cambio a un tono relajado, igual al despreocupado sonido que utiliza normalmente. – Miku-chan, hazme el favor de contarle todo lo que sucedió a Luka. – Sus palabras solo me dejaron pensativa. Con esa frase en el aire desapareció por la puerta como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Miré a la chica sobre la cama una vez más y de la misma forma en que Lily lo hizo, desaparecí por la puerta.

– Lu-Lujuria-sama… Podría… Ayudarme… – Escuche decir detrás de mí, con aquella suave voz. Más hice caso omiso.

– Lujuria-sama, ¿Todo está bien? – Pregunto Gumi de entre el grupo de sirvientes que aún permanecían a las afueras de la habitación.

– Gumi, desata a la chica, dile que se dé un baño y vaya a mi habitación. – Le ordené.

– C-Como usted diga Lujuria-sama. – Así la chica fue rápidamente a hacer lo que le había pedido.

* * *

Sentada en un pequeño sofá en alguna esquina de mi habitación, pienso en todo lo que había sucedido en esta alocada y extenuante mañana. El estrés me estaba haciendo su presa mientras que esperaba a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

– " _Realmente se está tomando su tiempo"_ – Pensé, ya que había pasado un buen rato desde que le había dado las indicaciones a Gumi.

Como si mis pensamientos concibieran un simple acto de magia, la puerta fue golpeada dos veces.

– *Toc**Toc* Lu…Lujuria… sama – Escuche una suave, delicada y nerviosa voz.

Opte por una posición más relajada sobre el sofá y arregle un poco mi bata negra. – Entra. – Dije con voz severa y lo suficientemente alta para que ella escuchara mi llamado.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquella otra persona. Llevaba puesto un uniforme igual al que utilizan todas las sirvientas de este palacio. Aquella prenda negra llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, mangas no muy largas, cuello color negro con una cinta en un tono fucsia, un delantal blanco, guantes hasta un poco más arriba de sus muñecas en el mismo color, medias largas blancas un poco más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos negros, una katyusha blanca en su cabeza y cintas en color fucsia para sus coletas.

[ _Katyusha: lazo que las sirvientas usan en la cabeza_.]

Ella detuvo sus movimientos luego de cerrar la puerta, dejando ver algo de temor en sus ojos. No la culpo, intente violarla dos veces, sus pensamientos hacia mi deberían ser completa y rotundamente negativos. – No tengas miedo, no te hare daño. – Solté con desganó.

Ella dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a mí, esquivando mi mirada. Fue entonces cuando pude escudriñar un poco más en su atuendo y la manera en la que se veía en ella.

Como era de esperarse de mí, la representación de la Lujuria, me vi en una posición tentativa ante aquella joven que inocentemente estaba frente a mi sujetando su vestimenta con vergüenza y nerviosismo, pero a pesar de todo debería luchar con mis instintos para ganar la guerra por mi orgullo, pues primero que nada estaba conocer que fue lo que realmente sucedió hace escaso tiempo. – Siéntate allí – Señalé hacia otro de los pequeños sillones de la habitación, justo al lado del mío.

– Ahh… S-Si– Respondió torpemente, mientras hacia lo que le había dicho.

– Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta mañana? – Por lo que había visto la respuesta era obvia, inclusive la misma Lily me lo había confirmado, no podría haber error en eso.

Pongo un de mis manos en mi barbilla para intentar no descontrolarme ante la evidente respuesta de la chica.

Sus labios se abrieron y las primeras palabras de confesión o mejor dicho de interrogación, salieron. – Bueno… Y-Yoo… – Hizo una pausa e inhalo todo el aire que pudo, para luego dejarlo salir como una pequeña brisa. - Esta mañana cuando desperté sentía algo raro en mi cama…

 _Flash Back_

 _\- *Ronquido**Ronquido*- El extraño sonido estaba sacándome de mi somnolencia. –"Probablemente serian fantasmas como los que se oían antes de anoche en la habitación de Lujuria-sama" – Pensé en medio de mi transe._ – _¡¿Fantasmas?!_ – _Mi somnolencia se había esfumado totalmente al escuchar la palabra fantasmas, era algo a lo que realmente le sentía temor. Decido tomar las sabanas para cubrir mejor mi cabeza y mis pies, pero al hacer el intento de levantarme un poco siento una opresión cerca de mi vientre. - ¿Qué es esto? – Busco la causa probable de dicha atadura o lo que fuera que me mantuviera apresada a la cama. Levanto las sabanas y veo un brazo sujeto fuertemente a mi cuerpo. – Hiiih…_ – _Un escalofríos recorrió mi espina dorsal._

– _Oh parece que ya despertaste y eso que aún no ha salido el sol. – Ya no sentía ni los ronquidos, ni la atadura de mi estómago, solo la voz de alguien detrás de mí. –Creo que es tiempo de comenzar, Miku-chan. – Pude ver los brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y tan pronto como aparecieron, un pedazo de tela tapo mis labios y mis brazos fueron arrestados._

– _Ummgh Ugh…_ – _Intente pedir ayuda, pero no se entendería nada de lo que dijera. Tenía el presentimiento que algo malo sucedería, al igual que lo que había sucedió en la tarde del día anterior, cuando me encontré con Lujuria-sama y su hermana._

– _Oh… Eres muy bonita, sabes… Vamos a hacer que te veas mucho más linda… Aprovechemos la madrigada…_ – _Sentí sus manos desabrochar cada uno de los botones de mi camisón._

– " _Ayúdenme"_ –

 _Fin flash Back_

– Luego de eso ella comenzó a medirme un montón de trajes de todo tipo, cociendo y cortando aquí y allá para que quedaran a mi medida, c-creo… creo que hubiese sido mejor si me lo hubiera pedido, en vez de forzarme a hacerlo – Dijo la chica dejándome hecha un lio mental eso sin mencionar el hecho de los ¿Fantasmas? Si todos son almas en este lugar. No existe tal cosa ¿…?"

– ¿Entonces de donde apareció la sangre que había en los dedos de Lily? ¿Qué hacia ella entre tus piernas? – La miné de preguntas, pues esta conversación iba en picada con respecto a lo que yo había pensado.

– Es-to… Bueno… Cuando me estaba midiendo el uniforme de natación, un par de hilos sobresalían cerca de mí… Mi e-ntre…pierna. – La última palabra salió con dificultad, mientras su rostro se enrojecía. – Y… ella tomo la navaja y… Yo no quería que ella cortara por ese lugar… E-E-Es vergonzoso, no fue mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo. – Respiro para calmarse un poco, intentando obtener algo de compostura. – Cuando ella estuvo cerca, yo moví su mano con una da mis piernas y de pronto… la… sangre… salió… No pensé que se heriría por mi movimiento. En verdad lo siento…– Ahora hacia una pequeña reverencia de disculpas. – Ella se agacho solo para tomar la navaja que había dejado caer y fue justo en ese instante que usted abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

– " _¿Qué? ¿Es enserio lo que ella decía? Debe ser una broma"_ – Me interrogue a mi misma… Si esta era la historia, era realmente estúpida y de paso me dejaría como estúpida. – Respóndeme a una última cosa… ¿Por qué estabas pidiendo ayuda y gritando? ¿Por qué estabas lagrimeando? - Esta sería la respuesta que decidiría todo lo sucedido, pero cualquiera de los resultados dejaría como mártir a mi orgullo destrozado.

– Bueno… Eso… Eso fue porque ya no podía sentir mis brazos porque llevaban tiempo de estar atados, eso me estaba doliendo… mucho… – Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– ¿Eso fue todo lo que paso? – Hice mi última pregunta, sin algún tono que denotara alguna expresión.

– S-Si… - Su respuesta cortó totalmente la conversación.

– Retírate… – Le indique, sino salía rápido iba a estallar.

– ¡Si! – Ella salió rápidamente y desapareció por la puerta.

Ahora funestamente le debo una disculpa a… Lily… Y no quiero ni pensar en el tipo de penitencia que me hará pasar sin importarle mi posición de superioridad.

Pensar que se hizo un alboroto por nada…

Me recuesto sobre la cama, pongo mi mano sobre mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos para descansar un poco del dolor de cabeza que estaba amenazando con afectarme, y solo esperare a que sean unos pocos minutos antes del desayuno.

* * *

Después de una ducha relajante, una pequeña sesión de _"desestrés"_ con IA-chan, un rápido cambio de vestimenta aun manteniendo mi característico color negro, actuando ante mis sirvientes como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Saludar, encantar, coquetear con la mirada, seducir con mi atuendo mostrando un poco de mi espalda y mi pecho; sabía que esas eran las claves para que los que me servían perdieran la compostura y olvidaran lo que había sucedido, para así darle paso a pensamientos obscenos y actos de autosatisfacción como la masturbación.

Ahora me dirijo hacia el comedor, como es costumbre, Gumi sigue mis pasos.

– Gumi ¿Sabes dónde está Lily? – Pregunte en un tono normal para que no se diera cuenta de mi posible vulnerabilidad ante el pensamiento de tener que disculparme con ella.

– Esto… Bueno Lily-sama… ella se encuentra esperándola el comedor. – Justo cuando ella termino de decir la frase, las puertas del comedor estaban frente a mí y solo bastó de un toque para abrirlas.

– Umm… Ugmm… ¿She… mmmn… She shiente buien umn..? – (Persona A)

– Oh eres buena en eso… Se siente muy bien… Ahora continúa… – (Persona B)

– S-Shi ummn… - (Persona A)

– Espera, espera… Ya llego la jefa… – (Persona B)

– ¡¿Qué demonio crees que estás haciendo en la mesa?! – No eran nada más y nada menos que la persona por la que preguntaba y una de las sirvientas, la cual se encontraba de rodillas frente a la rubia. Ni siquiera hacía falta pronunciar lo que estaban haciendo.

– Creo que deberías irte, porque ella está de malas. – Le recomendó la dominante a la sirvienta.

La chica salió aun con el líquido chorreante en sus labios y mejillas, saboreándolos ligeramente mientras se alejaba, por su parte la que quedo en la mesa solo se dedicó a ponerse las bragas y el pantalón de cuero que había estado sobre el suelo.

– ¿Que hay Luka? – Dijo al momento de abrochar su prenda inferior.

– ¿Qué hay? La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso en este lugar y lo que es peor, con una de mis sirvientas? Todas y todos los que viven aquí me pertenecen y me sirven solo a mí, ¿con que derecho vienes y tomas a quien te da la gana? – Mi sangre hervía nuevamente por culpa de aquella mujer.

– Relájate Luka. ¿Nunca has escuchado ese refrán que dice: es mejor dar que recibir? – Ella hacia muchos gestos con sus manos reflejando su despreocupación por lo que yo pudiera decirle. – Además somos hermanas, las hermanas deben compartir las unas con las otras. ¿Y cómo te atreves tu a hablar de hacerlo en la mesa si aún recuerdo cuan picara eras queriendo hacerlo en "todos" lados y la mesa era uno de tus lugares favoritos o me equivoco? – Su comentario sumado a su carcajada solo me hicieron enojar más. Respire profundo y tome mi asiento al lado contrario de la mesa con capacidad para diez personas; evidentemente solo iba a intentar ignorarla o de lo contrario ella diría más cosas que me molestarían. – Ya veo, solo me vas a ignorar… Eso no es gracioso Luka… – Hacia un puchero con falsa molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Oh Gumi, estabas allí. Buen día. – Se dirigió hacia la chica de cabellos verdosos, con una sonrisa dejando relucir su blanca y filosa dentadura.

– B-Buen día… Lily-sama. – La chica tartamudeo un poco mientras hablaba y se apegaba un poco más a mí. Esta actitud no era común en ella, ya que por lo general es seria y no duda en ninguna de sus acciones, esto solo sucede cuando Lily está cerca, todas las veces que se ha alojado aquí han sido iguales, pero si me preguntaran por qué simplemente diría que no tengo idea. – Lujuria-sama, pediré que traigan el desayuno. – Apenas dijo eso salió corriendo hacia la cocina dejándonos solas a las atadas por los lazos sanguíneos.

– Oe Luka, ¿Ya hablaste con la chiquilla, con Miku-chan? – Pregunto mientras se limaba las uñas.

La mire un poco antes de responder. – Si – Pronuncie.

– Creo que me debes una disculpa… - Levanto su mirada hacia mi sin dejar de hacer el limado.

– ¿Ah? Olvídate de eso, si fuiste tú la que inicio todo y ahora que lo pienso fuiste tú la que alegaste que se lo habías hecho… – Me puse en posición defensiva dando manoteos sobre la mesa.

– Ummm ya veo… Bueno eso también es verdad… Ahora bien… – Pausó para dejar la lima sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede con esa chica? Parece que estas dudando demasiado para hacerla tuya. – Su sonrisa se esfumo para dejar solo una máscara de seriedad.

– Ese no es tu problema. Y de todos modos también fue tu culpa que no pudiera hacerla mía justo cuando la tenía en la posición en la que quería aquel día. – Le respondí.

– No me eches la culpa de ello, tu y yo fuimos criadas para poder hacerlo en cualquiera de las circunstancias, si hubiera sido el caso de que hubiéramos cambiado los papeles a mí no me importaría habérselo hecho aunque estuvieras viéndonos. También está el escándalo que hiciste esta mañana solo por esa chica y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera has completado el ritual; sabes que ese ritual para la Sección de la Lujuria no solo culmina con tomar la Cicuta mezclada con la sangre del emperador de la Sección, sino que también debe tener su primera vez en este lugar para llenar su espíritu libidinoso, bueno para ella sería su primera vez en todos los sentidos, ummm y ya sé que estas consiente de que si tu no le das su primera vez cualquiera lo puede hacer, así que trata de que nadie se te adelante, sabes muy bien que pude habérselo hecho, pero solo me contuve para tener esta platica contigo. Aunque yo haya estado lejos eso no significa que no esté al tanto de lo que sucede aquí. – Me miró directamente. – Solo espero que no te esté gustando más de la cuenta esa chica, porque sabes que un emperador de la Lujuria no se puede atar a una sola alma eso iría en contra de todas las reglas; las reglas de tener sexo con todos los que debas hacerlo. Si llegaras a sentir algo más allá del gusto seria desterrada de este palacio. Espero que eso lo tengas bien en claro. – Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas pero por algún motivo un escalofrío recorriera por mi columna vertebral.

Me calme un poco, pensé en lo que diría y abrí mis labios para dar mi respuesta. – No te preocupes, yo no siento nada por ella. – La rubia me miro complacida de escuchar mis palabras.

– Me alegro. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Ahh Luka hay algo más que tenía que decirte ahora que recuerdo y es que he organizado una fiesta para mañana, después de todos debemos celebrar mi llegada. - Dijo completando su sonrisa. – Ten toma la lista de los invitados – Se levantó hasta mi posición y me ofreció una hoja en color blanco.

– ¿Sabes que te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden? – Le dije tomando el papel con el los nombres de los invitados, mientras ella volvía a su asiento.

Quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que entraron aproximadamente cinco mujeres y cinco hombres, los cuales traían diferentes platos en sus bandejas y algunos vinos o bebidas para tomar, haciendo que el desayuno que por lo general era para uno, se volviera en un festín para dos. Lo único que faltaba para empezar a desayunar era el postre que hasta donde tenía entendido sería un elaborado dulce de vainilla. Mis ojos volvieron a la hoja que Lily me había dado.

 _Contenido de la hoja_

 _Invitados de la fiesta ofrecida por Lily Megurine, hermana de la actual emperatriz de la Lujuria, Luka Megurine:_

 _Emperadores de la Sección de la Soberbia – Rin y Len Kagamine_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Ira – Hiyama Kiyoteru_

 _Emperadora de la Sección de la Gula – Meiko Sakine_

 _Emperadora de la Sección de la Pereza – Haku Ywane_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Avaricia – Kaito Shion_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Envidia – Gakupo Kamui_

 _Fin Contenido de la hoja_

– Ahhh otra cosa… – Dijo la rubia para finalizar. De pronto un estruendo se escuchó el fuerte ruido metálico y de cerámica rompiéndose. La creadora de tal ruido estaba sentada en el suelo, su rostro, cabello y la parte superior de su pecho estaban manchados con la crema batida dando un aura inocente-pervertida en el aire, seguramente había tropezado con sus propios pies. – La última invitada será ella. – Señalo la rubia. – Ante sus palabras tanto la chica en el suelo como yo nos miramos la una a la otra para luego mirar a la rubia con mayor confusión.

– ¿Yo? –

– ¿Ella? –

Respondimos ambas al mismo tiempo

– ¡Si ya es hora de iniciar los preparativos de la fiesta! – Grito la cabeza hueca.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta semana. No voy a decir mucho ya que estoy algo triste por la muerte de un conocido, un hecho que tomo a todos los que lo conocían, por sorpresa.**

 **Bueno se supone que debería haber aprovechado el día de hoy para alargar la historia, pero por el funeral no se pudo. Lamento si no cumplo con las expectativas, aún tengo mucho que mejorar, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia. Esto es todo por ahora. Me despido y nos vemos el *sábado 7 de noviembre (Probablemente).**


	5. Celebración y Avances

Buenas a todos, mi testamento lo escribiré en la parte inferior de esta capitulo, por otra parte disfruten de la lectura.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Celebración y Avances**

 **LUKA**

 _Contenido de la hoja_

 _Invitados de la fiesta ofrecida por Lily Megurine, hermana de la actual emperatriz de la Lujuria, Luka Megurine:_

 _Emperadores de la Sección de la Soberbia – Rin y Len Kagamine_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Ira – Hiyama Kiyoteru_

 _Emperadora de la Sección de la Gula – Meiko Sakine_

 _Emperadora de la Sección de la Pereza – Haku Ywane_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Avaricia – Kaito Shion_

 _Emperador de la Sección de la Envidia – Gakupo Kamui_

 _Fin Contenido de la hoja_

– Ahhh otra cosa… – Dijo la rubia para finalizar. De pronto un estruendo se escuchó el fuerte ruido metálico y de cerámica rompiéndose. La creadora de tal ruido estaba sentada en el suelo, su rostro, cabello y la parte superior de su pecho estaban manchados con la crema batida dando un aura inocente-pervertida en el aire, seguramente había tropezado con sus propios pies. – La última invitada será ella. – Señalo la rubia. Ante sus palabras tanto la chica en el suelo como yo nos miramos la una a la otra para luego mirar a la rubia con mayor confusión.

– ¿Yo? –

– ¿Ella? –

Respondimos ambas al mismo tiempo

– ¡Si, ya es hora de iniciar los preparativos de la fiesta! – Grito la cabeza hueca.

No dije palabra alguna ya que no me interpondría en sus planes pues eso era algo que no me interesaba, otra razón por la cual tampoco lo intentaría es que estaba segura que aunque lo intentara esas invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas a cada emperador, por otra parte esta sería una buena oportunidad para mantener a Lily alejada de mí.

Me levanté de mi lugar ya que el ambiente era un completo desastre. – ¿Te vas Luka? – Me preguntó la de cabellos rubios, pero por mi parte no hubo contesta. – ¿Ni siquiera te dignaras en ayudar a Miku-chan…? – Dijo desde su posición, pero de igual manera no le dirigí la palabra. – Miku-chan toma mi mano, te ayudaré. – Escuche decir a mis espaldas, de la misma forma no pude evitar girar un poco mi cabeza para mirar la secuencia de movimiento que podían hacer entre ambas.

– Lo siento, Lily… Lily-sama. – La chica se disculpaba con aquella mujer mientras esta la ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¿No debería ser un "Gracias" en vez de un "Lo siento"? – Seguidamente de las palabras de esta, una risilla se escuchó de los labios de la rubia.

– Es que el pastel… Yo he estropeado el pastel. – La chica decía casi sollozando.

– Jaja No te preocupes por eso. – Dijo la rubia. – Después de todo aun puedo disfrutar del pastel. – Maliciosamente se acercó a la chica, lamiendo algo de crema batida de una de las mejillas de la misma.

– ¡Hiii! – El rostro de Miku, se había tornado completamente rojo.

– Está delicioso. – Siguió diciendo la estúpida ojiazul, mientras lamía cerca del área del esternón de la chica, moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo.

– Li…. Lily-sama… Det- Guaaah – La chica se quejó mientras la otra ahora ponía una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola con su cuerpo y con la otra extremidad superior, tomaba una de las manos de más la chica, para apresarla aún más. Justo en ese momento estuve a punto de regresarme para apartarlas e impedir que mi estúpida hermana siguiera "probando" a Miku, pero siento la mirada de Lily sobre lo cual me hace caer en cuenta de que no me era conveniente intervenir en lo que hacían. Yo estaba en su mira y no quería hacer algo que hiciera que dudara de mi carácter, a decir verdad ni siquiera tendría porque ayudar a esa chica, así que solo le di la espalda y me fui dejándola a su suerte, probablemente estas eran solo provocaciones las cuales no me interesaba patrocinar.

* * *

El día ha transcurrido, los últimos vestigios de luz rojiza se han vuelto visibles, las estrellas empiezan a divisarse. Una dulce voz sigue recitando las últimas palabras de una de las páginas de un libro. Mi espalda sigue apoyada a aquel gran árbol, mientras la otra chica sigue sentada frente a mí, uniéndose al paisaje, igualándose a una más de las flores. Escucho atentamente a sus palabras, evitando pensar en mis instintos naturales, luchando contra mi propia existencia y contra todo lo que soy. El sudor sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo, ya no podía contener más mis manos. Empezaba a sentir ansiedad. Me fui moviendo poco a poco hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, sabía que no podía resistirme más.

– ¿Lu-Lujuria-sama? – Dice en forma de interrogación, la chica, mientras yo me acomodo a sus espaldas. – ¿Q-Que…? Ugh – Se sorprendió al sentir mi respiración cerca de su oreja

– Hueles muy bien – Digo al sentir su aroma.

– Lujuria-sama… E-Espere… N-No – Giro un poco su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios separándome de ella inmediatamente mientras muestro una pequeña, pero sensual sonrisa. El rostro de la chica se había puesto rojo.

Luego tomo el libro que aquella chica de coletas tenía en sus manos, me levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y comienzo a alejarme de ella. Si seguía sintiendo su fragancia probablemente no podría detenerme y terminaría alejando más a la chica de mi cuando mi propósito y mi orgullo están en que ella caiga en mi red y por sus propios pies llegue a mí para que la convierta en una mujer sin tener que obligarla a hacerlo.

– Gracias por la lectura de hoy, espero que podamos seguir con la lectura otro día. – Le digo a la chica sin siquiera mirarla, aunque estaba segura de que su rostro estaba mas que rojo.

– S-Si – Escucho que dice suave y torpemente.

Salgo de aquel jardín pasando a través del camino con enredaderas, mirando aquel libro de cubierta dorada y una inscripción tallada en la portada en color rojizo, pensando en cómo es que habíamos llegado hasta el punto en el que estábamos anteriormente, luego de haber dicho que no intentaría avanzar con ella por culpa de Lily.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ya había pasado casi medio día desde que dejé solas a aquellas mujeres en el comedor, he colocado aquel tema, de lo que pudieron haber hecho después de que me fui, en el rincón de las cosas sin importancia para mí, pero aun así luego de que todo pasó por algún motivo no pude evitar sentirme enojada y molesta. – Miku – Susurré su nombre. – Ahhg ¿Qué diablos? – Su nombre ni siquiera debería estar pasando por mi mente._

 _Giro la delgada página del libro que tenía en mis manos, leyendo su contenido rápidamente. Sin darme cuenta la obra de misterio había llegado a su final. Cierro dicho artículo y lo coloco en la parte superior de la pila de libros._

– " _¿Miku? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer contigo?"_ – _Me pregunté a mi misma. Sabía que por una parte estaba lo que opinaría la imbécil de Lily y por otra mi orgullo._ – _¿Debería tomarte o esperar a que te entregues? – Las palabras habían salido de mi boca en forma de susurro._

 _Me alejo un poco del enorme pupitre de maderas refinadas y me levanto de la silla que hacia el complemento perfecto con dicho pupitre. Le doy una mirada al lugar. Había pilas y unos pares de libros dispersos a lo largo y ancho del pupitre, y visiblemente se unía a ellos el libro que acababa de leer. Camino a paso lento en aquella habitación que portaba cientos de pergaminos en los estantes alrededor de la misma, el corredor hacia la salida era bastante largo, adornado por una alfombra carmesí con detalles del color del oro. No era de sorprenderse si el lugar era vistoso y portaba algún candelabro de piedras preciosas o pinturas perfectas, después de todo este era mi estudio y debía ser digno de mi persona._

 _Salgo de la habitación para abastecerme de algo de lo cual carecía la misma. Cruzo uno que otro corredor hasta llegar a la puerta que contenía la insignia que decía "Biblioteca". Abro una de las puertas y entro en aquel lugar con miles de libros. Era una enorme habitación que fue creada por aquellos que estuvieron como gobernantes de este lugar antes que yo. ¿Por qué vengo a este lugar? Es cierto que en mi estudio hay cientos de cosas para leer, pero todas ellas tratan solo tratan de distribuciones en el purgatorio y de las reglas en el mismo, en cambio lo que yo realmente necesito leer son historias de ficción provenientes de los conocimientos humanos._

 _Camino hacia un lugar conocido, era el pasillo al cual más acostumbraba ir, ya que allí se encontraba el libro que podía catalogar como mi favorito. Me situó frente a aquel estante y empiezo a rebuscar entre los libros esperando encontrar a aquel que deseaba, justo en un par de segundos me doy cuenta donde estaba ese objeto que buscaba, increíblemente estaba solo a centímetros de los dedos de otra persona. – "Miku" – Claramente se notaba que ella no lo podía alcanzar, así que sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella y tomé el libro. – ¿Era este el que deseabas? ¿Alluring Secret – Black Vow? – Digo para comprobar que no me equivocaba en aquella coincidencia que habíamos tenido al desear el mismo libro, a lo cual ella solo asiente con la cabeza mientras me mira con sorpresa debido a mi repentina aparición. – Que casualidad, este era el mismo libro que buscaba. – Le sonreí._

 _De pronto sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. – Ya… Ya veo… Lujuria-sama… Y-Yo tomaré el libro c-cuando usted te-te-termine. – Su mirada se desvió hacia el estante que ella tenía en frente. Su sospechoso sonrojo me hace caer en cuenta de que seguramente se ha puesto así por la poca distancia entre nosotras._

 _Sin poder evitarlo giro el cuerpo de la chica para que quede mirándome de frente y pongo mis dos manos alrededor de su cabeza. – ¿Lu-Lu-Lujuria-sama? – Pronuncia ella tartamudeando, sonrojándose aún más._

– " _Ya me he decidido"_ _– Mirar cada parte de esa chica solo me hace querer que sea mía y por mi orgullo haría las cosas a mi modo, sin importar lo que pensara aquella a quien lamentablemente tengo como hermana._

 _Acerco mi rostro mucho más al de la chica y mirando como sus ojos escudriñan en mi lenguaje corporal, su cuerpo se pegaba hasta más no poder con el estante que tenía a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta del asecho propinado por mi presencia. No la culpo, en poco tiempo han pasado muchas cosas para esa sola alma virginal. Ciertamente podía aprovéchame de ella aquí mismo y comer de su sabroso y puro durazno, pero eso incumpliría con el objetivo que acababa de proponerme con esta chiquilla._ – _"Ella misma me pedirá que se lo haga"_ – _Así que aunque ella me pareciera peculiarmente irresistible solo sellé nuestra distancia a través de un simple roce entre nuestros labios, que no duro más de dos segundos y me aparté un poco de ella._

– _¿Qué tal si leemos el libro juntas? – Pregunté con una sensual sonrisa, mientras miraba como diferentes colores intensos pasaban por toda su cara._

– _S-Si – Respondió ella sin estar completamente convencida, apartando sus ojos de los míos._

– _No debes ponerte nerviosa. – Me aparte completamente de ella. – No te haré daño. – Le dije para darle la confianza suficiente y convencerla de ser partícipe de a lo que ahora llamaría mi propio juego._

– _Si. – Respondió con un poco más de confianza._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

Palacio de la Sección Séptima, Lujuria. Los invitados iniciaban su llegada, la gente comenzaba a amontonarse solo para ver a los invitados de honor. Fuera del palacio habían dos largas hileras que complementaban una calle de honor compuesta por mayordomos y sirvientas, vestidos como tales, una alfombra de color oscuro indicaba el lugar por donde los privilegiados debían pasar.

Ya la noche había caído, las luces fulminantes de las grades lámparas hacia que el lugar brillara como si el día nunca hubiese terminado.

Finalmente el primer invitado ha llegado. El carruaje halado por seis caballos se detiene, un par de personas vestidas con trajes de color negro hacen su rol como aquellos encargados de atender a la persona que ahora bajaba del vehículo; era un hombre alto con un traje azul oscuro y una corbata tan azul como su cabello, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero su mirada demostraba el nivel de superioridad que poseía. Entró rápidamente, siendo recibido por una rubia despampánate con un conjunto algo masculino, cargaba un pantalón de tela de color negro, una corbata delgada del mismo color y una camisa blanca, además de unas pulseras de oro, un par de pendientes dorados y su cabello atado en una coleta, pero para ser sinceros ese tipo de ropa era el que mejor cuadraba con aquella mujer, haciéndola ver sexy y algo salvaje.

Luego de recibir a aquel hombre y entablar una pequeña conversación con el mismo, los otros invitados aparecieron uno a uno. La segunda en llegar fue la de cabellos castaños y mirada bañada en sangre, Gula, quien de una vez se acercó a la mesa de banquetes. Más tarde llegaron los gemelos ataviados con trajes a juegos basados en los colores blanco, negro y principalmente amarillo. Ira y Envidia llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, y por último, como era de esperarse, llego Pereza.

Ya todos los que debían estar habían llegado y solo dos personas hacían falta; la invitada especial y la dueña del lugar.

* * *

 **LUKA**

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en la forma en la que podía proseguir con la chica de las coletas, de igual manera toda la mañana había transcurrido de la misma forma. Por alguna extraña razón en el día de hoy no me había topado con ella ni la había visto por ningún lugar.

– ¿Lujuria-sama? – Pregunta Gumi, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Esta bien? – Hizo otra pregunta.

– Si, o te preocupes. – Respondí mientras le sonreía. La chica volvió a ajustar el corsé que en estos momentos extirpaba mi cuerpo.

En este instante estoy en mi habitación preparándome para la tortura de hoy, es decir la fiesta; era algo que no me emocionaba pero debía ser partícipe de ella. La situación me ponía algo estresada, era un completo dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que todo empiece? – Giré un poco mi rostro hacia aquella chica que estaba detrás de mí.

– Dos horas, señora. – Respondió.

– Ya veo. Gumi hazme el favor de soltarlo. – Dije señalando a la prenda de ajuste que tenía colocada.

– Pe- – La interrumpí haciéndole la misma seña que anteriormente había hecho. La chica no tuvo de otra que obedecer. Mi cuerpo volvió a sentir algún tipo de libertad. La prenda después de removida fue puesta por Gumi sobre mi cama.

En un instante agarré a Gumi por detrás colocando mis manos justo en sus caderas. – ¡¿Lujuria-sama?! – Se sorprendió la misma.

– Procura gemir lo más alto posible – Al compás de mis palabras hale sus pezones fuertemente, sobre su ropa; podía sentir la erección de los mismos debido a la costumbre de la chica de no usar sostén, mientras tanto introducía mi lengua en su oreja provocando una serie de gemidos continuos.

La tiré sobre la cama mientras apartaba la prenda que cubría su lugar más íntimo y tocaba su cavidad húmeda para luego introducir con vigor tres de mis dedos. – Lujuria-sama, ¡Lujuria-sama! – Gritaba. Giré su cuerpo sin dejar los movimientos en mis dedos, acomodándola de forma justa para poder morder con brusquedad sus pechos. – Ahhh Ahh… Me voy a venir… Ahh – Seguí la chica ante mí, envestida sin tregua.

¿Que pretendía con ello?, alejar de mi mente por un momento los pensamientos sobre terceros y peor si incluían dos cosas, la fiesta que iniciara dentro de poco o a la enana de cabello aguamarina.

* * *

Por fin había terminado de arreglarme. Después de unos pocos cuarenta minutos de recreación, me dirijo hacia el lugar donde hoy se llevara a cabo cierta ceremonia. Me acerco al salón. Bajo por las escaleras llamando la atención de todos los presentes, eso era de esperarse, mi atuendo era lo suficientemente llamativo como para hacerlo, sin dejar atrás la exuberancia de mi cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una abertura en una de mis piernas, poseía un escote que dejaba ver lo suficiente mis bastos senos, un chaleco en un rojo muy oscuro hecho de piel, sandalias altas y el cabello recogido solo por una horquilla del mismo color que el chaleco.

Lo primero que sucede al pisar el ultimo escalón de aquella estructura, es ser tomada de la mano por uno de los sirvientes que constituían un paso solo para mí, rápidamente tomo una de las copas de vino que me ofrecía otro de los uniformados. Sin dejar mi acostumbrada sonrisa, me dirijo hacia el grupo de personas reunidas en el centro del lugar. Entre estos sale el hombre alto de ojos violetas. – Radiante como siempre, Lujuria – Dice sonriente mientras toma mi mano para besarla.

– Muchas gracias, Envidia. – Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me alejo de él apenas termina de besar mi mano, dirigiéndome hacia los demás.

– Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos sean. – Doy la bienvenida haciendo una reverencia, abriendo un poco la parte inferior de mi traje.

– Hola Luka, ya era hora de que llegaras – Señaló Lily mientras dejaba su plática unilateral con Pereza y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos. – Demoraste un poco, ¿no crees? – Quiñó un ojo. Es más que evidente que sabía lo que había estado haciendo antes de llegar, después de todo ella posee los mismos instintos que yo.

Me fijo como la mirada de todos se clava en nosotras dos, lo mejor sería que cambiara el tema. – ¿Dónde está Soberbia? – Refiriéndome a los faltantes en aquel salón.

– Los vi subir por las escaleras hace un memento – Respondió Ira, con sus cejas enmarcadas.

– Ya veo, deberían estar bien por allí – Añadí.

– Oye y ¿Dónde está la Irregular? – Se escucha decir desde la mesa de banquetes. No era nada más ni nada menos que Gula quien hablaba a la vez que introducía el trozo de jamón que tenía en la punta de su tenedor, en su boca.

– Cierto, ¿Dónde está ella? – Agregó Avaricia mientras miraba su reloj. – Ya debería estar por llegar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ya que como si la hubiésemos llamado con el pensamiento, la peliaqua apareció. De la misma forma en que yo lo hice, ella descendió por las escaleras, afirmando su mano sobre el barandal. Lucía un pequeño traje blanco, sandalias plateadas, una gargantilla del mismo color y su cabello estaba suelto con un único adorno con forma de mariposa de color turquesa en el. Tragué saliva. Mi piel se erizó con solo verla, su cuerpo y su rostro brillaban de una manera esplendida. Increíblemente el solo hecho de mirarla provoco una sensación rara en mi pecho y logró que mi estómago crujiera, pero no en forma de dolor.

– Realmente hermosa – Mi mirada se apartó instantáneamente de Miku para divisar a aquella persona que había pronunciado tales palabras.

Envidia había dicho embobado, relamiéndose los labios mientras veía a la chica. Sentía como una especie de enojo se acumulaba en mí, eso hasta el momento en que la mirada de Lily, quien estaba detrás de este, se posa sobre mí. Ella aún seguía observando todo lo que yo haría cuando se tratase de aquella pequeña.

Intento relajarme un poco y espero a que la chica se acerque al grupo. – Bu-Buenas n-noches – Tartamudea la chica. Rápidamente todos la rodean y la observan de cabo a rabo. ¿Qué buscan? No lo sé.

La situación pone aún más avergonzada a Miku quien busca mi presencia con su mirada, intentando que sea su auxilio. – Oe Lujuria… – Suelta Envidia. – No veo ningún cambio en esta chica.

– Pienso lo mismo que él. – Señalaba Avaricia al de Morado.

– Es cierto. – Agrega Gula, la cual se había acercado al grupo mayoritario con una bandeja de alimentos en mano.

– ¡Seguramente Lujuria-chan no ha cumplido con el ritual! – Las palabras de los gemelos, que estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, resonaron como eco en todo el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Intente mantener mi posición firme y seria. – Ejem Ejem… Yo la interrumpí cuando estaba en ello. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a quien había dicho tal oración. Con una pose despreocupada y creando gestos de torpeza logro que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente convincentes. – _"¿Lily?"_ – Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Miku salió como pudo del circulo que se había creado alrededor de ella y se colocó lo más cerca posible de mí, dando la sensación de que su cuerpo rozaba con mi ropa, tal roce provocó que nuevamente me sobresaltara, pero no pude pensar mucho en ello, ya que la misma voz de antes volvió a resonar. – Bueno sigamos con la fiesta. – Lily volvía a hablar mientras daba de palmas, logrando que todos se ubicaran en diferentes lugares, retomando sus anteriores conversaciones.

– " _¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?"_ – Sonreí con el solo hecho de pensar que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para mover una ficha más en el tablero. – Miku. – Llame la atención de aquella que estaba junto a mí.

– ¿S-S-Si? – Respondió ella con nerviosismo y cara desencajada.

– ¿Te molestaría acompañarme afuera? – En su rostro se demostraba claramente lo que estaba pasando por su cerebro; en una palabra: ¿Qué? Eso era lo que parecía que quería decir. Rápidamente tomo su mano y comienzo mi caminata casi arrastrándola.

– Lu-Lu… –

– No te preocupes solo iremos a refrescarnos un poco – Me detuve por un instante, lo que provoco que ella tropezara conmigo, permitiendo que tuviera que recurrir a tomar su cuerpo por su cintura para evitar el choque. Mientras ella se recuperaba del zarandeo, yo me acerque un poco a su oído. – ¿O prefieres quedarte sola aquí dentro? – Susurré.

Su rostro se torno rojo y rápidamente giro su cabeza de un lado a otro captando con sus ojos a cada persona en la habitación, ciertamente ninguno parecía amigable, a excepción de pereza, pues esta solo dormía en un rincón de la habitación, por otra parte todas las demás miradas que se clavaban en ella reflejaban frialdad, locura o deseo.

– ¿Me acompañaras? – Le pregunte imitando una cara de amabilidad. Ella simplemente tomo mi mano con un poco de fuerza, eso me indico que había preferido estar en mi bando.

Continúe la caminata desde donde la había dejado. Salimos del salón. Nadie nos seguía. Sabía que era descortés dejar solos a los invitados, pero prefería pasar mi tiempo haciendo cosas "mas" importantes, de todas formas allá estaba Lily, quien seguramente se haría cargo de todo y de todos modos me ahorraba de soportar a Envidia en estado etílico; si seguía allí la noche terminaría como siempre, 'aquel hombre intentando que yo lo montase, como si de caballería se tratara'.

– ¿Lujuria-sama? – Se soltó la chica de mí y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando estuvimos en frente de la puerta de mi habitación.

– ¿Ara?... ¿Qué sucede Miku? – Sonreí a la vez que movía uno de mis dedos índice sobre mi labio inferior. – Estas toda roja… – Solté una risilla. – Pero no debes preocuparte – Agregué llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica. – ¿No te dije que no te haría nada? Si te preguntas porque estamos aquí es solo porque vine a buscar algo. Así que solo te pido que me esperes aquí un momento – A penas y termine mis palabras, cuando entre en mi habitación y busque algo que sabía que había dejado sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama. Tome en mis manos el objeto y salí del lugar con él en mis manos.

– Eso es… – Susurró la chiquilla mientras señalaba con un dedo aquel artículo.

– Te dije que seguiríamos con ello ¿No? – Le quiñé un ojo, mientras alzaba más el libro que el día anterior habíamos empezado a leer. Volví a tomar su mano y avanzamos por los pasillos, incluyendo aquel que reflejaba nuestras figuras a través de los vidrios de los ventanales o mostraba la brillante luz azul del gran astro nocturno que ahora reinaba en el cielo, hasta llegar a las puertas de una pequeña capilla. Entramos en el lugar y nos sentamos en la primera banca, aquella que estaba más cercana al altar. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado, pero lo que más brillaba eran los vidrios que formaban figuras supremas en la pared, cada detalle llamaba la atención de la chica, pues miraba con detenimiento cada cosa dentro de esa estructura.

Ya sentadas una junto a la otra me decido a pasarle el libro para así continuar con la lectura, pero en el momento de llevarlo a cabo mi cuerpo recuerda la sensación de incomodidad por cierta prenda en mi atuendo. Termino de pasarle el libro y me pongo de pie instantáneamente.

– ¿Q-Que sucede? – Pregunta ella por mi abrupta acción.

Me giro para estar frente a ella y con un poco de la ayuda de mis poderes, me deshago completamente de mi ropa, incluyendo todo aquello que sujetaba mi cabello. El rostro de la chica se torna lo más rojo posible al ver mi cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, no la culpo, pues mi pubis estaba solo a pulgadas de su rostro y mis pezones solo eran cubiertos por mechones de mi cabello. La escena me daba mucha gracia, pero como ya lo había dicho, si actuaba de mas no avanzaría con mi propósito en ella, así que sin mucho esfuerzo ni ganas termino de vestirme disponiendo nuevamente de mis dones. Como era parte de mi naturaleza no me iba a sentir cómoda con un vestuario que me hiciera parecer una santa, así que opto por una bata negra que muestre lo suficiente mi escote.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado Miku? Ya puedes empezar a leer. – Dije haciéndome la inocente, como si no hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer como propósitos lujuriosos. _–"Me pregunto que más pasara esta noche"_ – Pensé sonriente, escuchando como ella iniciaba la lectura justo en el lugar en el que habíamos quedado.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

– ¿Así que era cierto que Lujuria aún no ha terminado de hacer el ritual en esa chica? – Se escuchó una voz chillona entre las sombras de aquel jardín.

– Vaya, ¿Qué viento te trae por aquí, Rin? – Responde la mujer rubia, mientras el cuerpo pequeño sale completamente de aquellas tinieblas en las que hace segundos se encontraba.

– ¿Rin?, Se supone que deberías decirme Soberbia. – Dijo entre broma y seriedad la chiquilla de ojos azules y vestimenta amarillosa. – Ahora bien, ¿No piensas responderme? – Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar en frente de la más alta.

– Ummm… Recuerdo haberlo dicho con claridad allá dentro. – Señalaba con su dedo pulgar al palacio, justo donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración. – Ahora te dime tú, ¿Porque la curiosidad?

– Nada, solo preguntaba. – Sentencio la pequeña.

– Si claro. – Remarcó esta con ironía. – Dejémonos de juegos y dime que es lo que deseas que haga por ti, porque estoy segura que algo deseas. – Dijo sonriente, separándose de la pared a la cual había estado recostada desde hace un tiempo.

– Quiero que le des esta pequeña invitación a la Irregular – Extiende su mano con el pedazo de papel.

– ¿Una invitación? ¿Porque no se la das tu misma? – Pregunta con un poco de curiosidad la más alta.

– Sencillamente porque ha desaparecido del lugar, al igual que tu hermana. – Termino de decir.

– Ummm… Estoy más que segura que tú solo buscas hacer a esa chica tuya, aprovechando la oportunidad que estará en tu palacio. Creo que me pides este favor solo porque sabes que Luka lo aceptaría, aunque sea a mala gana, si se lo sugiere su hermana mayor. Por otra parte si ella llega a aceptar tu invitación se vería obligada a que si otra invitación por parte de otro Emperador se presente ella no se podría negar. Y de todo mi intento por convencerla yo no obtendría nada. ¿O que ofreces? – Dijo quiñando un ojo mientras se recostaba nuevamente a la pared.

– jaja bien pensado Lily-san – Dijo la de menor. – Te ofrezco algo a lo cual no te podrás negar. – La chiquilla levantó su traje hasta mostrar sus bragas amarillas y sus medias negras.

Lily agarro la carta y la puso sobre un pequeño arbusto con una forma plana en la parte superior, luego tomo los brazos de la chica y la azotó contra la pared cambiando sus posiciones, bajó rápidamente las bragas de la menor y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su pequeña vulva, abriendo los pequeños labios subdesarrollados de esta. – Bien pensado Rin. No pudiste ofrecer nada mejor. – Se relamió la mayor antes de anclarse en el cuello de la más chica y subir un poco más hasta unir sus lenguas.

– jaja No por nada eres la segunda de la casa de la Lujuria. – Siguió diciendo ella, hasta hundirse sin sentimiento o emoción alguna a lo que hacía aquella que estaba deshaciendo su ropa.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ya me pueden matar, si es que no me suicido antes; he demorado tres benditos meses en actualizar esta historia. ¡TRES MESES! Ni yo misma podía creerlo, pero bueno se dio. Soy una irresponsable y sin inspiración, la verdad es que no sabía cómo proseguir con la historia, me quede en blanco, solo me sentaba en frente de la computadora por largos ratos y "nada". Inspiración en 0% y descargándose… Inspiración en -1% y empeoraba. Pero bueno, creo que después de este capítulo la revelación ha venido a mí y creo que mañana mismo empezaré con el capítulo que espero entregar el día Miércoles 03 de Febrero o antes de ese día.**

 **Por otro lado les doy gracias por leer esta historia y tomarse la molestia de darme sus comentarios, les agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones e ideas para ver si me inspiro un poco más… Se les gradece por ser pacientes y los invito a leer el próximo capítulo…** _ **[La pequeña Soberbia esaaaaa juuuuum… ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lily y Rin! ugh que cosa más espantosa que salió al final… Lily súper pedófila…]**_

 **Chauuu (^w^)/**


	6. Invitación

Miércoles 03 de febrero, es hora de actualizar. La la laaaaa… Prepárense para dormir y presenciar mis faltas ortográficas a flor de piel. La la la laaaa ~

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Invitación**

 **LUKA**

La voz suave de la chica a mi lado me incitaba a seguir de oído la historia que leía, pero mi mente estaba intentando abstenerse a volar tan alto. "¿Cuántos avances más se podrían hacer esta noche? ¿Cuánto territorio más podría conquistar?"... Preguntas como esas rondaban por mis pensamientos desde hace unos momentos. El sonrojo del rostro de la pequeña de cabellos aguamarina había desaparecido desde el instante en que comenzó a visualizar y exponer el contenido embebido en las páginas de aquel libro que tenía en sus manos. Ya le había dado mucho tiempo para descansar y se estaba haciendo un poco tarde así que… – _Es hora de mover otra ficha_ – Me indiqué.

Puse mi mano sobro mi bata negra y doblé un poco mi cuello hacia atrás. – Aww… pero que calor hace aquí… – Utilice mis dedos para permitir que el fresco entrara justo por la parte de mi escote, tomando un piñizco de la prenda con dos de mis dedos y expandiéndola y contrayéndola en cuestión de milisegundos para dar mayor ventilación.

Claramente vi como la mirada de la chica atinaba hacia mí, la malicia no se aparecía por ninguna parte de su rostro, pero de alguna forma se mostraba bastante expectante a lo que yo estaba haciendo.

– Miku, ¿Tú no tienes calor? – Ahora si se distinguía un micrométrico rubor en sus mejillas, debería seguir con mi jugueteo para ver más expresiones se la chica.

– No, Lujuria-sama… Y-Yo no siento c-calor… – Dijo con algo de torpeza apartando su mirada de mis ojos, rompiendo la conexión visual.

– ¿No será que tu estas enferma? – Ella volvió a mirarme, pero de una manera que decía: "¿Cómo?"… Me acerque más a ella, lo que causó que esta intentara huir, pero su escapatoria no saldría tan bien debido a dos cosas; la primera de ellas era que justamente ella estaba en uno de los bordes de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas, lo que significaba que el brazo de dicha banca no la dejaría retroceder mi un centímetro y la segunda razón, es porque mi mano sigilosamente se había colocado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sujetándola y atrayéndola hacia mí. – A ver… tu frente no está tan caliente, pero estas sudando un poco. – Había unido nuestras frentes, quedando a pocos centímetros de tener mis labios sobre los suyos; mi aliento hasta chocaba con su agitada respiración.

El sonrojo en Miku, había quedado bastante expuesto, su nariz y orejas llegaron a colorarse lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. – Miku, esto me está preocupando. – Dije con fachada de preocupación, de forma que la peliaqua creyera un poco más en mis palabras. – ¿Esta bien si compruebo de otra manera tu temperatura? – La chica miraba con bastante confusión, además parecía que no la convencían mis palabras. – Podría ser algo serio, seguramente no te has acostumbrado a estar en este lugar y que te enfermes es consecuencia de ello. – Seguí diciendo mientras me apartaba de su rojo rostro, mirándola con la misma fachada. – Eso, lamentablemente ya le ha pasado a otras personas de este lugar. – Agregué dirigiendo mi rostro hacia el techo, con expresión de tristeza, claro que era solo una máscara más.

– E-E-E Esas personas… ¿Q-Que les p-paso? – Por fin parecía un poco más interesada en el tema. Interesada no era la palabra, sino asustada.

– Bueno… – Giré mis ojos hasta alcanzar su mirada. – Es mejor que no lo sepas… Esos recuerdos son tristes. – Añadí, intentando no reírme, pues la preocupación saltaba por todos los rincones del cuerpo a medio desarrollar de Miku. – En fin, es mejor que revise tu temperatura. – Dije callándome finalmente.

– E-Esta bien, Lujuria-sama. – Sus palabras lograron que me riera internamente del teatro que yo misma había montado, las cosas iban más que bien.

– Saca la lengua. – La mire fijamente, con mi expresión normal de sobriedad.

– ¿Eh? – Solo atinó a decir ella.

– Hazlo Miku, es por tu bien. – Mi tono de voz no había cambiado en nada. Por otra parte, la chica se estaba colorando aún más, pero con duda, hizo lo que le había indicado.

Ella sacó tímidamente aquel rojo musculo, de su boca, cerrando sus ojos como consecuencia de su vergüenza. Mi risa se dibujó hasta más no poder, en mis labios, ella por fin estaba algo indefensa.

Atraje un poco más a la chica, poniendo una mano en su cintura y arrastrando su cuerpo un poco más al mío; abrí mi boca y saque mi lengua. Sin cerrar los ojos proseguí a tocar en un segundo su legua con la mía, para después introducirme en el interior de su boca sin hacer movimientos innecesarios en otras partes de nuestros cuerpos.

– ¿Nng…? ¡¿ngh?! – Miku abrió de par en par, sus ojos, permitiendo que la confrontación entre mis azulados ojos y los suyos aguamarina, se diera. Intenté no profundizar tanto el contacto en aquel beso, pues la falta de aire se presentaría pronto.

– Mn… Shierra los ojos… *Glup* Miku… Terminaré rápido… Nn… – La chica solo los apretó con fuerza y sus manos se tensaron. Sabía que pronto intentaría detener esto, así que en los pocos segundos que me quedaban aproveche para darle una pequeña lamida a sus labios y hacer un pequeño contacto casto con los mismos. – Ya termino – Me alejé completamente, dándole su espacio. – Parece que no estas enferma, pero deberías ser precavida y descansar bien en las noches. – Dije levantándome de la banca y cruzando mis brazos con una expresión seria, pero a la ver un tanto relajada.

Miku solo se tapaba los labios con una de sus manos, mientras que su rostro quería estallar, cualquiera diría que le había dado un bien sorbo a una botella de salsa extra picante.

Intenté camuflajear mis ganas de reír al verla, dándole la espalda y mordiendo uno de los dedos de mi mano derecha, sin que ella lo notara mucho.

Después de un segundo me di la vuelta nuevamente. – Bueno, creo que ya es bastante tarde, así que deberíamos irnos. Después de todo debes descansar. – Le extendí la mano y luego de un minuto, el agarre fue tímidamente correspondido.

Caminamos de regreso a nuestras habitaciones, en casi completo silencio, hasta que estuvimos en nuestros destinos. – Miku. – La llamé antes de que atravesara su puerta. – El libro… – Señalé al objeto que ella tenía aferrado a su mano.

– Haaa… S-Si… Tome – Con algo de torpeza me pasó aquel libro que habíamos compartido por segunda vez. – Q-Que pase b-buenas noches – Tartamudeo en su despedida, mientras que con una mano intentaba tapar su sonrojado rostro y con la otra halaba un poco la parte inferior de su traje. De alguna forma me acababa de dar cuenta de que su torpeza formaba parte de algún atractivo especial en ella, pues en el instante en que note sus gestos mi corazón tuvo alguna especie de sobresalto, uniéndose a una pequeña lista que se estaba creando con los que últimamente había sentido. Era esa extraña sensación que revolvía mi estómago.

En el momento en que aquella chica estuvo a punto de desaparecer detrás de la estructura de madera, instintivamente tomé, el brazo de la chica, que estaba a mi alcance causando que girara su rostro en busca de aquel cazador que había apresado su muñeca; y acerque mi rostro con ¿suavidad? Dándole un pequeño roce a sus labios. – Buenas noches Miku. – La dejé ir, dándome cuenta de su nuevamente avergonzada expresión y me confiné en mi propio espacio, es decir, mi habitación.

En toda lo noche solo pensé en lo ajetreado que había sido el día y también en las cosas divertidas que habían pasado, aquellas cosas que solo podían ser descritas cuando pensaba en la pequeña Miku.

* * *

El sol diurno se había presentado nuevamente, la hora del desayuno se acercaba y yo estaba casi lista para salir de mi confortable cuarto.

Algo de labial rojo y listo. Era más que exuberante la mujer que estaba reflejada en el espejo frente a mí, es decir, Yo.

Gumi se había presentado temprano y me siguió hasta el comedor, donde nuevamente se hallaba la imbécil de cierta rubia estrujando y lamiendo los pechos de la mujer que tenía sentada sobre su cintura, claramente se veía que era una de mis sirvientas, ya que el uniforme la delataba, además su rostro peculiar me hacía parecer que ya me había acostado con ella.

No dije nada al entrar en el lugar, solamente me senté sin perder los estribos y le indique a Gumi que prepararan la mesa.

Gumi salió por la puerta con el rostro colorado al darle una mirada a la dictadora de la clase de sexología diurna, junto con su asistente, la sirvienta.

– Ahh Ahhng… – La chica intentaba no gritar tanto, aunque sus gemidos aún se le escapaban… a lo lejos se le veía que estaba al borde del orgasmo. – Guu… ahh… – Gimió…

Con uno de mis dedos empecé a dar golpes sobre la madera de la mesa, golpes que iban acelerando su ritmo a medida que las otras en la habitación continuaban con su acto.

Le di una mirada fulminante a la rubia ojiazul, con el propósito de alarmarla antes de que ocurriera la explosión.

– Oe gatita, creo que deberías salir huyendo, la jefa se ha enojado con nosotras. – Dijo en un tono audible, la rubia.

– P-Pe…ro… Ahhh…– Mas gemido de la misma persona. Mis dedos no dejaban de hacer ruido.

– Enserio te podrían matar, así que corre gatita. – Lily alejo a la chica quien salió con la ropa mal arreglada, para no decir que salió sin algo que cubriera sus pechos y tambaleando en el camino. – ¡Hello! Buen día Luka. – Me saludaba con una de sus manos, reflejando el simbolismo de "paz y amor" con sus dedos.

Solo recosté mi espalda al respaldar de la silla y puse una de mis manos cerca de mi barbilla para apoyar la misma en ese lugar, mientras que mi otra mano apoyaba la parte del codo de la que llegaba hasta mi rostro. Algunos mechones de mi cabello se dispersaban por mis mejillas y brazo, mis ojos ni siquiera miraban a la rubia, estaba segura de que si miraba su estúpida expresión terminaría enojándome hasta tal punto que no le vería final a la discusión.

– Oe Luka… ¿No me vas a saludar? – Insistió. – Luka… – *Suspiró* Lily parecía que había cambiado su posición corporal. – Al menos deberías preguntar por como terminó la fiesta. – Hizo un asqueroso puchero. – ¡Luka! – Pronuncio mi nombre en el mismo tono, demandando mi atención, igual que como lo hacen los infantes mortales cuando desean que sus madres les hagan caso.

– ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta? – Le pregunté sin animo alguno.

– Dios, que mal genio el tuyo. En fin todo termino bien, todos estuvieron satisfechos con ella, aunque esa Gula acabo hasta con algunas de las plantas que habían como decoración. – Parloteaba la chica.

– Bueno ya te pregunté, espero que estés satisfecha. – Agregué en el mismo tono aburrimiento y desgano.

– Si, Si… – Repitió con un poco de irritación en su voz. – ¡Ah ya se! – Se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento, causando mi rápida atención para ver qué pasaba.

Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó al borde de la mesa, justo a un lado de mí.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunté con confusión por sus acciones.

– Sabes, Luka. Hay algo que me pregunté toda la noche. ¿A dónde y con quien te escapaste anoche? – Así que eso era lo que ella quería preguntar. Cambio un poco mi expresión facial a una de desgano.

– Eso no te incumbe. – Respondí.

– Claro que sí, ¿o no? Tan solo espero que no estés jugando a los enamoraditos con ella. – Señaló hacia una de las entradas donde los sirvientes traían la comida, y específicamente a la que Lily señalaba, era aquella que traía una pequeña bandeja con frutas silvestres. – _"Miku"_ – Pensé al ver a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. Pareciera que las escenas de hace unos pocos días se volvían a repetir.

Me acomodé en la silla, cruzando mis piernas. – ¿Amor? – Me reí suavemente. – Sí, claro. – Dije con incredulidad. Sabía que algo como el amor no podría existir en estos tiempos y menos con nadie que haya caído aquí.

Lily sonrió son poco, apartándose de mí, volviendo a su puesto. Al mismo tiempo los sirvientes rodeaban la mesa para colocar el banquete sobre ella. Miku, con torpeza colocó la bandeja que traía, cerca de mi lugar. – B-Buen día, L-Lujuria-sama… – Dijo la chica apartándose un poco cuando termino de colocar los frutos.

– Buen día, Miku. – Hable de forma seductora y le sonreí con un poco de sensualidad. Luego miré de la misma forma a Lily, como señal de lo que pretendía hacer con la chica. Estaba más que segura que la rubia, a pesar de su idiotez innata, me había entendido, pues había soltado una risa mientras tomaba una pera, de entre la fruta que estaba delante de su asiento, para darle una mordía.

El rostro de Miku, como siempre, se había colorado de forma rápida.

El resto del desayuno, fue bastante normal y casi silencioso a excepción de los comentarios estúpidos que comentaba Lily acerca de la fiesta de la noche anterior, del manoseo de Envidia hacia su persona, eso sí que era algo que no me interesaba, y sobre cómo habían ido vestidos los emperadores, recalcando lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de sus atuendos.

Ya después de haber terminado con una porción del banquete y lo suficiente para saciar mi estómago, decido que era hora de retirarme. Me levanto de mi asiento y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, en donde me estaba esperando la chica de cabellos verdes. Me detengo, girando un poco mi cabeza, lo suficiente para poder visualizar a la otra que quedaba en la mesa, con el rabillo de uno de mis ojos. – Lily. – Llame rápidamente su atención. – Creo que entendiste lo que voy a hacer con Miku, así que no te entrometas en ello y toma tu distancia. – Sentencie. Solo oía su carcajada a mis espaldas y el pronunciar suavemente de las palabras "Que así se". Seguí mi caminar sin tomarle importancia a nada más de lo que dejaba detrás.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

Parecía ser medio día en aquel lugar, el sol diurno pegaba bastante fuerte y más sobre aquellas chicas que regaban parte de los rosales que adornaban la parte principal del palacio.

– Guaahh Realmente hace mucho calor. – Una de las dos se quejó mientras dejaba de regar las plantas.

– Definitivamente hace bastante calor – Proseguía a hacer lo mismo que la anterior con la única diferencia que esta empezaba a secarse el sudor de su frente con una de sus manos.

– Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, Miku. – Dijo la más alta de las dos, mientras señalaba hacia la sombra de uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca.

– Si. – Ambas salieron caminando lo más rápido posible hasta el lugar señalado.

– Juuuuahh Que refrescante ~ – Dijo la más pequeña al sentir la corriente fresca que soplaba debajo de aquel árbol.

– jaja… En esta época siempre hace mucho calor y es más difícil regar las plantas o hacer cualquier trabajo al aire libre. – Señalaba la de cabello rosa pálido.

– Ohh Ya veo. – Se sorprendió Miku, ante lo que decía IA.

– Cierto, Muy cierto. – Decía otra persona añadiéndose a la conversación y asustando a las otras dos.

– Hiaaa… L-L-Lily-sama… – Casi lo dijeron al unísono.

– ¿Por qué se asustaron tanto? Ni que fuera fea y espantosa. – La joven mujer hacia un puchero y luego soltaba una carcajada. – Tomen. –Extendió dos toallas blancas hacia las chicas. – Buen trabajo. – Decía para luego sonreírles.

– Gracias. –Agradecía IA al tomar la toalla.

– G-Gracias… – Miku repetía la acción de su otra compañera de servidumbre.

Ambas procedieron a secar sus rostros y las partes visiblemente cubiertas por el sudor.

– Oye Miku, ¿te molestaría acompañarme? – Preguntó la rubia.

La aludida solo negó con la cabeza. – Nos vemos IA – Se despidió rápidamente la más alta de las que ahora se alejaban del lugar.

– Chao IA-san – Se despedía con la mano, la peliaqua y como respuesta obtenía el mismo gesto por parte de la otra.

Después de caminar unos pocos minutos llegaron a las sombras de otro de los árboles, con la única diferencia era que en este había una banquita al igual de todos los otros árboles que conformaban una calle. – ¿Lily… sama? – Pregunto la más chica sin saber porque la había traído hasta ese lugar. La pelirrubia le asustaba un poco después de todo y más por el hecho de recordar lo que había pasado la primera noche que esta estuvo en aquel palacio, justamente cuando fue secuestrada en su propia habitación; por decirlo así.

– Parece que me tienes miedo, Miku-chan. – La miro sonriente la más alta. – Pero no te preocupes, no te he traído a este lugar para nada malo, solo quería darte una cosa. –Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero sin mangas. – Veamos, por aquí debe estar. – Susurraba mientras pasaba sus manos de un bolsillo a otro. – Por aquí no, veamos aquí… ¡Ahhh aquí esta! – Alzó la voz al momento en que sacaba lo que parecía ser un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos. – Toma. – La extendió lo suficiente para que estuviera al alcance de la chiquilla.

– ¿Una carta? – Interrogó la menor al momento que sostenía entre sus dedos y miraba aquel papel.

– Si, es para ti. Lee lo que dice. – Le indicó esta.

La chica solo abrió lentamente el sobre sin destruirlo, saco la hoja que estaba contenida dentro del mismo, la abrió y procedió a leerla. – Esto es… ¿una invitación? – Pregunto la más chica.

– Si Miku-chan. – La cara de la peliaqua expresaba su más que confusión. – Como ya pudiste leer, el Emperador de Soberbia te ha invitado a su palacio, así que me pidió que te hiciera llegar esa invitación – Señalaba el trozo de papel a la vez que le daba una ojeada.

– ¿Porque a mí? – Preguntó.

– Ni idea. Ummm… Probablemente quiere que sean… que sean… es-t. ¿Amigas?... Si amigas. Ella, digo ellos quieren que sean amigos, porque son los tres jaja. – La mujer se reía por la única razón de haber dado una rara excusa que quizás nadie creería, pero lo cierto es que la inocente chica frente a ella se había tragado su cuentecillo. – Deberías aceptar Miku-chan, además estaría mal que despreciaras una invitación de alguien tan importante y aún más si esas personas quieren ser tus amigos. – Sonaba mucho más convincente la astuta mujer. – ¿Qué dices Miku-chan? ¿Aceptas o no? – Preguntaba sonriéndole amistosamente.

La chica finalmente fue persuadida por aquella rubia, como si de una serpiente que se tratase.

– E-Esta bien – Respondió tímidamente.

– ¡Qué bien! – Dio un solo aplauso demostrando su satisfacción. – Ahora que aceptaste, deberías decirle a Luka que quieres ir y ya. – Agrego triunfante.

– ¿Luka? – Preguntó la más pequeña.

– Luka… Es Lujuria-sama como le dicen todos. – La pelirrubia tenía una gota de sudor en su frente pues le parecía haber mencionado aquel nombre en frente de aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina. – En fin, deberías decírselo a ella. – Termino de decir con la misma fachada sonriente.

– Si. – Añadió Miku.

* * *

 **LUKA**

Ya hace unos pocos minutos desde que empecé a andar por los pasillos del palacio. Andaba de un lado a otro con aquel libro en mis manos. ¿Qué buscaba? – Miku…– Ella era a quien buscaba. ¿Para qué? – Era más que evidente que deseaba continuar con mis ataques, pero el único problema era que no lograba dar con su paradero. Ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que la vi en el comedor y parecía haber desaparecido completamente del lugar, el solo hecho de buscarla ya me estaba estresando.

Me dirigí hasta el lugar minado de flores, aquel mismo jardín en el que habíamos estado juntas más de una vez, a ver si por casualidad se encontraba en ese espacio. Caminé a paso lento para descansar debido a la caminata que había hecho mientras la buscaba; abrí la conocida puerta y recorrí el intransitado jardín. Llegue hasta el centro de lugar y no había rastros de ella, decidida a darme por vencida y con un poco de irritación, me apartaba de aquel centro.

– L-Lujuria-sama… – Sentí como aquella suave voz mencionaba mi nombre. Alcé mis ojos y la vi frente a la entrada del campo floral. Corrí hacia mí, logrando que de alguna forma extraña mi irritación desapareciera.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, esta estaba a un metro de mí. – Lujuria-sama – Su vergüenza se reflejó al mirar directamente mis ojos.

– ¿Si? – Pregunté, para no decir que la estaba buscando ni nada por el estilo, además sentía curiosidad de saber por qué ella buscaba a la persona que parecía ponerla demasiado incomoda, la que abusa de su inocencia y además quien intento violarla.

– Bueno… yo… – Dijo tímidamente evitando el contacto con mis ojos.

– Dime lo que quieras Miku. Te complaceré en "lo que sea". – Tiré mis últimas palabras con una doble intención, la cual pareciera que ni siquiera había sido entendida, por lo tanto solo pude soltar una risilla. Últimamente me estaba divirtiendo el hecho de ver hasta qué grado llega la pureza de esta chiquilla, lo que me excita mucho más y provoca que desee tenerla lo más pronto posible entre mis brazos o mejor dicho desear estar entre sus piernas.

– Yo… Yo he recibido esto. – Extendió hacia mí un sobre abierto con un sello más que conocido para mí. – Solo quería saber si tenía su permiso para ir. – Se avergonzó aún más. Por otra parte pude sentir como un escalofrío recorría cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, abrí rápidamente el sobre y leí el contenido de la carta. No era nada más y nada menos que una invitación por parte de Soberbia dirigida hacia la chica de las coletas. – ¿Puedo ir? – En su tono de voz se notaba un acto de ruego hacia mí. Pero esto era demasiado, ir a el palacio de Soberbia era demasiado arriesgado para ella que además de ser una "Don Nadie" en este lugar, tampoco había sido adoptada como se debía por mí. Si ponía las cosas sobre una balanza estaban así: Por un lado estaban los problemas que causarían ir hasta ese lugar que me desagradaba y arriesgarme a que le pueda pasar algo a Miku en ese lugar de locos; y por el otro lado estaban el hecho de que no podía rechazar una invitación de un Emperador así como así y el hecho de que si no accedía a cumplir la petición que me estaba haciendo Miku, probablemente esta se distanciaría un poco de mi o provocaría que mi plan se estanque, por ende no tendría sexo con ella tan rápidamente y eso me frustraría mucho más.

A todo esto debería sacarle un provecho o al menos buscar la manera en que no pierda en nada y logre hacer puntos con ella.

– Veamos. Puedes ir con dos condiciones. – Dije con dificultad ya que de verdad no quería tener nada que ver con soberbia.

– Y-Yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance. – Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo, no sabía di lo que ella tenía era curiosidad por el lugar o qué, pero su sonrisa era extraña.

– La número uno, es que me permitas acompañarte a ese lugar, no dejaré que vayas allí sola y la segunda. – Me acerque a su rostro. – Es que me permitas darte un pequeño beso. – Le sonreí con suficiente complacencia, esperando su respuesta. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, sus manos se pusieron rígidas y su mirada se escondió en su flequillo. – Tomaré eso como un sí, Miku. – Su cuerpo parecía haberse rendido, así que tome su mentón levantando un poco su rostro al mismo tiempo que yo me agaché para poder crear el contacto. Su cara estaba rojísima y sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza como en veces anteriores, su cuerpo tiritaba cuando mi aliento chocaba contra sus labios. Este sería el primer beso en el cual ella estaría casi de acuerdo, así que aproveché la oportunidad y acorté nuestra distancia, aquella que me obligaría a cumplir con mi parte del pacto estipulado.

– " _De alguna forma se ha movido una ficha más en este juego de dos"_ – Sonreí mientras besaba sus labios.

 **FIN LUKA**

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Buenas noches, días etc., etc. Hoy era el día de actualizar, a casi pocos minutos de que sea media noche, por algún motivo siempre termino actualizando a esas altas horas de la noche, pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos, que es la historia; como ya habrán leído no hubo mucho de nada en este capítulo, bueno eso es porque tuve que hallar alguna extraña e inexplicable forma de hacer que la carta que le dio Rin a la pedófila de Lily llegara a su destino, y como ven me tomo demasiado hacerlo así, por lo tanto se podría decir que el capítulo se dividió en dos partes, esta que es la entrega de la invitación y la próxima que nombrare "Soberbia", ósea el siguiente capítulo, si… si… que falta de originalidad de mi parte cuando pongo los nombres, pero es que a veces no se me ocurre naaaaaaah. *Sniff**Sniff* Creo que el nombre ya lo dirá todo, pero ¿Qué cónchale hará la pequeña Rin? ¿Y que es de Len? ¿Trio? LOL ¿O será que habrá NEGITORO del zukulemtho? Grrrr…**

 **Ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo, esta semana estaré en contacto con la naturaleza y alejada de la civilización y de la tecnología (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T), así que lamentablemente en ese tiempo no podré escribir y serán cinco días D: por lo cual espero estar actualizando el sábado 13 o quizás el domingo 14 *W* ese día me huele a amors… Grrrrrrr… ¿Debería hacer algún tipo de especial de San Valentín? No estoy segura.**

 **Ohhh se me olvidaba darles gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho. A veces los leo varias veces y me rio, y digo bueno debo poner orden en este fic y más cosas zabrokulemthaz. Jajajaja… Bueno de verdad se los agradezco, me motivan a seguir con la historia. En in nos vemos y Chauuu (^w^)/**

 **PD: Conste que si ven algún error es porque no revise bien el fic, por algo llamado falta de tiempo, siempre me coge la media noche.**


	7. BDSM y chocolates

Domingo 14 de febrero, es hora del Especial del día de San Valentín…

Jojojojoooo Feliz Navidad… No que diga, Feliz día del amor y de la amistad.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 7**

 **(Especial de San Valentín)**

 **BDSM y chocolates**

– Creo que sería divertido hacer esto. – Señalaba con vigor a una parte específica de la hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa, la chica da cabello naranja y ojos rojos.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con Miki-san; deberíamos hacer eso. – La chica que hablaba levantaba sus dos pulgares hacia la chica que había hablado antes que ella, en señal de total aprobación.

– Umm… Es cierto que es una muy buena idea, pero también creo que deberíamos hacer esto… – La chica rubia con una larga coleta ladeada, quien coloca otra hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

En el momento que todos los reunidos leen el contenido de la hoja, se asombran y la gran mayoría da su aceptación.

– Esto es genial. – La voz llena de emoción de la que llevaba orejas de gato, inundo el oscuro lugar.

– Bueno creo que ya tenemos varias ideas. – Añade el chico de cabello plateado y ojos brillantes, mientras le daba vueltas al gran conector que salía de la parte trasera de su traje.

– ¡Apártense todos…! – Una fuerte voz en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, hizo que todos dirigieran su vista al lugar de donde provenían los pasos de los que entraban. Todos se fueron apartando, dándoles paso a aquellas personas que silenciaron la zona.

– ¿Q-Que sucede? – Preguntó el mismo chico de cabello plateado, quien ahora estaba bastante estático, haciendo que el cable que tenía en la mano callera.

*PLAM* Un fuerte sonido se escuchó cuando la mujer que estaba encabezando el grupo que acababa de entrar, azoto un portafolios transparente contra la mesa, casi formando una escena de cualquier película de acción llevada a cabo en los suburbios.

– Explícate. ¿Qué es esto?... – Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa claro.

– Léelo por ti misma. Esta es la idea que nosotros proponemos. – La mujer señalaba al grupo de aproximadamente cinco personas, quienes eran los que habían entrado con ella.

Así lo hizo la chica de cabello rosa claro, quien tomo el portafolios y leyó la única página que había en el. – Esto… Esto es… – Ella se había quedado asombrada al ver lo que decía.

La chica de cabellos de taladros se acercó para leer aquello a había dejado a la otra tan impactada y de la misma manera quedo atónita.

Por ultimo llego otra chica, aquella sirvienta con cabellos verdes, conocida entre todos y respetada por muchos en el lugar, tomo el portafolio y siguió el patrón de las otras dos. Dio una ojeada a la hoja, levantó nuevamente su vista, dirigiéndose a la mujer frente a ella. Extendió su mano y sonrió. – No me esperaba menos de ti Cul-san – La otra mujer también sonrió ampliamente.

– Gracias Gumi – Ambas estrecharon sus manos de forma que todo indicaba que una nueva idea había sido aceptada.

– Chicos, manos a la obra. – Levantó la voz Gumi, mientras escondía su algo maquiavélico rostro en su flequillo, de forma sombría.

Todos en aquel sótano, iluminado por una escasa luz de una única lámpara, celebraron el desenlace que se había dado en esa reunión.

La mañana había llegado desde hace unas buenas horas en la Sección de la Lujuria, pero todo el ambiente en el lugar parecía totalmente diferente a lo cotidiano. El lugar estaba casi de vuelta y media, con personas corriendo de un lado para otro, con rostros llenos de emoción y regocijo. Solo había una personita que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en el lugar, aquella que intentaba llamar la atención de los otros sirvientes que pasaban afanados a su lado, para ver quién podía darle una explicación, pero todos la ignoraban como si fuese un fantasma.

* * *

– Oe, Miku-chan. – Alguien toco el desprevenido hombro de la aludida, lo cual hizo que la misma se sorprendiera dando un pequeño brinco. – Buen día. – Se reía la joven que estaba en frente de la de coletas.

– ¿I-IA-chan? – Dijo con sorpresa Miku.

– ¿Tanto así te asusté? – Seguía burlándose de su más reciente amiga, quien solo atinó a mirar con sorpresa la actitud de la chica y casi de inmediato sonrió junto a ella. – A ver Miku, ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó, componiendo su expresión a una más relajada y natural.

– Yo… bueno… – La chica parecía no coordinar sus palabras. – Porque todos… digo ¿Qué pasa que todos están así hoy? – Dijo señalando a dos chicas que iban pasando de prisa, con unas bolsas en sus manos; y luego a un chico de que iba de la misma forma pero en dirección contraria.

La de cabellos rosa pálido miro con detenimiento a lo que hacía referencia Miku, encontrando el punto al cual quería llegar la menor. – Ummm creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. – Dijo aun mirando a los que pasaban. – Ven conmigo, te lo voy a mostrar. – Tomó a la de coletas por una de sus manos y la llevó hacia la parte frontal del palacio.

– Esto es… – Miku señalaba al gran letrero que tenía casi en frente, pues un buen par de personas, para no decir decenas, creaban una distancia considerable entre ella y el anuncio. – Día de… ¿San Valentín? – Preguntó luego de leer las letras más grandes del letrero.

– Claro que sí. Mañana será el Gran Día de San Valentín. – Levantaba el puño con entusiasmo la chica.

– San… Valentín… San… Valentín… ¿San Valentín? – Los ojos de la de cabellos aguamarina se dirigieron al rostro de IA. – ¿Qué es San Valentín? – Interrogó con rostro infantil y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que trataba el tema.

– ¿Eh? ¿No sabes que es San Valentín? – Precintó a gran boca la mayor, tapando sus labios luego de darse cuenta de que había atraído la atención de muchos de los presentes. – ¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es San Valentín? Esta es una celebración muy importante, en donde…–

– IA, IA… – Una de las otras sirvientas interrumpió la conversación, esta caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaban Miku e IA. – Que bueno que estas aquí. Te estaba buscando. – Siguió diciendo en el momento en que detenía su andar. – Buen día Miku. – Dio un saludo rápido – IA necesito que me ayudes a hacer un par de cosas para mañana. – Miro su reloj con rapidez. – Es urgente así que si me disculpas, Miku, me tengo que llevar a esta chica. – Las dos jóvenes se apartaron rápidamente del lugar, y al fin y al cabo Miku no había obtenido respuesta alguna por parte de quien iba a despejar sus dudas.

Miku suspiró.

Al cabo de un rato las personas que habían estado obstruyendo el paso para por fin ver el cartel, se fueron, permitiéndole a la de ojos aguamarina, acercarse lo suficiente para poder leer lo que decía.

– Día de San Valentín… – Pronunciaba lo que decía en letras grandes en la parte superior. – _"Sean todos bienvenidos a participar del Gran Día de San Valentín que se llevara a cabo en los predios del palacio de la Lujuria. Dicha actividad se realizará el 14 de febrero. Habrán eventos, encantadores premios y sobre todo, la presencia de la perfecta Lujuria-sama, emperadora de la Sección."_ – Leyó en su mente. – No olviden su… chocolate…– Termino de pronunciar las últimas palabras que estaban en el texto, quedando un poco en el aire, con el tema. – ¿Chocolate? – Se interrogó a si misma mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla y buscaba una respuesta en el cielo o en alguna otra parte. –"Chocolate" – Repetía seguidamente en su mente.

– Yo, Miku-chan~ –

– ¡Hiiiiii…! – Como de costumbre la chica de cabellos aguamarina se había sobresaltado. Nuevamente alguien había aparecido detrás de ella. Un brazo se coló por uno de sus hombros y creando que sus cuerpos chocaran un poco. Miku mira a la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, aun sabiendo a quien la pertenecía la voz. – Lily-sama. – Pronunció suavemente.

– Hola, Hola Miku. – Sonríe la rubia. – Interrogó.

– Bueno… yo… – La chica buscaba la forma menos vergonzosa de explicarle a Lily su situación. Tal rubia miro la expresión de la chica, cayendo en cuanta de lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de la uniformada.

– Ummmm… déjame adivinar. – Miró a un lado y al otro, percatándose que lo único a su alrededor era aquel cartel justo a un lado de ellas. – Supongo que debes estar pensando en San Valentín, ¿no es verdad? – La observo para ver si había acertado.

– Si… bueno… es algo como eso… más o menos. – La chica se avergonzó un poco. – Es que yo… bueno… yo no sé qué se supone que tenga que hacer en San Valentín… ni se lo que es… – El colorado rostro de la chica demostraba que hablaba con la verdad, o eso parecía para los ojos de Lily.

– ¿En serio? – Evitó reírse. – Se supone que eras una humana, y San Valentín es una fiesta de los humanos, pensé que todas y cada una de las personas debía saberlo. Ya veo que eres irregular en más de un aspecto. – Se limpió las lágrimas que había acumulado mientras intentaba no reírse tanto para no ofender o avergonzar más a Miku, bueno si es que eso era posible. – Ejem Ejem… – Aclaró un poco su garganta. – Yo te diré todo lo que necesitas saber. – Se daba golpes de pecho. – Mira, San Valentín aquí es una celebración en la cual una parte de la sección participa de eventos y actividades que se realizaran para divertirse y pasar el día, además deberás ofrecerle un presente a Luka, debe ser un chocolate casero. – Manipuló lo último que dijo. – Este es como un cumpleaños para Luka, así que debes hacer algo muy especial ya que veo que ella te aprecia, así que sería muy bueno si al menos pudieras darle un cálido y tierno beso. –

– ¿Be… ehhh? – Los colores cálidos pasaron por todo el rostro de esta hasta las orejas, eso fue debido al escuchar aquella palabra que le traía recuerdos.

– ¿No me digas que tú nunca le has dado beso a Luka? – Investigó la más alta al ver la extraña reacción de la chiquilla, intentaría con eso buscar algo de información sobre el tipo de relación que actualmente existía entre ellas, aunque sabía que ellas ya se habían besado, era por las expresiones que Miku presentaría, que se daría cuenta de que si Luka estaba avanzando sentimentalmente con ella o si Miku aún seguía siendo intimidada.

– Bueno… yo… – Balbuceaba avergonzada, las imágenes que su mente proyectaba eran los vestigios del día anterior cuando sus labios habían sido poseídos por la mujer de cabello rosa.

– Solo bromeaba con lo del beso. – Se apartó de Miku y caminó unos pasos, sin dejar de reírse al tomarle el pelo a la chica. – Yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero ya sabes has tu mejor esfuerzo para el día de mañana y recuerda darme chocolates a mí también. – Sonreía pícaramente mientras se alejaba.

La joven se quedó por unos minutos estática, aun después de que la rubia hubiese desaparecido por alguno de los rincones del lugar. No sabía cuál era lo cierto y lo falso de entre todas las cosas que había dicho la mujer. Casi podía decirse que quedó más confundida.

Después de un rato la reacción de Miku se dio. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Esculcó entre los estantes hasta encontrar la sección que la podría ayudar. – ¡Aa-aquí esta! – Levantó el libro que recién había sacado, el cual tenía como título: San Valentín – El amor en el mundo. La chica caminó hasta una parte algo apartada de la inmensa habitación, miro de un lado a otro dándose cuenta de que no había nadie y se sentó en el suelo, recostándose a uno de los estantes. Tomo el libro con ambas manos e inicio su lectura. No es como si fuera a leer todo el libro, solo lo ojeaba para tener una idea de lo que aquel día representaba. – Amor y amistad… chocolate… día blanco… chocolate amargo… cartas… parejas… chocolate… amigos…– Esos eran los términos que más se repetían en su ojeada. – Así que básicamente debo hacer un chocolate para Lujuria-sama. – Susurró. Se había dado a la idea de que las cosas realmente eran como se las había indicado Lily, sin más llevó el libro al lugar al cual pertenecía. Ahora debería buscar un libro que le indicara como hacer chocolates, pues era un tema del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Nuevamente rebuscó entre los estantes hasta encontrar aquel libro de recetas de repostería que pudiera ayudarla en esta situación.

* * *

– Jou Jou Jou…Buenos días a todos, bienvenidos en este día a la gran celebración del San Valentine´s Day ~. – Una voz chillona se escuchaba. – Soy Yukari Yuzuki y él es Utatane Piko – La chica de orejas de gato saludaba enérgicamente, mientras que el chico hacia una reverencia y volvía a su lugar haciendo rotar el cable que salía de la parte trasera de su traje. – Y ambos tenemos la dicha de ser los animadores de este año. – La multitud reunida alrededor de la tarima aplaudía con bastante euforia, claro que habían otras personas que hacían presente en casi todos los rincones del patio. – En esta mañana mencionaremos el primer evento. – Seguía hablando la chica con mucho ánimo. – Y este es…– Una chica había entrado al escenario con una caja en su mano y se colocaba en el centro del escenario. El joven de cabello plateado se colocaba al lado de esta y proseguía a meter su mano en tal objeto.

– A ver… A ver…– Daba vueltas, con su mano, dentro de la caja y finalmente se decide a sacar un papel. Lo desenvuelve y lo lee. – Ohh vaya, toca algo fuerte desde temprano. – Rápidamente enseña el papel. – ¡BDSM Party! – Su voz sueña muy fuerte al cabo que todos con solo oír el nombre quedan entusiasmados.

– Ohhh BDSM Party. – Se acerca la joven de orejas de gato con un papel en la mano, mientras que la chica que sostiene la caja sale del escenario. – Este evento consiste en lo siguiente: Hacer demostraciones de Sadomasoquismo, ya sea por la parte sádica o masoquista, quien logre provocar más excitación a la audiencia, gana. ~ – Los gritos no se hacen esperar entre la población, pues claramente casi todos en el lugar han de haber tenido una experiencia Sadomasoquista en algún momento y eran claros fanáticos de una de las dos partes del acto que se conformaba en la sumisión o la dominación.

– Las reglas son las siguientes: Se puede participar individualmente o en parejas, no se admiten ni tríos ni grupos compuestos por mayor cantidad de personas que la estipulada. – El chico hace el primer conteo con uno de sus dedos y luego pasa al segundo. – Portar algún elemento de Dominación o sumisión, la vestimenta influirá en su puntaje. – Señalo el tercer dedo. – La tercera y última reglas es que lamentablemente Lujuria-sama no podrá participar. – Hizo cara de tristeza. – Es una pena, pero claro está que si nuestra señora participa ganaría hasta con los ojos vendados. – Termino de decir, todos los espectadores estaban de acuerdo con cada una de las reglas tomadas...

– Un dato importante es que la decisión se tomara gracias a nuestro Pervertometro. – La chica de cabello rubio y esponjoso señalaba al objeto que entraba por el escenario, llevado en un carrito de rueditas, por dos personas. Aquel objeto tenia forma de un termómetro de grandes dimensiones, contaba con pequeñas rayas que iban marcando diferentes colores que iban desde el azul hasta el rojo. – El que llegue a mayor escala en el Pervertometro será el gran ganador. –

– Y claro que no podría faltar un premio en este evento. – Intervino el chico quien hacia un gesto de negatividad con su dedo índice. – Como premio tenemos… Ta Ta Ta Taaan~ – Se oyó el repique de tambores. Algo grande escondido en una sábana se daba lugar en medio de escenario. – Este gran y espectacular kit compuesto de juguetes sexuales de muchas formas y tamaños, incluyen vibradores, consoladores, dildos, mordazas, sogas, látigo, ropa de cuero, correas y como parte principal del kit tenemos a un maravilloso conjunto de cuero, botas, mayas y un hilo dental a juego, cada segmento proporcionado por nuestra amada Emperadora, Lujuria-sama. – Todos aplaudían más que con furor, mientras que la mujer de cabello rosa saludaba con una mano desde la tarima que había sido colocada especialmente para ella y su trono, al lado trasero del público, con la intención de que pudiera admirar mejor los diferentes eventos.

La mujer solo se limitaba a sonreír son sensualidad, dejando noqueado a todo aquel que dirigiera su mirada a ella. En un segundo cambio su atuendo en frente de todas las miradas, con la ayuda de la transformación que era propia de ella. Hemorragias nasales sobraban de entre los espectadores al ver lo que ahora llevaba puesto la majestuosa mujer. Ropa ajustada de cuero, demostrando su espléndida figura, haciendo juego con el tema del BDSM, aquel vestido de Sádica que acababa de colocarse, era como un as bajo la manga, para demostrar que era mejor que cualquiera que pasara por aquella tarima, además su conjunto también era complementado por una capa de rey, una corona y un cetro, como haciendo juego con la fecha en celebración. La sonrisa de aquella diosa aumentó al fijarse en sus siervos quienes, claramente, demostraban sus niveles de excitación ante su imagen.

– ¡Lu-Lujuria-sama! – Grito el público.

– Bu-Bu-Bueno… le damos gracias a Lujuria-sama por su gran demostración. – El chico decía mientras intenta contener la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

– Ahora bien, si se quieren llevar este gran kit, lo que deben hacer es inscribirse con nuestras compañeras IA y Lenka. – Señalaba a las chicas que estaban colocadas en una mesa a un lado de las tarimas. –Es mejor que vayan rápido, pues dentro de poco vamos a comenzar. – Gritó con fervor la chica. Dan pronto como terminó sus palabras la gente corrió hacia el lugar indicado, abarrotándolo en un segundo.

* * *

– Creo que por fin he terminado. – Decía la chica terminando de amarrar empaques que tenía sobre la mesa. – Solo un pequeño lazo aquí… y listo… – Se alegraba al acomodar el lazo que adornaba uno de los pequeños empaques. Luego dejo el delantal a un lado y caminó un poco para tomar una bolsa que anteriormente había puesto en una silla. Tomó los empaques y los colocó dentro de la bolsa.

Dio una ojeada a la cocina, procurando que todo estuviera limpio y reluciente, de la misma forma en que se la habían entregado.

Salió alegremente del lugar. No había ni un alma en el pasillo, solo se escuchaba el ruido del exterior, dando a entender que ya la celebración había iniciado.

Dio una vuelta en el último pasillo y al fin llegó al exterior del palacio. Para su sorpresa todo estaba magníficamente decorado, el ambiente parecía muy animoso a comparación de los otros días, estaba bien a una gran cantidad de personas que nunca había visto por el lugar.

– Y nuestra siguiente concursante es Cul-san… – La voz de la animadora llamo la atención de Miku, de modo que sus ojos se dirigieron a la tarima. De pronto una mujer de cabello rojo se dio paso en medio de aquella tarima. Los alaridos de los presentes rezumbaban el lugar. La mujer solo llevaba una especie de falda de cuero negro que dejaba al descubierto sus glúteos y unas minúsculas bragas del mismo material que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus senos estaban al descubierto, poesía un sombrero de policía negro y una corbata del mismo color, además de unas botas cortas con bastantes cordones, haciendo complemento con el atuendo, eso sin contar el tolete que tenía en su mano. Luego de uno o dos minutos la mujer salió por el lado contrario al cual había entrado.

Miku se estremeció, pero con el único sentimiento de incomodidad y vergüenza por ver a alguien con ese tipo de ropas. – Nuestra siguiente pareja con concursante estará conformada por: Yuma-kun y Oliver-kun – La gente nuevamente gritó.

– Mi-ku-chan~ – Como clara manía, alguien había vuelto a sorprender a Miku, sacándola de su estado y fiándose en la persona que la llamaba.

– I...IA-chan – Mencionó la del rostro ruborizado.

– Jeje vine a buscarte, Lujuria-sama me pidió que te llamara. – La chica tomó a Miku por el brazo y la guio por el camino hasta casi llegar a la tarima. – Debes subir pronto, Lujuria-sama te espera, uff gracias a ti tomare un descanso jeje… – Sonreía la chica a su amiga.

En ese momento Miku recordó algo. – Ahh antes de que te vayas IA-chan. – La de cabellos aguamarina rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba consigo. – Toma. – Extendió un pequeño paquete.

– ¿Y esto? – Interrogó del cabello rosa pálido.

– Bueno, es… un presente de mi parte… Eso es… porque eres mi a-amiga… – Miku desvió su mirada pero aun así sentía la alegría de poder llamar a alguien amiga y compartir en un día como ese.

– Ohhh ya veeo… Muchísimas gracias Miku-chan. No tengo nada preparado, pero espero que sepas que también valoro tu amistad. – La más grande le sonrió. – Ahora ve, que te esperan. – Le indicó señalándole el lugar en donde la esperaban.

* * *

 **LUKA**

El medio día había azotado el lugar, aunque estuviera resguardada en las sombras que proporcionaba el toldo, aun podía sentir algo de calor. Frente a mis ojos dos jóvenes estaban haciendo una exposición de nada más y nada menos que Sadomasoquismo entre hombres. Uno de ellos cargaba un calzón de cuero que dejaba que su arma se le notara, unos botines y un latiguillo y el otro, claramente pasivo estaba amarrado por unas cuerdas y una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, pero con ver los mechones rubios que sobresalían de dicha mascara era más que evidente que se trataba de Oliver.

Los jóvenes salieron, uno siendo halado por el otro. El Pervertometro o como se llamara el gran termómetro que estaban usando, marcaba el nivel de popularidad que había tenido la pareja.

– Por Ultimo, pero no menos importante tenemos a una pareja… – Decía el pequeño Piko.

En el instante en que el chico iba a decir el nombre, Miku apareció y se colocó cerca de mí. – Bu-Buenas Lujuria-sama. – Dijo con su característico e inocente rostro.

– Buena tarde Miku. – Devolví su saludo.

– ¡Lily-sama! – Interrumpiendo la continuación de mi conversación, SeeU había anunciado el nombre de la persona que seguía en la lista de los participantes, en este caso le correspondía el turno a Lily.

Le di una ojeada a Miku y sus ojos se plasmaron en la otra estructura. Los gritos de conmoción inundaban el lugar. La rubia estúpida tenía una gran vestimenta, creo que además de mí, la única otra persona que podría representar tan bien el papel de una sádica era esa mujer y así lo había dejado en claro en frente de esa multitud, cuando el termómetro ese estalló.

Volví a mirar a Miku. Su rostro estaba sumido en la vergüenza, desde mi interior me reía de ella por parecer tan inocente ante todas las cosas. – Indiscutiblemente tenemos una ganadora. – Señalaba la rubia de orejas de gato mientras aún seguía sorprendida por el estallido del aparato de medición. Finalmente le dieron su premio a Lily y pasaron al siguiente evento. El proceso de selección del evento se volvió a repetir siendo el mismo Piko quien tomara en forma de azar la siguiente actividad. – Ahora es el turno de los: ¡Choco Senos! – No pude evitar reírme ante tal nombre, veía venir de que se trataba.

– En este evento las chicas utilizaran cualquiera de los ingrediente que aquí se presentan y crearan su propia mescla o receta de chocolate. – Señalaba al puesto de dulces y mescla de cacao que se encontraba a una esquina de la tarima, claro que las proporciones de tal puesto eran enormes, pues estaba segura de que un montón de chicas participarían. – La receta creada la deberán verter en sus pechos para que las jurados puedan seleccionar las dos mejores. – Decía el chico de ojos brillantes.

– La única regla es que solo habrá una dos y media para el evento, esto es entre la preparación de la receta y la evaluación, deberán hacer dos filas de forma ordena para ser evaluadas y aquellas que queden fuera del periodo de tiempo, aunque hagan la fila no se les podrá evaluar. – Hacia gestos la chica cada una de sus palabras. – El premio será una cita con la jurado que las seleccione. –

– Los jurados o jueces serán: Lujuria-sama y Lily-sama. – Termino de completar el otro animador. Esto realmente sería un gran dolor de cabeza, pasaría mucho tiempo comiendo demasiado chocolate y probando los pechos de cualquiera chica, ya sean cuales sean sus proporciones, esperando que ninguna mayor, físicamente, de los treinta y siete se encuentre por allí.

Rápidamente Lily se ubicó a mi lado y el tiempo comenzó a correr. Las primeras chicas llegaron al lugar. La que me había tocado era joven y de gran "personalidad", mientras que a la que estaba a mi lado le había tocado con una mujer un poco más escasa. Dejé que la chica se sentara como quisiera en mis piernas y comencé a lamer sus pechos. Tan pronto como mi lengua hizo contacto con sus globos, la mujer comenzó a gemir. – Cariño, se ha agotado el tiempo. – Susurré alejándome de la chica.

Tan pronto como una se fue la otra subió. La chica se sentó sobre mí. Era alguien muy joven y que fácilmente podría recordar, era aquella chiquilla con la que me acosté el mismo día en que llegó Miku a este lugar. Mi boca se dirigió hacia aquellos pequeños pechos, azotando con mi lengua su pezón. – Mnn Ahh… – Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Miku, tan pronto como la chica gimió. El rostro de la chica de ojos aguamarina estaba rojo, sus manos se anclaban en su pecho. – Mmmmk – Otro gemido más. Por algún motivo Miku había salido corriendo del lugar. No pude sentirme bien con eso, era un sentimiento extraño que me invadía, solo por el hecho de saber que la pequeña me estaba viendo con otra persona. Sabía que eso no favorecía en nada mi avance con ella pero era algo de lo que no me podía zafar.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

Casi era de tarde en aquel lugar, las luces empezaban a encenderse pues la oscuridad se había estado asomando. Aquella chica de coletas seguía rondando por los pasillos del palacio. Ya había pasado un buen par de horas desde que había visto por última vez a la mujer de cabello rosa. Había estado escuchando claramente todos los anuncios que habían dado de cada uno de los eventos que se habían realizado y también sabía que en este instante se estaba llevando a cabo el evento final o de clausura. La gente había estado pasando d un lado al otro y rondando por todo el palacio. No había paz por ningún lugar.

Su último recurso para alejarse de tanto ajetreo, fue ir a un lugar que sabía que nadie más iría y que ni siquiera la misma Lujuria-sama lo visitaría hoy, pues estaba ocupada.

Caminó entre los pasillos y llegó a la puerta que conducía a aquel jardín que la llevaba directo a otro mundo. Sus pasos eran lentos, esperando descansar en aquel espacio.

Abrió la puerta y cuando ya estuvo en el interior la cerró. Anduvo un poco más, hasta que diviso a otra persona en el lugar, a alguien a quien no esperaba. – Lu-Lujuria…sama… – Su vergüenza fue notoria pues aun recordaba la manera estúpida en la cual había casia escapado del lado de la pelirrosa en la tarde. – Pe-Perdone la interrupción. – Dándose media vuelta, intento irse.

– Miku. – Llamo en voz alta la mujer. Dando a entender que probablemente estaba enojada. – Miku, ven acá, por favor. – Su voz se había suavizado. Miku con algo de temor se acercó hasta quedar en frente de ella. – Siéntate a mi lado. – Le sonrió un poco. La de coletas solo hizo lo que la otra le había ordenado. – Parece que has ganado. – Le sonrió mayormente a la chiquilla, la cual no parecía entender nada.

– ¿Yo he… ganado? ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

La risilla de Luka invadió el lugar. – Vaya, vaya… aquella que no parece estar participando fue la ganadora. Se supone el ultimo evento consistía en encontrarme y tú lo has hecho así que felicidades. – Se reía aún más de la cara de la muchacha. – ¿No preguntarás cual es el premio? –Le insinuó pícaramente.

– Yo… no sé de qué habla…– Dijo con mayor carga de vergüenza pues Lujuria-sama se estaba burlando de ella.

– Jajaja definitivamente… Bueno yo te diré cual era el premio. – Sonrío sensualmente. – Pasar la noche conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, aunque haya ganado no te haré nada malo si no quieres. – Dijo.

La chica no respondía nada. Por un pequeño momento de incomodidad, la chica se movió lo que provoco que un pequeño crujido se produjera, haciéndola recordar algo que había olvidado. – Lu-Lu-Lujuria-sama. – Llamó ella en un tono de tipo soldado.

– ¿Si Miku? – Preguntó al ver tan extraño cambio de actitud.

– Bueno… yo… – Saco un empaque y se lo mostró a aquella que estaba a su lado.

 **LUKA**

– Es… ¿Para mí? – Miku asintió, todavía con el rostro rojo. Mi pecho sentía una especie de opresión. De alguna forma era algo nuevo recibir un detalle de alguna persona. Bueno un detalle que no se relacione absolutamente con sexo.

Tome aquel empaque con aquello que parecía ser chocolate. – ¿Tu lo hiciste? – Quería saber su respuesta. Ella nuevamente asintió. – ¿Puedo probar uno? – Volví a hacer otra de las tontas preguntas que no eran de mi devoción.

– "Delicioso" – Pensé. De alguna manera su sabor era incomparable con aquellos que había estado probando toda la tarde.

– ¿Co- ¿Cómo saben? – Ella me preguntó mientras me deleitaba con el sabor del trozo de dulzura.

Con su pregunta solo podía tener respuestas pervertidas para ella, no sabía cuánto debería arriesgar pero era hora d intentar avanzar un poco más ya que la situación se ha dado. – Creo que deberías probarlo tu misma. – Puse otro trozo de chocolate en mi boca y me acerque a su rostro. – Miku, te voy a besar. – Le advertí, ella solo se quedó estática, colorándose sin parar. Un poco más, solo un centímetro más y sus labios serian míos. Sus ojos se cerraron como de costumbre y con un fuerte latido de mi pecho, mis labios se pegaron a los de ellas. Primero de forma suave, guiándola lentamente y luego aumentando de poco en poco la intensidad. Su mano se acercó a la mía sin querer y de la misma forma yo aproveché y coloque mi mano sobre la de ella. Finalmente abrí sus labios con mi lengua dejando pasar parte del chocolate, vertiéndolo por todos los rincones que podía de su boca.

– Mn Mn – Sonidos nuevos salían de los labios d Miku y se apagaban en los míos. Qué diablos, me estaba excitando. – Mnng – Me separé un poco para que ella pudiera tomar aire.

– ¿Sabía bien, no es cierto? – Le pregunte. Ella intentó abrir uno de sus ojos y luego evitó mirarme. – Oye Miku, ya que hoy es un día muy especial me dejarías hacer algo también especial por ti, digo para compensar tus chocolates, pues no tengo ningún regalo que darte. – Mi voz sonaba amigable, pero no debía dudar de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Ella aun intentaba recuperarse.

La tome entre mis brazos y le dí un suave beso. La recosté al suelo sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Sus ojos estaban completamente abierto como alertándome de que pronto se iba a asustar por el más pequeño movimiento que haría. – Sabes Miku, esta tarde vi como miraba lo que estaba haciendo con las otras chicas. – Los ojos de la jovencita de sorprendieron y luego se desviaron. – Quiero que sepas que no es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero tenía que. Así que como regalo déjame hacerte algo parecido a lo que le hice a ellas, no es que seas igual a ellas, es lo que quiero hacerte sentir bien de alguna forma. – El mensaje subliminal de esas palabras que parecían buenas y puras pero realmente estaban cargadas de mis anheladas perversiones.

– Yo… No… No debe… – Pareciera que ella quería rechazarme de buenas maneras.

– Miku, confía en mí. Te prometo que no te haré daño. Ya te lo he dicho, no te quiero hacer daño, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Al menos déjame hacerlo por esta vez. – Seguí diciendo. Sabía que ella no quería hacer. Eso era lo único malo que presentaban algunas vírgenes, bueno cuando no estaban extintas.

– ¿E-E-Eso lo haría feliz? – Preguntó en el momento justo en el que iba a rendirme. Yo asentí. – E-E-E-E-Entonces… – susurró y se aunque puso rígido su cuerpo, sabía que ella había cedido.

Antes de que ella cambiara de opinión fui desabrochando los botones de su uniforme, donde su bra blanco apareció. Las manos de Miku ahora estaban más tensas así que puse una de mis manos sobre una de las suyas e intente darle algo de seguridad. Habilidosamente con mi otra mano levanté la prenda, dejando sus pechos a la vista. Miku me apretó con un poco de fuerza, misma fuerza que utilizó para cerrar sus ojos. Tome otro de los chocolates que restaban en el empaque, lo coloque en mi boca y luego con mi lengua lo pase en uno de las pequeñas y rosadas protuberancias de Miku. – Mnnh – El primer sonido había salido, haciendo alarde de su sensibilidad virginal. Seguí lamiendo su pezón suavemente. Su piel se erizaba con mi contacto. Coloque mi otra mano sobre el seno libre y di suaves y lentos masajes. – Mnmm Mnnn. – Intentaba aguantar su voz. Pasé mi lengua alrededor de su pezón trazando círculos y moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un caramelo. Los sonidos ya eran más sonoros. Miku desde hace un rato me había agarrado con mayor fuerza, solo me daba a pensar que la sensación que se produce en el momento antes correrse la estaba asustando más de la cuenta. Con sutileza me aparté de ella. – Me hiciste muy feliz, Miku. Pero ahora deberías irte a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano hacia la sección de Soberbia, así que debes descansar. – Sabía que podía haber seguido pero como iban las cosas comprendía que no debía comer ansias y pues el nivel de excitación que sentirá haría que terminara violándola y eso no lo pretendía hacer. Además por el masivo adelanto de hoy, en poco tiempo la misma Miku se entregaría a mis brazos y terminaría en mi cama.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

En otra parte de la sección una chica de cabello rubio amenazaba a otra de cabellos verdes, con un vibrador. – Gumi-chan, esta noche probaremos todos estos nuevos juguetes. Buajajaja – Se rio la abusador, maléficamente.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ahhhh me pregunto, ¿Cuándo será el bendito día en que actualice temprano? ¿Cuándo?...**

 **Bueno, hola a todos, eh aquí el especial de San Valentín, creo que fue algo medio morboso pero bueno, tendré sueños en el BDSM, chale tuve que buscar información sobre el tema en internet, uno ve unas cosas muy raras, pero en fin no había tiempo para poner tanto chechere.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Ahhh una cosa más, ya estoy empezando con el siguiente capítulo, así que veamos si estará listo de aquí al viernes**

 **Chauuu (^w^)/**

 **PD: Conste que si ven algún error es porque no revise bien el fic, por algo llamado falta de tiempo, siempre me coge la media noche.**


	8. SOBERBIA

Buenos días/noches/tardes, le dejo el capítulo número ocho, ya sé que llevo un mes sin actualizar, pero al final del capítulo les diré porque, ahora solo espero que lean y de camino les doy las gracias por seguir al tanto de este fic.

A todos disculpas por la tardanza.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual es seguro, en mi caso, que habrán escenas con contenido no apto para menos, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas escenas.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Capítulo 8**

 **SOBERBIA**

– ¿Ya estas lista? –

– S-Sí. – Respondió la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Eran dos las que estaban subiéndose a aquel carruaje que las conduciría a un lugar diferente de lo cotidiano, la Sección de Soberbia. Se habían ubicado una en frente de la otra, las conversaciones no se basaron en nada más que cosas triviales y las preguntas que Miku hacia sobre el paisaje. Ciertamente la chica había transitado una vez por el mismo lugar, pero no se había percatado de nada de lo que ahora observaba con detenimiento. A medio camino la chica, como una pequeña niña, se durmió en el asiento después de haber dado un buen par de cabezazos y así al fin rendirse ante el espíritu del sueño.

La mente de Luka viajaba en otro lugar tan lejano pero tan cerca de aquel transporte, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a la pequeña dormilona, claro que no eran tantas las buenas intenciones que tenía, pues esta solo buscaba la forma de atar cabos sobre las cosas que podría hacer para hoy, como mover las fichas en cada etapa de su jueguecillo.

Las horas habían pasado, sol del mediodía golpeaba con fuerza todo lo que estaba debajo de él. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo el carruaje se haba detenido, la puerta del vehículo por fin había sido abierta lo que solo indicaba una cosa: habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

La mujer de cabello rosa se había levantado acomodándose son naturalidad sus vestidos y cambiado su expresión facial, pues desde el momento en que el olor del lugar penetró en su nariz, un sentimiento de desagrado se había formado en ella y su rostro era libre de no disimularlo, era más que verdadero que no le agradaba el olor, casi fétido para ella, que emanaba de cualquier sección que no fuera de la suya.

– Miku. – Llamo con seriedad la mujer. – Hemos llegado. –

– Uuh… ¿umm?... – Sus ojos se abrían después de haberse mantenido tanto tiempo bajo la pesadez del sueño.

– Miku. – Dijo con un poco más de seriedad la mujer vestida de negro. Lo que provocó que la otra casi levantara de golpe del asiento, haciendo desaparecer todo signo de somnolencia.

Los ojos azules se conectaron con los de Miku en el momento en el que Luka decidió mirar a la menor. – Solo te quiero aconsejar un par de cosas Miku, una es que no hagas nada raro que alguno de los pequeños amarillentos de diga y la numero dos es que no te vayas a ningún lugar sin mí. ¿Entiendes? – Mientras la peliaqua asentía, la otra mujer le brindaba una pequeña y rápida sonrisa.

Salieron finalmente del lugar, como era de esperarse un grupo de personas daban la bienvenida, los colores de sus atuendos delataban la identidad de sus dueños; aquellos amantes de un color tan chillón. Apenas los pies de aquella hermosa y deslumbrante emperatriz habían tocado el suelo, cuando los pequeños salieron disparados hacia ella, o mejor dicho hacia quien estaba con ella. – Miku-chan~ – Llamaban los dos desde que aparecieron, ambos se aferraron a la parte baja del uniforme de la de coletas.

– Bu-Bu-Buena tarde – Saludó con nerviosismo ya que no sabía cómo responder al ataque de estos.

– Buenas, Soberbia. – Saludó Luka después de haber sido dejada en el olvido por los enanos ataviados del intoxicante color amarillo en cada parte de su ropa sin contar con la suma de sus zapatos y sus cabellos.

– Hola Lujuria. – Saludo la chica del par, mientras creaba el sigo de amor y paz con una de sus manos.

– Bienvenida Lujuria-san. – Esta vez fue el turno del chico de hacer su saludo.

Después de los saludos y bienvenidas el sol diurno logro que todos sintieran la desesperación por encontrar un refugio ante la ardiente y sofocante sensación de calor, por lo tanto todos se dirigieron al interior del palacio que estaba frente a ellos, aquella imponente estructura representaba a los más lujosos y modernos estándares humanos, como ellos le podrían decir, era una mansión. Era igual de imponente como el que le pertenecía a Lujuria, pero con la excepción de tener a simple vista cosas que rememoraban los estándares de vanidad que poseía la humanidad ante la sociedad.

Una hermosa entrada, un amplio recibidor y el enorme interior. Cada detalle estaba diseñado para alabar a sus dueños. El piso de madera, el techo con diferentes tipos de luminarias y lámparas que hacían juego, el tapizado crema y amarillo claro de las paredes, cada mueble, cada pintura, cada cosa del interior estaban en total y completa armonía; este lugar era al que le podían llamar una genialidad.

Todas las cosas llamaban la atención de la chica de las coletas, quien era llevada de un lado a otro por los gemelos, los cuales le mostraban cada pieza de lugar.

– ¡Eso es una piscina! – Se exaltaba la chica al mirar aquel enorme contenedor de agua que se podía ver desde una de las paredes hechas que vidrio.

– Si Miku. Nosotros siempre jugamos allí. – Dijo el chico rubio con voz amigable.

– Es increíble, ¿verdad? – Fuel el turno de la rubia. A todo esto Miku asintió imponiéndole mucho ánimo a la verdad, asintiendo en total acuerdo. – Estoy de acuerdo en que es genial esa piscina, pero sabes algo Miku, en este lugar hay muchos sitios aún más geniales que te puedo mostrar. – Dijo con mirada penetrante aunque sus palabras demostraba amabilidad. Solo los ojos de la mujer vestida de negro miraban con un poco más de recelo a la chica que había mencionado tales oraciones.

– ¿Soberbia no crees que antes de eso deberíamos almorzar? – En aquel momento el chico intervino al mismo tiempo que su estómago, el cual había producido un ruido extraño que indicaba que aquella parte estaba falta de alimento.

– Esta bien, de todas formas, nuestras invitadas también deben estar algo hambrientas y un poco cansadas. Así que… ¡Vamos al comedor! – Levantó la mano con ánimo y dio media vuelta; seguramente se dirigía hacia donde quedaba el comedor.

– ¡Sígannos! – El chico hizo lo mismo que su hermana, con la diferencia que este simulaba la marcha de un soldadito.

Miku caminó con alegría detrás de aquellos que parecían tener corta edad. La mujer pelirrosa la siguió sin mucho ánimo ya que los pocos minutos que había estado con Soberbia fueron suficientes para acabar con sus ganas de estar en aquel lugar.

Al entrar todos en el comedor se podía ver que era un espacio casi al aire libre, la luz entraba de forma natural en el lugar dejando todo como si perteneciese al exterior. Había un juego de comedor compuesto por una mesa de madera y un total de seis sillas blancas, poco tradicionales, a su alrededor. El techo era de algún tipo de baldosas con colores tierra que igualaban a aquellas que estaban en el suelo; en el techo, justamente encima de la mesa, se apreciaban tres grandes esferas amarillas que hacían el papel de lámparas, pero por aquella claridad diurna estas no estaban encendidas.

Todos se sentaron, rápidamente los gemelos dieron una que otra indicación a un hombre que entro al lugar, este se retiró y en pocos minutos la comida apareció. Con un poco de precaución y cautela Lujuria comió de su plato, sabía que aunque este tuviera veneno ella no podría morir, pero otra cosa era que ellos le hicieran alguna jugarreta. Por otra parte tanto Miku como los gemelos disfrutaban de sus alimentos, casi pareciendo como un jardín de infantes.

Después de tanta relajación y de haber dado paseos por todas las áreas de atracción y diversión en el lugar, la pequeña pelirrubia cambio el camino de la conversación que llevaban sobre las cosas que habían gustado a Miku del campo de Mini Golf. – Oye Miku, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te podría mostrar muchos sitios geniales de este lugar? – La chica no había cambiado su tono amigable en ningún momento.

– Si… lo recuerdo. – Dijo recordando tal momento.

– Me alegro pues te enseñaré uno de mis lugares favoritos. – Tomó de la mano a la otra chica y ambas salieron casi corriendo, o mejor dicho Soberbia le llevo casi hablando a Miku.

– ¡Soberbia! – Los labios de la mujer vestida de negro por fin se abrieron. En ningún momento había apartado sus ojos de las acciones que hacían los gemelos. Ella sabía que las chicas que iban a delante irían hacia a algún lugar, pero con las ropas que ella cargaba y con la fachada que ella debía mantener, no se podría dar el lujo de actuar precipitadamente y correr detrás de las otras dos chicas, por eso antes que el gemelo de Soberbia saliera despavorido detrás de las otras, decidió retenerlo.

 _[Lujuria se dirige al chico como "Soberbia", ya que tanto los gemelos cuando están juntos o separados siguen teniendo el título, es decir que estos pueden ser tratados como si fuesen una sola persona o en el caso contrario, como si fuesen dos personas completamente separadas la una de la otra aunque tuviesen el mismo nombre.]_

– ¿Qué sucede Lujuria? – El chico miró con algo de curiosidad.

– Tú sabes a donde irán ellas ¿cierto? – Preguntó inexpresivamente.

– Claro. – Respondía. – ¡Ahh ya entiendo! – Dijo llamando la atención de la mujer. – Seguramente tú también estas emocionada por saber qué tan genial será el lugar al que iremos, pero no te preocupes en un momento llegaremos allí. Y yo que pensaba que no te interesabas en otra cosa que no fuera sexo. – Dijo lo último con sarcasmo disimulado por su tono de voz infantil.

– Omitiré tu comentario, shota. – Dijo restándole importancia al comentario del chico, pues ella sabía que no estaba para nada interesada en el famoso "lugar genial" o lo que sea, y si se trataba del sexo, bueno no podía decir que no estaba empapada en el interés sobre el tema aunque no era la única cosa en la que pensaba.

Ambos caminaron hasta distinguir las lejanas sombras de aquellas dos chicas que habían salido antes que ellos. De repente el chico rubio sale corriendo con determinación para alcanzar más rápidamente a las dos figuras estáticas. La mujer de gran busto deja pasar el acto del chico, pues ya no era necesario hacer una búsqueda para buscar a Miku.

– Oaagh… ¡Ahh! – Los distantes y distorsionados sonidos empezaban a llegar a los oídos de Lujuria, aquel sonido que solo podía ser resultado del dolor, de la angustia y del crujir de dientes. Conforme caminada el hedor del lugar se hacía más fuerte, su aguda nariz transportaba sus pensamientos a un solo lugar. – Ahhg ¡wangh! – Estando cerca de los otros tres personajes ve exactamente lo que había en sus pensamientos a su alrededor.

– ¡Mira Miku, era tan genial como te lo había mencionado! – La emoción en la voz de la rubia y los lamentos era lo único que se podía oír.

– Miku… – La pelirrosa se acerca más a la chica y pronuncia su nombre de forma tan suave que ni sus propios oídos pudieron escuchar sus palabras.

Mientras esa mujer se fijaba en el cuerpo sin movimiento de la chica, aquella de coletas solo miraba sin reacción alguna, lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

El precipicio a sus pies dejaba expuesto todas las dimensiones del territorio, donde una gran montaña se imponía en el centro de todo. Tal montaña tenía muchos caminos rústicos que se formaban desde la parte inferior hasta la cima, donde unas personas semidesnudas y sucias picaban parte de la montaña y sacaban grandes piedras las cuales les caían pesadamente a las otras personas que estaban debajo de ellos. No solo en la cima de la montaña se encontraban estos, sino que en toda la travesía de la montaña se podían ver a aquellas rocas que parecían moverse solas, pues con sus enormes tamaños no permitían ni siquiera que se vieran los cuerpos de aquellos que las cargaban. Personas lamentándose subían y bajaban aquella enorme posesión natural, todos con los pies descalzos y casi sin ropa, sus cuerpos estaban más que heridos y los chorros de sangre que salían de sus cuerpos, cubrían como si fuera lluvia, todo el camino; transportaban las rocas de la cima solo para amontonarlas en empinados y crecientes grupos de rocas, los cuales se podían ver en todo el lugar y parecían ser miles y miles de cúmulos los que se apreciaban hasta donde llegara la vista. De forma impresionante se encontraban hasta niños picando dolorosamente las rocas y rasgando la montaña con sus uñas.

– ¡Mira, mira Miku la cima! – Solo los ojos de la chica boquiabierta siguieron la orden del varón. Justamente donde el señalaba con uno de sus dedos se encontraba la cima la cual por más que picaran se reconstruía, como si fuera algo que no tuviera fin. – ¿Te diste cuenta? Esa montaña por más que la piquen nunca jamás se acabará. – El chico soltó una carcajada mientras veía como aquellos cuerpos sufrían cada vez que una roca caía sobre sus cuerpos.

La risa sádica del chico fue lo que activó el miedo dentro de la peliaqua, quien comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

 **LUKA**

Por fin Miku había reaccionado ante el poso de la tortura que estaba frente a sus ojos. La tomé por los brazos cuando me di cuenta de que el miedo y la confusión por fin la habían invadido. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco y sus ojos me buscaron lentamente con incredulidad. – Lu… – Su voz solo le alcanzó para mencionar la primera silaba de mi título. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? En este momento ella solo busca una explicación, la cual no se la podía dar en este instante; de todas las cosas nunca imaginé que Soberbia la traería aquí, este no es un lugar al que se deba traer a las visitas, bueno a menos que ellos sean iguales a los enanos amarillentos. Antes de seguir en mis pensamientos unos gritos particulares llaman la atención.

– ¡Buah! parece que llegamos en buen momento para ver algo interesante. – La voz del excitado chico sonaba más alta que antes; a su lado su hermana sonreía un poco sin apartar su vista de aquella montaña.

En el lugar había un anciano, su cuerpo demostraba demasiada carencia de fuerza para poder llevar la enorme roca que acababa de caer sobre sus hombros, sus piernas se temblaban, en ese preciso instante mis manos atrajeron con rapidez el rostro de Miku, haciendo que su mirada se enfocara en mí, sentía que por algún motivo no debería dejar que sus ojos vieran lo que pasaría. En cuestión de segundos la aferré más a mi cuerpo y puse mi mono sobre su cabeza, moviéndola suavemente. – Ughaaaaaaaaaah – En la posición en la que estaba yo si podía ver con exactitud como aquella roca caía sobre aquel cuerpo dejando solamente un rastro de sangre en su lugar. Definitivamente no sentía ni ira, ni miedo solo me parecía que era inmundo ver como Soberbia se divertía con aquello que acababa de pasar.

– Creo que… –

– Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a un último lugar. – Justo en el momento en el que iba a intervenir para que Miku y yo nos fuéramos, la chica comenzó a hablar. – Espero que no piensen rechazarme, eso sería grosero de su parte. – La risilla de la chica parecía más como un mensaje directo por parte de su selección de palabras y como ella decía no era como si pudiéramos rechazarla, no en mi posición pues estaba en su territorio y voluntariamente había venido hasta aquí, al menos debería hacer esto último a su favor, siempre y cuando Miku estuviera a mi lado no pasaría na- – Ven vamos siguiendo. – La rubia había tomado rápidamente del brazo a Miku y se la había llevado, probablemente sucedería lo mismo que antes de venir a este sucio lugar ya que el chico se había quedado junto a mí, en esa posición lo más seguro es que él sepa a donde se dirigían.

Sus cuerpos se alejaron rápidamente. El estado de la chica de coletas me provocaba un extraño sentimiento, como si no debería dejarla sola, pero también estaba otra parte, la parte que me hacía dejarla ir, la parte que me impedía romper un poco las reglas, aquellas que solo yo sabía y esta era definitivamente buscar la última oportunidad o recurso para acércame físicamente a la chiquilla, pues ese era el único motivo por el cual haba venido hasta aquí, de lo contrario esto sería una completa y total pérdida de tiempo. Sea cual sea el lugar al que vayamos, tomare la primera movida que este a mi favor y ahora más que puedo consolar a aquel gato asustadizo de color aguamarina.

– Soberbia. – Llamé al chico. – Sigamos a donde están ellas. – Le dije.

– Oh claro. Vamos. – Servicialmente comenzó a caminar sin rechistar o decir algún comentario digno de su soberbia.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

Entre pequeños y casi imperceptibles atajos, dos chicas se encontraron frente a una pequeña edificación. – Hemos llegado Miku. – La rubiecilla abrió sus manos señalando con alegría el lugar.

La chica peliaqua miraba con algo de temor a la rubia y luego giraba su mirada hacia la estructura pensando por su aspecto, que podría ser un horrible lugar como el anterior.

– Vamos Miku. Entremos. – Volvía a tomar la mano de la chica para encaminarla hacia el interior de aquel lugar con aspecto oscuro y no tan reluciente como todos los lugares a los que habían ido anteriormente, a excepción de aquella zona que había afectado tajantemente el estado de la chica de coletas.

Ambas se acercaron a las puertas las cuales no parecían estar oxidadas o descuidadas; solo bastó de un solo brote de presión para que estas se abrieran con facilidad.

El interior era igual a un teatro, las tinieblas reinaban alrededor. De las butacas, solo se veía de a poco, el rojo color de sus partes frontales, pues la única luz que había en el lugar las iluminaba tenuemente. Aquel único rayo luminosos provenía del punto más céntrico del escenario, donde un par de personas recreaban una escena desconocida para la chica de coletas. – Bien… Bien es hora de que salgan del escenario. – Aplaudía la que físicamente parecía más joven en aquel salón, la misma que estaba al lado de la peliaqua. – Miku, toma esto. – Le entregaba un libreto. Rápidamente Miku le da una ojeada externa a aquel objeto contenedor de un desconocido guion.

– ¿La… hija de la maldad? – Leía el nombre de la portada de aquel librillo.

– Si. Ese es el nombre de la obra en la que participaras. – Sonreía la chica amarillenta. – Vamos, vamos. Es hora de empezar. – Da nuevamente un aplauso y tan pronto como lo culmina unas personas salen de la nada y toman a la peliaqua por ambas manos, llevándola forzosamente hasta la parte trasera del escenario. – ¡Ah, pero si es la hora de la meriendo! – Susurra con una risilla, siendo tan imperceptible que nadie la logra oír.

* * *

Miku se hallaba detrás del escenario sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, todos sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, no tenía ninguna idea de que debería hacer o a quien debería acudir para pedir una explicación de entre todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Podían ser alrededor de veinte personas o más, sin incluir a aquellos que estaban vestidos con trajes amarillos y máscaras, los cuales tenían el aspecto de ser guardias en el lugar. La gente se movía nerviosamente por todos lados, sus rostros eran pálidos, tristes y demacrados, muchos concordaban con sus atuendos de campesinos sin siquiera tener calzado, pero otros contrastaban demasiado por tener finos ropajes y aquellos rostros moribundos. – Disculpe yo… – Intentó decir la chiquilla de coletas, pero solo bastó con una pequeña palabra cuando la atención de todos se posó sobre ella. Las mismas personas que la habían apresado, ahora se hallaban desnudándola, haciendo que la oposición y resistencia de la chiquilla saliera a flote, de modo que intentaba a toda costa separarse de estos.

– Por favor, póngase esto rápidamente, o nos causará muchos problemas. – Una chica vestida con una armadura roja le pasaba un traje verde a Miku. El rostro de la chica estaba tan deteriorado que daba a entender que sus nerviosas y temerosas palabras no eran una falsedad. Las manos de Miku fueron libres cuando dejó de oponer resistencia, tomó con temor aquella prenda y se la colocó con velocidad para ocultar su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? Dímelo por favor. – Miku interrogó a la misma chica.

– Solo siga lo que Soberbia-sama dice. Siga la corriente de la obra. Hágalo por todos nosotros. – La mujer agachó un poco su rostro aterrorizado.

Casi sin aliento, Miku susurró. – Lo… intentaré... – Sus sentimientos de posible culpabilidad a lo que les pasara a esas personas había hablado por ella, sabía que si se negaba rotundamente algo peor que lo que había visto allá afuera hace unos instantes, podría pasarles. Tenía pánico en esos momentos, deseaba nunca haber aceptado aquella invitación y mucho menos haberle pedido a Lujuria-sama que la llevara a ese lugar, pero ahora era muy tarde y le tocaba tomar parte en algo que no podía entender.

– Por favor solo siga el libreto. – la chica peliaqua abrió el cumulo de páginas ordenadas sin saber por dónde empezar. – Este será su papel. No se preocupe, solo saldrá en dos escenas. – La mujer de armadura señaló justamente donde había una marca roja en la hoja.

– ¿Princesa… verde? – Mencionó lo que decía en rojo alrededor de lo que parecía ser una estrofa de alguna canción.

– "¡AHORA, TODOS DE RODILLAS!" – Se escuchó la infantil voz de Soberbia y seguidamente la música empezó a sonar.

" _Hace mucho tiempo_

 _En algún lugar_

 _Existió el reino de la_

 _Mala humanidad_

 _Y ese lugar era gobernado por_

 _La joven princesa_

 _Con catorce de edad_ "

A medida que la tétrica canción sonaba, las personas iban entrando en el escenario recreando cada oración de aquella canción. Las rosas amarillas se mantenían en todo momento alrededor del escenario. La protagonista principal de era la chica que había iniciado todo el acto, juntamente con el chico que ahora aparecía a su lado. Miku tan pronto como ve la silueta de aquel joven busca rápidamente con la mirada a la mujer de cabellos rosa, la cual no estaba por ningún lado, cosa que le preocupaba.

La escena siguió al compás de la música. Desde las elaboradas estructuras, hasta la presentación de cada personaje que aparecía en el escenario, todo parecía ser tan real que hasta se podría decir que todos los sucesos estaban pasando de verdad.

– Toma esto. – La misma mujer que había intercambiado escasas palabras con ella anteriormente, ahora intervenía para ofrecerle una botella con lo que parecía ser jugo de manzana. Los ojos de la peliaqua claramente demostraban que no estaba para nada convencida de querer tomar aquella bebida. – No sucederá nada si toma de ello, es simple jugo. Necesitará energías para hacer su papel en la obra. – Luego de sus palabras le dejó la botella en manos de la chiquilla y tomo de una botella parecida, dándole un gran sorbo. Viendo Miku que lo que esta había hecho, tomo en cuenta que realmente no era nada malo, así que siguió el mismo ejemplo de la otra.

El sabor amargo de aquel néctar, hizo que la chica apartara lo más rápido posible, su boca de aquel recipiente. No podía descifrar aquel sabor que raspaba en estos momentos su garganta, pero estaba muy consciente de que no podía ser jugo de manzana. Se limpió con una de sus manos los restos del líquido que había mojado sus labios, puso la botella en una esquina en el piso y al intentar levantarse sintió la fija mirada de la joven ojiazul y rubia, aquella señal solo duro unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes para ponerle la piel de gallina a la joven.

– Vamos es su turno. – Otra persona se encargó de halar a la chica hasta el escenario, donde las luces se centraron por un segundo sobre ella. A su lado había un joven de cabello azul, muy parecido a uno de los hombres que había visto anteriormente en la fiesta de Lujuria-sama.

" _La tirana princesa se enamoró_

 _Del hombre de azul al otro lado del mar_

 _Sin embargo este a su vez_

 _Se enamoró de la princesa del verde país_ "

El chico se acercó un poco mucho a la peliaqua interpretando aquella línea de la forma más vivaz que podía, en el acto, incomodando a la chica. Fue tan corta su escena que fue rápidamente llevada tras bambalinas por el chico de azul.

Todo siguió hasta que llego la fuera la última parte de la obra. El reino había sido destruido, todo por culpa de las malas acciones de la gobernante del lugar, aquella malvada rosa que poseía el mayor título en ese país.

La mujer de la armadura carmesí por fin entro en el castillo, juntamente con la chica del verde país y el joven azuloso. Todo indicaba que la malvada rosa iba a ser capturada; estaba rodeada. Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia en frente sin agachar su rostro. – ¡Ah, es hora de merendar! – Sus ojos se llenaron de locura, demostrando que los planes de aquella triada no se cumplirían fácilmente. Bastó con un chasquido de sus dedos para que de todas partes aparecieran sobras que poco a poco destilaban el color característico de aquella princesa.

El sonido de una espada contra el suelo rompió la atmosfera silenciosa que se había creado por largos segundos. La mirada azulada de superioridad y la risilla cargada de gran orgullo, solo daban a entender que en el lugar solo había un ganador.

En aquel instante la música sonó más fuerte, invocando tétricas notas que podían atormentar cualquier oído.

Las extremidades inferiores de la mujer de armadura, temblaban sin parar, de la misma forma el cuerpo del azulado parecía tiritar, y por ultimo aquella chica que congeniaba con el color verde, aquella que era el objetivo directo de aquella mirada azul, lanzada por la rubia. Las bestias que rodeaban a aquella chica junto a su hermano, parecían ser los vestigios de aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos; ahora solo pocos rasgos los acercan a la humanidad. Sus cuerpos deformes y jorobados se lanzaron sobre aquella mujer roja, arrastrándola a la oscuridad, mientras que sus gritos daban la única señal de que aún seguía viva, pero en pocos segundos fueron acallados de un solo tiro.

Las piernas de Miku, se dejaron caer, el miedo se colaba por su columna vertebral, aun sabiendo que todo esto no era más nada que una obra, sentía que lo que pasaba era más real de lo que se imaginaba, logrando que su miedo no fuera disimulado.

En menos de un minuto la escenografía fue rápidamente cambiada, el escenario del castillo había desaparecido, en su lugar quedaba lo que parecía ser la plaza de un pueblo, los cuerpos de los ciudadanos habían sido esparcidos por el lugar, y algunos aún seguían siendo devorados por aquellos monstruos. Los únicos cuerpos formados que parecían tener vida eran los del joven de cabello amarillo quien estaba atando las manos de Miku, la joven de cabello amarillo sentada en una silla en medio del tumulto de cadáveres y a sus pies, el chico de azul amarrado de manos por una de aquellas bestias.

La música se tornó suave, pero no dejaba de tener un sabor agrio. El pecho de Miku no podía soportar aquella horrenda sensación. – "Lujuria-sama…"– En su mente solo podía figurarse un nombre. El chico de amarillo comenzaba a conducirla sonrientemente hasta aquel espantoso objeto que estaba en el centro del lugar. Los ojos de la chica de coletas comenzaban a aguarse, la sensación de verdadero miedo inundaba su pecho. – "Lujuria-sama… Lujuria-sama…"– Con cada paso que daba la llamada a aquella persona se hacía más fuerte. Su cuello fue ubicado en aquel semicírculo que se formaba en la parte inferior de la estructura. – Lu…juria…sama… – Dejando el pensamiento, sus labios comenzaron a llamar a aquella persona. El chico de azul seguía sonriendo mientras ajustaba las dos partes que creaban los círculos totales que apresaban las manos y cuello de la chiquilla. El chico se ubicó al lado de la estructura, solo a centímetros de dar el golpe final, las lágrimas de Miku se escapaban y empapaban completamente sus mejillas, acto que dio completa satisfacción a los gemelos, quienes no terminaban el acto de una sola vez con tal de ver su entristecido rostro. – Lujuria… sama… Lujuria… sama…– Susurraba con más fuerza, solo quería ver a esa persona en este instante.

– Este es el final del ritual – Sonreía Soberbia disfrutando de aquella escena, sabiendo que su hermano solo con halar un hilo terminaría aquel ritual que ella misma había iniciado. – **ORGULLOSA** – Finalmente levantó la voz la chica de cabellos rubios, bañada en el éxtasis total.

 _[Orgullosa: Titulo que Soberbia le colocó a la finalización del ritual de Sección de Soberbia]_

– ¡LUJURIA-SAMA! – El grito de auxilio de Miku era el grito de alguien que quería ser salvada.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – Los ojos penetrantes de la mujer de cabello rosa, desubicaron a al chico de rubio, haciéndolo retroceder.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Chasqueo los dientes el chico.

– ¿Len, que se supone que hace ella aquí? – Los ojos del chico la miraron con nerviosismo a su hermana, quien por primera vez en tanto tiempo lo había llamado por su nombre.

– ¿Así que no debería estar aquí? ¿Están al tanto de que al intentar hacerle algo a esta chica, quien es mi acompañante, están atentando contra mi persona? – Los ojos de la pelirrosa se posaron sobre la rubia. La mujer se acercó a aquel artefacto de asesinato, destruyendo así la cerradura que mantenía cautiva a la peliaqua, con una de sus manos. Ayudo a que la chica se levantara y sin esperarlo recibió a aquella que se aferró temblorosamente a su cuerpo, de forma que solo pudiera intentar cubrirla con su cuerpo para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí. – Díganme, ¿que pretendían? – Los chicos no podían hacer nada, sabían que iba en contra de la naturaleza del lugar levantar siquiera una mano contra otro Emperador. – Ni siquiera intentaran dar un punto a su favor. – Los miró fijamente de forma que leía cada gesto que estos hacían.

– Solamente estábamos- –

– ¿Jugando? – Interrumpió la oración unísona de los gemelos, sabiendo claramente cuáles serían sus próximas palabras, ambos eran libros abiertos que dejaban todo su plan sobre la mesa. – Estoy más que segura que el hecho de que Soberbia me haya dejado sola en medio de la nada, no fue coincidencia ¿o sí? – Hablaba refiriéndose al chico, mientras recordaba como la había guiado a un lugar al otro extremo de este y se había escabullido en un momento de distracción, para dejarla sola. – Creo que es hora de que Miku y yo, nos marchemos de aquí. – Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que aún se mantenía aferrada a ella. – Miku, no te preocupes ya nos vamos. – La chica rebusco sus acuosos ojos, huyendo de la mirada de la que ahora parecía ser su protectora.

Ambas salieron del lugar, dejando atrás a una chica que se mordía el labio de la rabia y a un chico que ahora caía sobre su trasero haciendo un gesto de enojo.

– Esto no se puede quedar así. – La pequeña rubia golpeo una parte de la silla con suficiente ira como para dar un fuerte golpe. – Ella debe ser nuestra… – Instantáneamente como si las monstruosas criaturas pudiesen leer sus pensamientos, salieron como bestias salvajes del lugar, con el único objetivo de cumplir con el capricho de la rosa amarilla.

* * *

 **LUKA**

Estando tan cerca de aquella chica, pero con dobles sensaciones, aquella de satisfacción ante la dependencia de la chica, quien parecía verme como una salvadora y se aferraba a mi como si fuese lo único que estuviera en el lugar, por otro lado estaba mi insatisfacción por no poder avanzar físicamente con ella, todo el trayecto había sido una pérdida de tiempo, bueno al menos queda el acercamiento mental de la chica hacia mí. Quizás en el estado en el que ella se

Podría aprovechar para que suceda algo en el trayecto a mi Sección.

*Swishh**Squishh* Unos extraños sonidos llamaron mi atención. Podía sentir como rápidamente algo se acercaba a nosotras. Probablemente lo que creía si se había llevado acabo y eso era que Soberbia no se hubiera resignado. Aquellos sonidos se sentían cada vez más cerca, por lo cual tome rápidamente a Miku por uno de sus brazos y viendo que la única salida del lugar estaba en frente de nosotras, aceleré el paso. *Swishh**Squishh* *Swishh* Aun más cerca. Unos pocos segundos, menos de quince, después de que entramos por la puerta trasera de aquel palacio, un fuerte sonido se oyó, dando la sensación de que algo de gran tamaño había colisionado contra alguna de las paredes, lo más seguro es que se hubiera roto alguna. Entramos en aquel lugar sin fijarnos hacia dónde íbamos, solo tome a la chica de coletas por la cintura y con mío otra mano tape su boca en el momento que sentí que iba a dar un grito. Nos dimos paso a través de una de las tantas puertas que habían en el lugar, entramos tan de prisa que por un mal cálculo, mi cuerpo se golpeó con la pronta pared y en el rebote el cuerpo de la peliaqua cayó junto al mío. Cerré como pude la puerta, nuestros cuerpos estaban en posiciones tan extrañas e incomodas, pero por la situación la prioridad era pasar desapercibidas, el lugar era tan angosto que parecía ser un armario o un lugar de utilería. El único motivo para que estuviéramos en este lugar y no saliera a hacer frente tenía un nombre: Miku. Pues a ella era a quien querían, porque si se tratase de mí, no me podrían hacer absolutamente nada, pero a ella estaba más que segura que la querían para tomarla como alguna especie de mascota.

– Procuren buscar en todos los alrededores, no pudieron haber escapado. –La voz de la rubia se escuchaba desde el exterior, paralizándonos hasta el punto en que nuestras respiraciones se acortaron. – Encuentren como sea a Miku. – Dicho y hecho, era a ella a quien buscaban.

– ¡Que empiece la cacería! ¡Que empiece la cacería! – La voz del chico coreaba con alegría tales palabras, haciendo contraste con la irritada voz de su gemela.

Prontamente los pasos se dispersaban por todos lados, los golpeteos y azotes de lo que parecían ser las puertas de las diferentes habitaciones, se empezaban a escuchar. – Todos. – Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la rubia. Los pasos se volvieron rápidos, provocando que el suelo retumbara, lo que daba a entender que todos nuestros perseguidores se habían reunido para acatar las siguientes órdenes de la chica. – Dispérsense en los alrededores, busquen en todas las partes de la Sección. Apúrense y tráiganme a Miku. – Tal como era de esperarse el suelo volvió a vibrar por los fuertes pasos de las criaturas malformadas, pues no podían ser simples cuerpos con aspectos humanos los que nos perseguían.

Por un momento sentí alguna especie de alivio, pero mi cuerpo no se sentía de la misma manera, después de todo estaba en una posición extraña. Decidí moverme un poco, para mejorar mi postura, todavía era muy pronto para salir así que debía buscar una posición más cómoda. – Mnmg – Un suave sonido llegó hasta mis oídos, en el instante en que moví una de mis piernas. Mis ojos buscaron el rostro de la peliaqua. Definitivamente había sido ella quien había producido aquel suave gemido. Por su expresión facial podía leer que ni ella misma creía que ese sonido había salido de sus labios. Ciertamente aun parecía estar afectada por los acontecimientos que habían pasado, pero aun así aquella sensación que la hizo gemir vino de la nada por lo tanto, no se creía que su cuerpo hubiese respondido tan eufóricamente ante ese pequeño contacto. – Miku. – Mi susurro llamó la atención de la chica. – Por el momento no podemos salir, podría ser una trampa, así que debemos buscar la forma de acomodarnos un poco. – Seguí susurrando sin una pizca de mentira en mis palabras, aunque, claro estaba que me aprovecharía de esta magnífica situación para cortejarla.

Luego de que ella asintiera comenzamos a movernos lentamente sin hacer algún tipo de ruido.

– ¿Esta bien así? – Pregunté cuando ya había buscado una posición algo favorable pero lo suficientemente discreta.

– Creo que sí, pero… umng. – habíamos apartado un poco el espeso traje que le habían puesto a Miku, por lo cual una de mis piernas hacia contacto con la entrepierna de esta. A la ubicación d mi pierna era a lo que se refería la peliaqua, pero en estos momentos me haría la desentendida.

– ¿Qué sucede Miku? ¿Te molesta algo? – Fingí inocencia.

– N-No, es eso… yo… mmng. – Volvió a gemir, intentando acallarse con ambas manos. Mi pierna se movía suavemente cada vez que respiraba, rozando con aquel virginal lugar.

– Miku… – Volví a llamarla procurando detener mis movimientos para así dar mi golpe final del día. – Lamento haber dejado que vinieras a este lugar, nunca debí haber dejado que te apartaras de mí, ellos te pudieron haber hecho daño. – Simulé lo mejor posible ser la afectada, estaba segura que por la forma de ser de la chica, esta se terminaría apegando y confiando más en mí. – No quiero que nada te pase. – La atraje hacia mí, tomándola por la cintura, para finalmente cerrar nuestra distancia en forma de abrazo.

– ughhg… *Sollozo**Sollozo* Yo… – Su voz se había comenzado a quebrar. Di justo en el blanco. – Yo… *Sollozo* Fue… fue mi culpa… Yo fui la que insistí en venir… – Sus últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, pero las descifré por el leve movimiento de sus labios.

Me separé un poco de ella para encontrarme con sus lagrimeantes ojos llenos de culpabilidad. – Miku. ¿Tenías miedo verdad? – Le pregunté. Ella solo asintió. – Ya no debes sentirte así, yo estoy aquí… Miku… – Suavicé la última palabra, mientras la miraba fijamente, tomé su barbilla y como en anteriores ocasiones, la besé. Fue un beso lento, el más lento de todos los que hemos tenido y también el mayormente correspondido. Al principio ella miraba a mis ojos fijamente sin tener la idea de cómo habíamos cruzado a este extremo después de esa conversación, ahora sus labios torpes se dejaban guiar por los míos experimentados y versátiles. Me aparté de ella en la primera búsqueda de aire. – Luju… umk… – Tomé sus rostro con una de mis manos, mientras la otra la colocaba cerca de sus caderas, de forma que pudiera mover con mas ímpetu su cuerpo en el momento en que me pareciera preciso. Sellé nuevamente nuestros labios siguiendo el mismo ritmo que llevábamos desde un principio, Miku cerraba sus ojos como dejándome tomar el control total de la situación. Una de sus manos retenía una parte de tela de mi vertido, en la parte de mi espalda baja. Comencé a mover mi cuerpo aun con ella encima, de tal forma que ahora era ella quien estaba apresada contra la pared y mi cuerpo, mi pierna seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora si la utilizaría. Aumenté un poco la velocidad del contacto entre nuestro labios mientras con mi mano en su cadera comenzaba a moverla hacia arriba y hacia debajo de manera que el rocé con su intimidad se volviera más fuerte y marcado.

– Mi-ku…– Abrí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, para así introducirla y crear un beso profundo.

– Ummg… umk… – Ella abrió uno de sus ojos con dificultad, estaba segura de que estaba excitándose forzosamente. – ummm… ummm… N-No Hiann… – Los gemidos estaban siendo acallados por mis labios o excepción del último, el cual se escapó un poco. Ambas manos de Miku sujetaban mi vestido con gran fuerza. Este era su límite por ahora. Aunque me fastidiara la idea, era mejor dejar las cosas hasta allí por el momento que retroceder completamente por seguir.

– Definitivamente no salieron – Se escuchó la voz del rubio. – Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo hermana.

– Ellos deben estar en alguna otra parte. Vamos al teatro de nuevo. – Indicaba la chica. Apenas se oyó el golpeteo de la puerta trasera y la desaparición de las pisadas, abrí la puerta y finalmente salí de aquel agujerillo.

– Esta es nuestra oportunidad de salir. – Tome nuevamente la mano de la chica que aún no estaba en un cien por ciento repuesta y salimos de aquel lugar. Bastó con un simple chasquido de mis dedos para que un carruaje apareciera desde la lejanía y se colocara en frente de nosotras. – Vamos Miku, nos vamos de aquí. – Le di la mano antes de entrar en el carruaje y rápidamente nos fuimos.

* * *

En el camino a casi no surgió ningún contratiempo, Miku se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había venido, sus ojos de vez en cuando se fijaban en mi e instantáneamente se coloraban sus mejillas.

Entre todas las cosas le pregunté que si había tomado alguna extraña bebida o algo parecido, temiendo que Soberbia le allá dado de su Cicuta y efectivamente ese era el caso, había confirmado que una mujer le había dado una supuesta bebida mientras estaba dentro del teatro, y mientras rememoraba en lo que había pasado, estaba segura que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Miku hubiera pertenecido a aquel lugar por lo tanto pensé que no me quedaba tanto tiempo para posponer la finalización de mi ritual o de lo contrario otro podría intentar apoderarse de la chica. Otra cosa de la que hablamos era sobre la lectura de aquel libro, que debíamos retomar al día siguiente, tema que quedo a medias porque el sueño nuevamente le había ganado a la peliaqua. En medio de su sueño era claro que había tenido pesadillas, pues su expresión la delataba y lo confirmaban las palabras que decía mientras hablaba dormida.

Llegamos al palacio, cada una se fue a su habitación sin hacer una despedida más allá de un "Buenas noches".

Al día siguiente Gumi llevó, temprano, algo de correspondencia de forma urgente para mí, interrumpiéndome mientras me corría dentro de IA. Salí con rapidez y frustración ante la interrupción, solo quería volver lo más pronto posible a mi deber matinal de satisfacción y más cuando intentaría probar el sexo anal por primera vez con la chica de pelo rosa claro; tome el sobre morado que solo contenía mi nombre, saque lo que había dentro y le di una pronta ojeada. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, todo deseo sexual se había ido de mí. – No puede ser…– Me tiré sobre mi sofá con algo de enojo.

– ¿Lujuria-sama se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Gumi.

– ¿Lujuria-sama? – IA preguntó con preocupación, acercándose a mí casi corriendo.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

 **NOTA**

 _"Lujuria-sama, esperamos su pronta visita junto a la joven Miku. Estamos al tanto de que ustedes aceptaron ir a la Sección de Soberbia, por lo cual les invitamos a venir dentro de dos días a la Sección de Envidia, para crear lazos más estrechos entre ambas Secciones._

 _Estaremos esperando, así que tenga la amabilidad de presentarse junto a la chica._

 _Gracias por atendernos._

 _Atentamente: Emperador de Envidia – Gakupo Kamui_

 _Secretaria: Gakuko."_

 **FIN NOTA**

 _Continuara…_

 **Buenas a todos T.T Empezó pidiendo perdón por actualizar tan tarde, para mí un mes es algo larguísimo, pero bueno, estuve con mi hermana la gripe, pues esa no me deja en paz, también inicie mis clases en la universidad, otra cosa que impidió que actualizara pronto fue que cada vez que tenía mi computadora para ponerme a escribir mi adorable y amada novia me chateaba, era muy difícil decirle que me dejara para escribir T.T pero en fin, tengo mi última y la más grande excusa de todas: Estaba fastidiada porque cuando estaba terminando las cuatro últimas páginas del cap., no sé qué le pasó a mi PC y la cuestión es que no había guardado lo que había escrito, Dios eso fue lo peor que me pasó. Nunca lo superaré, pero conste que todas mis excusas son reales, pero al fin y al cabo son excusas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder estar actualizando lo más pronto posible, quizás en unas dos semanas o menos. El siguiente capítulo será: ENVIDIA (Baia Baia, perro khe nombreh than kreatibooo… xD) En fin ya lo dije, no soy buena para pornerle los nombres.**

 **Les doy gracias por sus comentarios y por pasar por aquí a leer. Como siempre acepto sus opiniones, criticas (constructivas y las destructivas aunque me duela también serán recibidas T.T), consejos, etc.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Chauuu (^w^)/**

 **PD: Soy un chico, por si no lo sabían D:**


End file.
